Doble Jugada
by GinnyMollyPotterW
Summary: Dos hermanas gemelas separadas al nacer por la inesperada muerte de su madre fueron dadas en adopción a diferentes familias, ambas se enamoran del mismo hombre, en tiempo y circunstancia diferentes.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Esta es la historia de 2 hermanas gemelas, separadas al nacer tras la muerte de su madre biológica Molly Weasley. Ellas son Ginevra Molly y Molly Ginevra. Ambas dadas en adopción a diferentes familias por parte de su padre Arthur Weasley, quien a encontrarse sólo abrumado por el dolor de perder a su único amor, su amada esposa, y sin tener a quien más recurrir y no encontrarse capacitado de cuidar a dos bebas recién nacidas, tomó a decisión que para ese entonces él consideró la correcta

El señor Weasley buscó 2 familias a quien darles cada una de las niñas en adopción. Después de explicarles que la madre de la bebe había fallecido minutos después del alumbramiento, lo único que solicitó fue verlas de vez en cuando.

Claro está cada familia adoptiva no tenia hijos propios y ninguna sabía de la existencia de la otra. Ginevra Molly fue adoptada por la familia Tonks y Molly Ginevra por la familia Black.

A mutuo acuerdo con las familias adoptivas Arthur Weasley visitaba a las niñas una vez a la semana, pero, debía guardar el secreto del origen de las niñas.

Arthur empezó a dudar si había hecho bien o mal. Dios son iguales idénticas. No debí separarlas debí entregarlas a una misma familia- pensaba.

Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que eran idénticas físicamente pero, de personalidad diferentes cada vez se preguntaba ¿que pasaría sí cada una supiera de la existencia de la otra?

Cuando llegaron a edad escolar el señor Weasley les sugirió a los padres adoptivos de las niñas el colegio y por primera vez decidió decirles que la niña tenía una hermana gemela y que no era recomendable que se encontraran. Ambas familias ya sabía el nombre completo de la otra gemela y donde podían localizarla. Por lo cual las enviaron a colegios diferentes.

Ambas niñas eran conocidas con el diminutivo Ginny por cariño, así Molly Ginevra fue al Colegio Hogwarts en Escocia, mientras que Ginevra Molly a Beauxbatons en Francia.

Ya a sus 24 años Ginevra Molly era una estilista profesional y su hermana Molly una experta en negocios y operaciones contables. Hacía un año que se habían cambiado el apellido por el de su padre biológico (Weasley).

Harry Potter es un Técnico de Electrónica de Audio y video se enamora de las dos hermanas, sin saberlo, en diferentes épocas o circunstancia ¿Qué pasará? ¿Le abrirá de nuevo su corazón a Ginny?


	2. Nuevas sensaciones

**Capitulo 1 Nuevas sensaciones **

Ginny Weasley se ejercitaba en Gimnasio de Londres, cuando al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos hermosos de un hombre increíble, quien la miraba como sí la conociera, por un momento tuvo la impresión de conocerlo a su vez; sin embargo estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca.

Ginny estaba segura que un hombre tan guapo como aquel, no podía mirarla a ella, pero, cuando volvió los ojos al cristal que separaba la sala de ejercicios, los de él seguían fijos en ella.

Estaba de pie cerca del vestuario de hombres, al lado de la piscina llevaba un abolsa deportiva al hombro. Notó que tenía el cabello negro azabache algo rebelde y ojos verdes esmeraldas e iba ataviado con tejanos cortos y una camiseta blanca que realzaba los músculos de su pecho.

Ginny apenas oía a la profesora de aeróbic. La mirada sensual del hombre casi la hizo olvidar dónde se hallaba.

La expresión cálida de aquellos ojos verdes provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Sintió la piel caliente, perdió la concentración ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué la miraba a ella si la estancia estaba llena de mujeres hermosas? Y ¿Por qué sentía anhelo de salir corriendo de la estancia y lanzarse en sus brazos?

Ginny tus mejillas están muy rojas- oyó decir a Luna Lovegood. Espero que el ejercicio no sea demasiado intenso para ti.

Ginny deseó morir de vergüenza. Aquella mirada la había excitado de tal modo que hasta Luna se había dado cuenta. Trató de concentrarse en conversar con Luna una joven de su misma edad, propietaria de la imprenta El Quisquilloso ubicada en el edificio Lovegood en Londres. Ginny albergaba la esperanza de encontrarle en la redacción un empleo a Molly su hermana gemela. Molly y ella habían sido separadas al nacer y durante 24 años, ni siquiera supo que tenía una hermana gemela y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que esta se trasladara desde Francia y se instalara con ella. ¿Crees que algún día tendrás un empleo para Molly? Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Bueno uno de mis ejecutivos va a dejar la redacción dentro de cuatro semanas. – Ginny a miró complacida –te lo agradezco mucho. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti házmelo saber.

Ginny soy yo la que está en deuda contigo, me dejas guapa incluso cuando me siento horrible ¿Puedes pasar por mi despacho dentro de una hora para hablar del empleo de tu hermana?

-Sí, allí estaré.

No esta dispuesta a consentir que nada volviera a separarla de su hermana gemela. En medio de su alegría, volvió la vista hacia la piscina. El corazón le latió con fuerza al verlo de nuevo.

Sonreía y estrechaba las manos de remus Lupin, el instructor de natación. Mientras hablaba con él la miraba a ella.

Se dio cuenta que tenia las piernas muy separadas y movía el cuerpo arriba y abajo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y una sensación placentera se extendió por entre sus músculos. Apartó la vista y se colocó en posición para el siguiente ejercicio mientras levantaba los brazos al ritmo de la música, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien había notado lo excitada que estaba ¿Qué le ocurría? No era propio de ella fantasear con un hombre que no había visto nunca.

**Nota de Autora:**

¿Les gustó? dejen su comentario.

capitulo dedicado a tod s mis amig s potteric s, especialmente a hanna27, conejitaweasley y Natu de Radcliffe


	3. Mi mayor miedo

**Capítulo 2 Mi mayor miedo.**

Cerca de la piscina, Harry Potter era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella. Se dijo que no podría tratarse de Ginny ¿Lo habría reconocido a su vez? El corazón le latió con fuerza. Hacia siete años que no la veía. Su mente se llenó de recuerdo de la proximidad de ella, recuerdos que creía olvidados hace tiempo. Observó moverse su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y su mirada se detuvo en el pecho abundante de ella. Por un momento olvidó lo que había ocurrido entre ellos siete años atrás. Olvidó que ya había superado todo aquello y sintió una punzada de ternura mucho más intensa de lo que recordaba.

A Ginny le temblaban las manos al tomar la toalla. Miró hacia la zona de la piscina, pero, él había desaparecido. Pasó los ojos por el gimnasio buscándolo con la vista, y al instante se detuvo sorprendida. Nunca en su vida había perseguido a un hombre. Siempre había sido tan tímida con los hombres; incluido su ex novio Deán Thomas. A menudo se preguntaba si había sido aquello lo que impulsara a Deán a dejarla. Se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Luna y corrió hacia el vestuario de mujeres para darse una ducha.

Cuando pasaba por el borde del lado más hondo de la piscina, pensó en los ojos del hombre que la había mirado y se preguntó quien sería. Estaba tan absorta en sus fantasías que apenas oyó que alguien le gritaba que tuviera cuidado.

Resbaló de repente y cayó al agua, donde sintió que se hundía cada vez más. Un ruido ensordecedor llenó sus oídos. El miedo a ahogarse la paralizó. Luchó por retener el aliento, pero su boca se abrió y entró agua a los pulmones. Un par de manos fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia arriba cuando la depositaron sobre los azulejos húmedos no veía nada. Sintió que le rasgaban la maya en el cuello, para ayudarle a respirar unos dedos rozaron su garganta y una mano se posó en su pecho, luego unos labios cálidos cubrieron su boca.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno abrió lentamente los ojos. La boca de el se apretaba contra la suya. Una mano yacía en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, para asegurase de que éste funcionaba.

¡Era él! A pesar de su estado Ginny sintió que le ardía todo el cuerpo. Justo entonces oyó la voz del instructor de natación Harry, está abriendo los ojos. Respira.

Harry, Harry, aquel nombre resonó en su ente una y otra vez. Sintió que la boca de Harry soltaba la suya y deseó pedirle más.

Ginny ¿Estás bien? Susurró él con preocupación, como si la conociera, como si fuera alguien importante para él.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, comenzó a toser y expulsar agua. Sintió las manos de Harry en su espalda para ayudarla a sentarse cuando intentó incorporarse, la cabeza le dio vuelta. Harry la sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Yo te sujeto Gin- susurró vio a Remus Lupin dar unas palmaditas a Harry en la espalda. Sabía que mis ejercicios de natación te pondrían en forma, Potter, ahora te dedicas a salvar vidas.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de ella, una sensación extraña corrió por sus venas. –Ha sido un placer –dijo él. Gracias por sacarme del agua dijo Ginny con las mejillas arreboladas. Tengo pánico al agua.

Lo sé Ginny –repuso él –estuviste a punto de ahogarte cuando tenias 2 años.

La joven lo miró con fijeza, era cierto que había estado apunto de morir ahogada en una piscina a los dos años.


	4. Confusiones

**Capitulo 3 Confusiones**

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes eso? Preguntó con nerviosismo. Harry estaba algo jadeante después del boca a boca, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Los ojos color chocolate de ella estaban fijos en él y el cabello pelirrojo la caía por los hombros, sus labios la parecieron más gruesos de los que recordaba.

Sintió una emoción que no había conocido antes con ella. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí a su lado.

Ginny vamos. Me lo contaste tú ¿Recuerda?

No es cierto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Preguntó él sorprendido – cierto que han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos en Hogwarts, pero todavía recuerdo todos los detalles sobre ti ¿Hogwarts? Repuso ella con incredulidad yo nunca he estado allí.

-Vamos Ginny; ya se que te gusta bromear pero…

-No estoy bromeando.

El hombre hecho la cabeza para atrás sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Preguntó- fingiste que no comprendías ni una palabra en inglés. Me pase días creyendo que acababas de llegar de Francia.

La joven se puso una mano en la cadera. Lo siento, pero, esa no era yo.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. ¿En serio? ¿Te has casado? ¿Por eso finges de ese modo?

No me he casado – insistió ella y no finjo me confundes con otra persona ¿Con quien? Quiso saber él ¿Con tu hermana gemela?

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron ¡Eso es! Me tomas por Molly mi hermana gemela. Ella vive en Escocia en Hogsmeade y estudió en Hogwarts.

Ginny, déjalo ya. Sé que eres adoptada y no tienes una hermana gemela llamada Molly. También recuerdo que me contaste que estabas buscando a tus padres biológicos y querías cambiar tu apellido por el de ellos. ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un desconocido? Te he visto mirarme antes, mientras hacías aerobic

La joven se ruborizó creí que te conocía, pero no es así.

Harry sintió una tristeza repentina claro Ginny lo entiendo, un adiós es un adiós, ¿No? Miró el reloj de pared- llego tarde a mis ejercicios. Se lanzó a la piscina, Ginny no quería estar con él, nadó con fuerza, ansioso por borrar su decepción.

Ginny confusa, corrió a los vestuarios y se metió a la ducha su amiga Lavender Brown, trabajaba también como estilista en el salón de belleza Tony & Guy, se estaba secando. Al desnudarse Ginny notó que sus pezones estaban todavía erectos y se volvió para que Lavender no se diera cuenta ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó ésta

Sí, gracias

Admiraba a Lavender, estaba felizmente casada y tenía 2 hijos en el instituto. Ginny he visto que estabas en buenas manos en la piscina.

La joven frotó el champú en el cabello con fuerza.

Harry Potter sabe lo que hace- repuso.

No se atrevía a contarle lo mucho que se había excitado con su proximidad.

A mi no puedes engañarme- dijo Lavender con un guiño. He visto que salían chispas entre ustedes tal vez te invite a salir. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.

No lo creo

En su interior sabía bien lo que ocurría. No era lo bastante sexy para que un hombre quisiera estar con ella de un modo permanente. Su ex novio Deán le había dejado aquello muy claro.

Apuesto a que te pide el número de teléfono dijo Lavender, tomó el champú y la toalla y se dispuso a salir. He visto como te miraba. Cuando mi marido me miró así la primera vez que nos conocimos supe que acabaría casándome con él y hay 8 maravillosos años que prueban que no me equivocaba.

Ginny cerró el grifo de la ducha sabía que Lavender no se equivocaba sobre su atracción por Harry. Desde el momento en que lo vio supo que podía enamorarse de él. Sin embargo, también que un hombre tan viril como Harry no se interesaría jamás por una mujer como ella. Además ni siquiera era la Ginny que él creía que era.

Harry se apoyó contra su furgoneta plateada en el aparcamiento, sujetando todavía la bolsa deportiva sabía que tenía que acudir a su trabajo en la pequeña tienda de aparatos audiovisuales que poseía en Kensington, Londres; pero miró la puerta cerrada del vestuario de mujeres esperando ver salir a Ginny. Seguía en su interior, duchándose, deseando probablemente lavar cualquier recuerdo que todavía le quedara de él.

Pensó en ella, en la chica con la que había querido casarse y golpeó el suelo con fuerza con el pie. Recordaba bien su ultima noche juntos. Fue la noche de graduación de ella. Ginny parecí una princesa con su vestido azul. Era una chica atrevida y vivaz de 17 años y él un técnico de audio y video de 18 años, ingenuo y perdidamente enamorado. Aquella noche marcaba también el segundo aniversario de su relación Harry había metido en el bolsillo interior de su esmoquin un anillo de compromiso con un diamante pequeño y estaba ansioso de sorprenderla.

En el asiento trasero de la limosina negra que había alquilado para la noche, consiguió reunir al fin valor suficiente para tenderle la cajita aterciopelada. Esperó ansiosamente el sí que iluminaría su vida.

Ginny miró el anillo y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Cuando cerró la caja sin colocarse el anillo en el dedo Harry adivinó su respuesta.

La joven le dijo que estaba deseando ir a la universidad y comenzar una nueva vida y quería estar libre para relacionarse con otras personas. Harry sabía por que lo había rechazado. La culpa era suya. Era él que la había presionado para que salieran, él el que quería que se vieran todos los fines de semana. Se había engañado al creer que estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Ginny hasta aquel día.

Vio que se abría la puerta del vestuario y el corazón le latió con fuerza, contuvo el aliento, pero la que salió fue una mujer que llevaba una bolsa deportiva roja, se riñó a si mismo. Después de todo, se suponía que había superado todo aquello mucho tiempo atrás, y era cierto cuando su corazón dejó de sufrir por fin, se dijo que podía vivir sin el amor de una mujer. Y cuando se sentía sólo, recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido al permitir que el amor gobernara su vida se trasladó a Londres Inglaterra y aceptó un empleo de Técnico de Electrónica en una cadena de tiendas. Trabajó duro y al fin consiguió ahorrar dinero suficiente para montar su propia tienda de imagen y sonido. Sin embargo, tenía muchos sueños más importantes, quería diseñar e instalar sistemas de audio y video y algún día abriría una tienda más grande, donde vendería sus diseños y contrataría a más empleados. Para lograrlo primero tenía que encontrar clientes que pudieran permitirse encargarle equipos combinados de diseños exclusivos, y hasta el momento no lo había logrado. Por mucho que se concentrara en el trabajo, seguía anhelando en secreto encontrar a la mujer de su corazón y ahora Ginny había reaparecido en su vida.

Recordó que unos momentos atrás cuando le rompió el cuello de la malla para ayudarle a respirar vio la parte superior de sus pechos por encima de su sujetador y sintió el impulso de besarle los pezones. Y cuando su boca cubrió la de ella, se permitió saborear su dulzura. Por un momento se permitió soñar que ella había cambiado. Que quería estar con el para siempre como él había querido estar con ella 7 años atrás.

Abrió la puerta de su furgoneta y metió la bolsa deportiva en el asiento delantero. ¿Acaso no era evidente que Ginny intentaba ignorarlo?

Decía que nunca había vivido en Hogsmeade Escocia? ¿Qué tenía una hermana gemela? Tonterías lo que ocurría era que seguía sin formar parte de su vida y no lo quería jamás.

Justo entonces se abrió de nuevo la puerta. El corazón le golpeo con fuerza al ver a Ginny salir al exterior y avanzar hacia el aparcamiento. Llevaba una falda estampada que le llegaba hasta media pierna y una blusa blanca amplia. Se había pintado los labios de rosa y su pelo rojizo se balanceaba al andar. Cundo pasó a su lado, captó un perfume floral y sintió el impulso de detenerla. Anhelaba saber quien era en la actualidad. La joven se ruborizó bajó su mirada y entró rápidamente a su coche.

Harry se dio cuenta que quizás era cierto que no la conocía. Recordaba como solía vestir en el instituto Hogwarts con faldas ceñidas y camisetas ajustadas, jamás la había visto con una falda estampada y una blusa abotonada. Un rayo de esperanza inundó su corazón. Quizás debería seguirla, aprender a conocerla a otro nivel. Sujetó la puerta de la furgoneta y se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a abrirle su corazón sabiendo que ella podía volver a hacerlo pedazos. Subió al asiento y se alejó en dirección a su tienda necesitaba enterrarse en el trabajo, olvidar que el ver a Ginny había hecho que volviera a desearla con fuerza.


	5. Recuerdos del pasado

**Capítulo 4 Recuerdos del pasado**

Ginny circulaba por el bulevar de Weston Súper Mare en dirección al despacho de Luna. Tenía un par de horas libres antes de su primera cita en el salón de belleza. Apenas podía pensar en su trabajo o en el nuevo empleo de su hermana. Harry Potter ocupaba todos sus pensamientos necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con su hermana. Tenía que averiguar lo que significaba Harry para ella.

En lugar de ir directamente donde Luna, viró en una esquina y se acercó a su apartamento ubicado en Fulham London (Londres) cuando entró en la sala de estar, llamó primero a Luna, que llegaría unos minutos más tarde. A continuación marcó el número de la agencia de publicidad en Edimburgo (Escocia) en la que Molly trabajaba de contable.

Despacho de Molly Weasley dijo la secretaria, a Ginevra le emocionaba que su hermana tuviera una secretaria personal, estaba orgullosa de su éxito. La secretaria le preguntó si podía esperar unos minutos, ya que Molly hablaba por otro teléfono. Mientras esperaba, recordó el momento en que se enteró que tenía una hermana gemela.

Un año atrás, abrió la puerta de su bloque de apartamentos y encontró a Molly allí de pie. Ginny atónita, tuvo la sensación de estarse mirando en un espejo ¡Ginny, soy yo! Dijo Molly, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Soy tu hermana gemela!

Ginny empezó a sollozar y la abrazó con fuerza no deseando soltarla nunca. Se quedaron toda la noche hablando Molly permaneció dos semanas hasta que se vio obligada a regresar a su trabajo en Edimburgo (Escocia). Ginny escuchó con incredulidad a Molly, que contó que había encontrado a su padre natural justo antes de que este falleciera de cáncer. Descubrió que las había separado al nacer porque su verdadero padre estaba sólo y algo enfermo y había decidido entregarlas en adopción a dos parejas distintas.

Su padre jamás habló a ninguna de las dos parejas de la existencia de la otra melliza. Tenía miedo de que nadie quisiera adoptar a dos niñas juntas. Sólo reveló el secreto cuando ellas estuvieron en edad escolar al enterarse que iban al mismo colegio, sólo por eso decidió a hablar como lo tomarían ellas siendo dos gotas de agua con diferentes apellidos.

Ginny se quedó atónica al enterarse de que su hermana gemela había sido adoptada, igual que ella, por una pareja mayor que había muerto, ambas eran llamadas Ginny por su familiares adoptivos, le tenían miedo al agua y la oscuridad porque habían estado a punto de ahogarse de pequeña.

Menos de una semana después las dos cambiaron sus apellidos de adopción por Weasley, el de su padre.

Ginny estaba pensando en ti dijo la voz de Molly al teléfono llevo un par de horas con la sensación que ha ocurrido algo maravilloso.

Te he encontrado un empleo magnifico dijo Ginny – le explicó el posible trabajo que podía tener con Luna.

¡Guau! ¿Quieres decir que pronto estaremos juntas? ¿Cuándo empiezo Ginny?

Quizás dentro de cuatro semanas ya te diré cuando debes avisar en tu agencia.

Estoy deseándolo. Pero hay algo más ¿Verdad? Lo siento desde aquí

Molly ¿Te acuerdas de Harry Potter?

¿Harry? Repitió su hermana con incredulidad ¿Lo has visto hoy?

-Va al mismo Gimnasio que yo.

No puedo creerlo. Fue mi primer amor en el instituto ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Es sensible, valiente, cariñoso- musitó Ginny sin pensar. Se detuvo de repente ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Molly que la excitaba tanto que necesitaba un baño helado para calmarse?

-Te ha gustado mucho, ¿verdad? Preguntó Molly. Lo noto en tu voz.

Ginny se ruborizó. No está mal…

Ginny ¿Quieres confesar lo que sientes por una vez? A veces me preocupa que lo ocurrido con aquel Deán te afectara te afectara tanto que no seas capaz de reconocer el hombre de tus sueños, aunque te bese a los labios.

Harry me ha confundido contigo le contó apresuradamente cómo la había salvado de la piscina. Incluso conocía mi miedo al agua por que las dos estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos de pequeña.

¿Le has seguido el juego? ¿Te has hecho pasar por mí para ver su reacción?

-Por supuesto que no

¿Por qué no? ¿Podías haber llegado a conocerlo?

Le he dicho que era tu hermana gemela, pero no me ha creído.

Estaba nerviosa se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana.

-Claro que no te ha creído; yo solía gastarle muchas bromas Molly bajó la voz. ¿Sigue enfadado conmigo por haberlo dejado?

Ginny pensó que por eso había parecido herido cuando insistió en que no lo conocía. Sin duda que Molly volvía a rechazarlo.

¿Por qué rompiste con él? Preguntó

No quería hacerle daño – su hermana le contó su proposición de matrimonio Harry quería una esposa, pero yo era demasiado joven para casarme. Necesitaba averiguar quien era. Aunque ahora me pregunto si cometí un grave error.

¿A que te refieres?

Ginny quería que su hermana encontrara la felicidad con un hombre, porque Molly parecía incapaz de asentarse con ninguno. Pero deseaba que ese hombre no fuera Harry Potter.

A lo mejor hice una tontería, he salido con muchos desde entonces pero, nunca he encontrado a nadie especial como él ¿crees que es el hombre indicado para mí?

Ginny se quedó un momento sin habla. Bueno claro… es decir, puede que sí.

En lo profundo de su ser, quería oír decir a su hermana que no sentía nada por Harry.

Ginny, sé que esto parece una locura, pero, ¿No podrías hacerte pasar por mí?

¿Qué?

-No quiero volver a perderlo – le explicó su hermana – no puedo probarle desde aquí que me interesa todavía. Necesito que comprenda lo mucho que siento haber roto con él ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ginny sentía la garganta seca.

-No puedo. Yo no soy tú Molly.

Exactamente, yo soy muy impulsiva. Eso fue lo que me hizo perderlo, pero tú eres dulce y sincera. Tú puedes conseguir que vuelva a abrirme su corazón. Por favor, hazte pasar por mí sólo hasta que llegue a Londres.

A Ginny le daba vuelta la cabeza. Quería aceptar para tener una excusa para volver a ver a Harry, pero aquella idea era una completa locura. Molly, no sé nada de vosotros dos, no creo que pueda fingir.

Te enviaré mi diario del instituto la interrumpió su hermana – escribí en el todos los detalles de mi relación con él.

¿Y que ocurrirá cuando descubra que lo has engañado? Preguntó preocupada. No sería justo con él Harry sabe que soy una bromista y apreciará doblemente lo que he hecho por recuperarlo. Además, podrás salir con un hombre maravilloso después de tanto tiempo sola. Vamos ¿Me harás ese favor?

En aquel momento, Ginny vio que tenía una llamada en espera. Espera un instante- dijo con alivio.

Ginny –dijo la voz profunda de Harry. Espero que no te importe que te llame. He conseguido tu número en la lista de miembros del gimnasio.

Harry… el corazón le latió con fuerza ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Estoy hablando con otra persona.

-Si es un mal momento…

No, no; sólo será un instante, cambió ansiosamente a la llamada de su hermana.

Molly es Harry ¿Qué le digo?

Es tu oportunidad perfecta invítalo a comer.

No puedo nunca e invitado a un hombre a comer.

Harry no se creerá que eres yo si te muestras tímida y reservada, olvida tus tontas inhibiciones y sé espontánea por una vez en tu vida.

Molly no sé si puedo…

Tengo que dejarte. Te quiero hermanita. Buena suerte colgó el teléfono.

Ginny notó que le temblaban las rodillas ¿intimar con Harry? Esa era su mayor fantasía desde el momento en que le echó la vista encima. Apretó temblorosa el botón que lo conectaría con él. ¡No podía hacerlo! Molly tenía que entenderlo. Ella no estaba hecha para perseguir a un hombre, en especial a uno tan increíble como Harry Potter.


	6. Conversando con Ginny

**Capitulo 5 Conversando con Ginny**

En el pequeño despacho de la trastienda de Chesterfield, Harry apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía pensar. Se preguntó ¿Por qué? Tardaría tanto Ginny en hablar con él ¿Estaría inventando excusas para colgarle? Ni siquiera sabía porque la había llamado, tenía que ir a entregar una televisión de pantalla gigante a un cliente de Kensington y Ronald su técnico, lo esperaba ya en la furgoneta. Pero no podía salir sin haber hablado con Ginny.

Harry, siento mucho haber tardado tanto dijo la voz suave de ella.

El hombre tragó saliva. Ginny sé que no quieres hablar conmigo.

Sí quiero repuso ella

Harry contuvo el aliento, entonces ¿porque fingiste no conocerme en la piscina?

Porque estaba confusa. Tú también lo habrías estado con la nariz y la garganta llena de cloro.

Tal vez, me he mostrado demasiado receloso-sonrió él -¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo de haber estado en mí puesto la noche de tu graduación?

La sintió vacilar. Harry entonces era muy inmadura. No sabía lo que hacía.

El hombre sintió renacer sus esperanzas. ¿Qué significa eso Ginny? Preguntó.

A Ginny le excitaba oír la voz profunda de Harry tan cerca de su oído. Miró con nerviosismo la fotografía de Molly y ella colgada en la pared de su sala de estar y pidió ayuda a su hermana en silencio.

Harry entonces no se me daba muy bien expresar mis sentimientos –dijo tratando de adivinar lo que habría dicho Molly. Era demasiado brusca e insensible. Debí decirte que era muy joven para casarme, debí mostrarme más amable contigo.

Harry guardó silencio largo rato.

Y se preguntó sí había metido la pata, no quería estropearle las cosas a Molly, sabía que no debería haber accedido a aquello y pensaba llamar a su hermana y decirle que no podía seguir fingiendo de aquel modo.

Estoy confuso Ginny –confesó él, la mitad de mí quiere volver a verte, pero la otra mitad…

¿Crees que podrías ignorar a esa segunda mitad?

¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? Susurró Harry.

Ginny podía sentir el aliento cálido de él sobre su mejilla. Un escalofrío de placer bajó desde sus pechos a sus talones, su corazón deseó que fuera ella de quien hablaba, pero recordó que su hermana lo quería e ignoró sus sentimientos.

Harry ¿No podemos empezar de nuevo? Han pasado 7 años y los dos hemos cambiado mucho.

Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo – vaciló- mi cuñada Hermione me está preparando una cita con una amiga suya.

Ginny sintió miedo repentino. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que Molly pudiera ver a Harry por segunda vez ¿Debía invitarlo a comer como lo había sugerido su hermana? Ah, ¿Te gustaría…? Quiero decir si…

Ginny… la interrumpió él al tiempo que una voz masculina lo llamaba al fondo – llego tarde a un asunto ¿podemos continuar esta conversación más adelante?

Sí, desde luego. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Puedo pasar por tu trabajo mañana en la tarde sugirió él.

¡Oh, no! Allí no. (No se atrevía a correr ese riesgo ¿Y si alguien del salón de belleza decía algo que denotaba que ella no era la misma Ginny?) Pensaba - ¿Por qué no en tu trabajo? Preguntó.

Estupendo – contestó él – te enseñaré mi tienda de electrónica y sonido.

¿Tienes una tienda? – preguntó ella.

Sí, no es muy grande, pero, es mía.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas supo como consiguió anotar la dirección de Chesterfield antes de colgar. Sabía que debería llamar a Molly de inmediato y decirle que no podía seguir con aquella farsa, pero, no quería defraudarla en ese momento, con él a punto de conocer a otra mujer y su hermana lejos de Londres, donde no podía luchar por él. ¿Y por que negarlo? Estaba deseando volver a verlo. Quería ver su tienda y seguir hablando con él. Deseaba…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. La voz de Luna la devolvió a la realidad.

Ginny ¿Puedes pasarte por aquí mañana en vez de hoy?

Claro. Llegaré a la una y media, gracias.

Una oleada de ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo. Su hermana gemela se mudaría Londres dentro de unas semanas. Entonces ¿Por qué eso no la alegraba tanto como antes? Por causa de Harry Potter, claro. Tomó su bolso y salió a dar un paseo para calmar los sentimientos incontrolados que le provocaba aquel hombre. Tenía que concentrarse en recuperar a Harry para Molly. Debía olvidar su propio anhelo. Al volver la esquina con Charing Cross Road, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a un hombre corriendo por la calle en pantalón corto. Por un instante le pareció idéntico a Harry. La piel le ardía de deseo con sólo pensar en él, se alejó deprisa, riñéndose así misma por desear al hombre al que su hermana seguía queriendo. Volvió a su apartamento para llamar a Molly.

Marcó su número pero, en Edimburgo era la hora de comer y sólo consiguió oír el contestador. Dejó un mensaje pidiendo consejo sobre cómo debía comportarse con Harry cuando volviera a verlo. Cuando colgó estaba decidida a recuperar aquel hombre para su hermana, sin embargo, al salir de la casa para ir al salón de belleza, era un manojo de nervios y se preguntaba como iba a arreglárselas, para reprimir la atracción que sentía por él.


	7. En familia

**Capitulo 6 En familia**

Tío Harry, siéntate a mi lado. Rose de 9 años lo empujó hacia la mesa y Harry le besó la mano con gentileza.

Será un honor cenar a tu lado – le apartó la silla con cortesía. Había deseado hace mucho tener una hija como Rose y una esposa tan hermosa como la de su hermano Ronald.

Tío Harry, he oído que mamá va a presentarte a una amiga suya- le susurró la niña en el oído. Yo no la conozco, pero no te preocupes. En cuanto la vea, te diré si te conviene.

Cuento con tu opinión – repuso él, muy serio. Antes de la reaparición de Ginny, había estado deseando conocer a la amiga de Hermione, quien a cavaba de divorciarse y buscaba una relación nueva, pero ya no le apetecía tanto. A causa de Ginny.

Harry ¿Como va el negocio? Preguntó Ronald ayudando a su esposa a colocar los platos de carne, patatas y ensalada sobre la mesa.

Sigo buscando clientes que me paguen por diseñar sus equipos de audio y video – repuso su hermano ¿Conoces a alguno?

¡Ojala! Te lo enviaría de inmediato.

-Sí sólo necesito un buen comienzo y luego podría abrir esa tienda más grande con la que sueño.

-Sé que lo conseguirás, hermano.

A propósito –dijo Hermione, pasándole la carne. Me he enterado de que nadas en el gimnasio. ¿Te estas poniendo en forma para una nueva relación?

Ron le guiñó un ojo. Apuesto a que ya has conocido a algunas mujeres allí ¿Verdad Harry?

¡Basta Ron! Dijo Hermione. No quiero que tui hermano conozca a otra mujer.

Harry evitó la mirada de su cuñada. No te preocupes no he conocido a nadie nuevo en el gimnasio. Se sirvió la comida

Me alegro - repuso Hermione porque ya le he hablado a Marietta de ti. Se muere de ganas de conocerte.

Lo mismo digo – replicó Harry, tratando de evocar su antiguo entusiasmo.

Ron lo miró con atención.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que su hermano percibía algo raro, pero, guardó silencio.

¿Cómo quieres conocer a Marietta? Insistió Hermione ¿Una cita a ciega los dos solos? ¿Una barbacoa familiar aquí?

Una barbacoa aquí con todos vosotros – musitó Harry. Con Ginny atormentando sus pensamientos quería conocer a la amiga de su cuñada en una atmósfera platónica y amistosa.

Sintió una vez más los ojos de su Ron sobre él, su hermano era un año mayor que él, pero, 20 años más sabio. Nunca había conseguido ocultarle nada.

¡Fantástico! Exclamó Hermione ¿Qué te parece el próximo sábado?

Muy bien repuso Harry con un nudo en el estomago. Cuando terminó la cena se sintió aliviado. Rose lo convenció para que jugara al monopolio y perdió todo su dinero y propiedades cuando cayó en unos de los hoteles más caros de ella.

Mas tarde mientras Hermione acompañaba a la niña a la cama, Ron lo arrinconó en el estudio.

Sé sincero hermanito. Si has conocido a una mujer en el gimnasio ¿Verdad?

Una antigua novia – repuso – Harry apartando la vista del juego del ordenador que intentaba resolver.

Ron abrió muchos los ojos. Tú solo has tenido una novia ¿Te refieres a la chica del instituto que te rechazó?

-Sí a Ginny

-No llegue a conocerla, ¿Verdad? Prosiguió Ron creo que nosotros vivíamos entonces en Privet Drive Little Whinging en Surrey, pero, recuerdo lo destrozado que estabas cuando viniste a vernos.

Harry quería gritar que seguía destrozado, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que encontrar el modo de mostrarse emocionalmente neutral con ella.

Ron, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Hermione. No quiero estropear sus planes, ya solucionaré esto. No me vendrá mal conocer a su amiga.

Su hermano enarcó las cejas. Sigues enamorado de Ginny ¿Verdad?

Harry se levantó de la silla. No lo sé Ron, no lo sé.

El otro le rodeó los hombros en su brazo. Te conozco bien Harry. No has dejado de buscar una chica a la que amar. No te preocupes ya llegará. Tu futura esposa está ahí fuera en alguna parte sólo tienes que esperar.

Harry asintió. Sabía que 7 años atrás se había aferrado a Ginny a causa de sui necesidad desesperada de amar y ser amado. Cuando ella lo dejó, pagó un alto precio por aquella necesidad y no quería cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Eh ¿Qué te parece si lanzamos unas canastas antes de irte? Propuso su hermano.

Bien repuso Harry con la esperanza que el ejercicio le ayudara a apartar a Ginny de su mente. Mientras lanzaba, pensó en el cabello rojo y los ojos color avellana de Ginny. Consiguió hacer canasta y sonrió. No pudo evitar pensar si aquel tiro sería un buen presagio.


	8. En casa de la Señora Macmillan

**Capítulo 7 En casa de la señora Macmillan**

En el salón de belleza Tony & Guy ubicado en Oxford Street de Westminster Londres, Ginny guardó en su bolsa el secador, la laca, el gel y las tijeras. Ya llegaba 5 minutos tarde a su cita en casa de la Sra. Macmillan a la que le gustaba que la peinaran en privado. A la joven no le importaba ir a las mayoría de sus clientas eran mujeres ricas de clase alta que tenían una agenda muy ocupada. Mientras preparaba la bolsa se cercioró de llevarse el bañ Sra. Macmillan siempre insistía en que nadara en su piscina, pero, cuando se enteró de su miedo al agua, se preocupó que se relajara en su jacuzzi después de peinarla. Ginny no podía rehusar porque sabía que la otra era una viuda que disfrutaba compartiendo los lujos de la casa en la que vivía sola.

Miró con nerviosismo el reloj de la pared. Le costaba trabajo mantener la calma sabiendo que vería a Harry pocas horas después. Antes tenia que acudir a su reunión con Luna sobre el empleo de su hermana. Todavía no había hablado con Molly. Su hermana le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador en el que le decía que tenía muchísimo trabajo y no podía llamar hasta tarde. Sin embargo, le había dicho que le enviaría por mensajero su diario especial y encontraría otros modos de ayudarle a superar su timidez con Harry.

Estaba tan nerviosa que tiró la bolsa sin querer, su blusa favorita de satén rosa cayó al suelo. Lavender se acercó a levantarla y sonrió.

¿Vas a salir con Harry Potter? Preguntó.

Sí, es decir no. Quiere enseñarme su tienda. Le hubiera gustado contarle, el plan de Molly, pero, no podía traicionar la confianza de su hermana.

¡Fantástico! Exclamó su amiga. Te está abriendo su vida. Eso significa que le importas.

¿De verdad lo crees así? Preguntó Ginny, olvidando por un momento que iba a salir con él sólo a causa de su hermana.

Desde luego cuando un hombre quiere mostrarte dónde trabaja, puedes estar segura de que se interesa de verdad por ti.

Ginny tomó la bolsa y salió al aparcamiento. Estaba tan nerviosa y se sentía tan insegura, que pensó incluso en llamarlo desde la casa de la señora Macmillan y posponer la cita hasta que hubiera recibido más consejos de Molly. Condujo despacio por el Boulevard Hyde Park en la calle Tottenhar Court Road, la cual estaba bordeada de palmeras. La verja de la propiedad de la señora Macmillan estaba abierta y vio al jardinero meter la cortacésped en su camioneta y disponerse a salir cuando aparcó el coche, salió con tanta prisa que apenas se fijó en una furgoneta aparcada en el lado más lejano del camino. Tomó la bolsa y corrió hacia la entrada lateral que conducía directamente al baño privado de la señora Macmillan.

Mientras Harry ajustaba los cables detrás de la pantalla de la señora Macmillan, no pudo evitar pensar que iba a ver a Ginny aquel día en su tienda. Estaba deseando mostrarle el negocio que había empezado. Quería que viera lo que hacia y conociera a Neville Longbottom, su técnico. Pensaba mostrarle los equipos de alta tecnología que vendía; pero sobre todo quería enseñarle los diseños de los sistemas en lo que había trabajado con la esperanza de encontrar clientes interesados cuando comenzó a controlar la imagen de la pantalla, los hombros y la espalda de repente a causa de la tensión. Sus dudas sobre la sabiduría de volver a entrar en la vida de Ginny resurgieron con fuerza ¿Y si volvía a quererla como antes y ella lo rechazaba de nuevo?

Harry ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Preguntó la señora Macmillan a su espalda. Llevaba una ata de peluquería y rulos en el cabello.

¿Qué desea señora Macmillan? Preguntó guardando sus herramientas.

Había conocido a la mujer unos años atrás cuando trabajaba para otra tienda. Ella lo llamaba periódicamente para modernizar su equipo y que sus hijos y nietos pudieran disfrutar de él en sus visitas.

¿Puede revisar las televisores de los tres dormitorios de la casa de invitados? Preguntó – no funciona el control remoto de ninguno de ellos.

Claro, no hay problema –repuso él.

A propósito, cuando termine, puede nadar en la piscina antes de irse. Mi ama de llaves le dejará un bañador en la casa de invitados.

Harry pensó en declinar su oferta, ya que Neville lo estaría esperando en la tienda, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de la señora Macmillan. Además unos largos en la piscina le ayudaría a relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Puede que acepte Sra. Macmillan repuso con una sonrisa.

¡Fantástico! Mi peluquera terminará de peinarme y luego tengo que salir, así que hasta la próxima vez.

Cuando Harry Salió hacia la casa de invitados, situada a poca distancia del edificio principal se fijó en el agua azul de la piscina y en la espuma del vista de ambas cosas bastó para que empezara a relajarse. Quería sentirse cómodo cuando estuviera con Ginny, quería demostrarle que ya no necesitaba su amor tan desesperadamente como cuando la conoció. Quería empezar una amistad gradual con ella. Nada demasiado intenso. Así no se expondría a sufrir de nuevo.


	9. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 8 Un encuentro inesperado**

Ginny mojó de espuma el cabello corto de la Sra. Macmillan. La mujer comentó algo sobre un técnico que trabajaba en la casa de invitados, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para escuchar. Había tomado la decisión. Después del jacuzzi llamaría a Harry y pospondría la cita hasta que hubiera recibido el diario de su hermana.

¿Le gusta este estilo nuevo, Sra. Macmillan? Preguntó; le tendió un espejo y volvió el asiento para que pudiera verse por detrás.

Es precioso – musitó la mujer, contenta – me rejuvenece mucho. Le pagó generosamente el corte y añadió 20 galeones de propina.

No, Sra. Macmillan. Ya me ha pagado demasiado. La mujer le cerró con gentileza la mano en torno al dinero. Ahora ponte el bañador y métete en la bañera. Parece muy tensa – tomó su bolso – nos veremos la semana que viene.

Ginny sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Estaba muy tensa quizás el jacuzzi la relajara un poco. Se puso el bañador azul claro y tomó una toalla. Salió por la puerta de cristal que daba al patio y se quedó inmóvil.

¡Harry salía en ese momento de la piscina de la Sra. Macmillan! Contuvo el aliento al verlo. Llevaba un bañador verde y le brillaba la piel o por efecto del agua y el sol. Comenzó a secarse los brazos y piernas y ella miró sus hombros y pecho desnudos. Bajó la vista hasta su vientre, oculto por el bañador y sintió que la piel le ardía ¡Era la primera vez en su vida que miraba a un hombre de aquel modo! En el momento en que Harry entró en el jacuzzi se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Ginny – sonrió.

¿Eres la peluquera de la Sra. Macmillan?

La joven asintió- trabajo en el salón de belleza Tony & Guy en Oxford Street Westminster –repuso – tratando de hablar con calma. ¿Tú eres el técnico del que me ha hablado?

Sí, acabo de instalarle una televisión nueva. Me ha invitado a nadar un poco. A ti también ¿Eh?

Sólo en el jacuzzi

Ven conmigo- propuso él.

Ginny notó la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en los pechos y los pezones de ella se endurecieron en el acto. Vaciló- no podía meterse en aquel jacuzzi pequeño con Harry. Pensó en Molly y estuvo segura de que su hermana no había vacilado en hacerlo. Tenía que comportarse como ella sí quería mostrarse convincente en su papel. Avanzó despacio hacia la bañera, esforzándose por contener su excitación, por no sentir el magnetismo innegable que lo atraía hacia él.

Harry la observó acercarse. La tela elástica del bañador azul oprimía la redondez de sus pechos. Sus piernas desnudas parecían suaves y doradas bajo el sol. Fantaseó de inmediato con tocar la piel cálida del interior de sus muslos, justo entonces notó que ella abría y cerraba las manos con nerviosismo, como si no supiera que hacer o decir. Eso le sorprendió. La Ginny que él conocía era impetuosa e impulsiva, decía y hacía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella. El vapor del jacuzzi los separaba. Harry tendió una mano y ella la tomó vacilante. La condujo hasta la espuma blanca. Ginny se sentó enfrente de él y Harry deseó tomarla en sus brazos, pero, se contuvo. Miró los ojos brillantes de ella, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios rosas.

Eres hermosa Ginny, más hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo sin poder controlarse. Me he pasado toda la mañana pensando en ti.

Ginny se ruborizó – yo también en ti.

¿En serio?

Sí.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, su dulzura y vulnerabilidad, le daban ganas de besarla.

¿Y qué has pensado? Preguntó

En lo mucho que me excita volver a verte – repuso ella con voz temblorosa.

No tanto como a mí

¿Quieres apostar? Preguntó ella en tono burlón

La mirada de él recorrió el bañador de ella. Sus pezones sobresalían a través de la tela como si estuviera desnuda. Tragó saliva, anhelando tocarla, acariciarla su proximidad le produjo un deseo más poderoso del que nunca había sentido por ella. Se inclinó con impulsividad y rozó la mejilla cálida de ella con la mano.

Es una locura Ginny, pero casi tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos ahora por primera vez.

Así es- repuso ella – Es decir, los dos hemos cambiado mucho en siete años.

Tú desde luego sí – recorrió los labios de ella con el pulgar – te has convertido en una mujer increíble. Rozó con un dedo el cuello de ella hasta el hueco de sus pechos sin dejar de mirarla. La sintió temblar bajo su contacto, como si no la hubieran acariciado nunca. Justo en el momento en que la besaba, oyó una voz.

Señor Potter, lo llaman por teléfono.

Se volvió y vio al ama de llave de pie tras la puerta de cristal.

Gracias –repuso –voy enseguida, cuando se volvió hacia Ginny, ésta se había salido ya del jacuzzi y se envolvía el cuerpo en una toalla.

Harry, tengo que volver al trabajo dijo con voz temblorosa.

¿Nos veremos luego en mi tienda?

¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? Voy con retraso y es posible que tenga que hacer un par de trabajos esta tarde.

Harry sintió una gran decepció acuerdo lo entiendo, lo dejaremos para más adelante. La vio correr hacia la casa y sintió el impulso de llamarla. Necesitaba decirla que no había sido su intención avanzar tan aprisa. Lo único que deseaba era conocerla mejor.

Ginny corrió hasta el baño de la Sra. Macmillan. La piel le ardía todavía por efecto de las caricias de Harry. No se atrevía a ir a su tienda. Se había excitado tanto que se hubiera dejado besar por él de no ser por la interrupción del ama de llaves, bajo la ducha fría, podía sentir todavía las caricias de él. Deseaba que apretara con fuerzas las manos contra sus pechos y pezones… cerró el grifo de agua con brusquedad ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? ¡Estaba con Harry por Molly, no por ella!

Harry no la llamaba hermosa a ella. No eran sus labios los que tocaba. En su mente, seguía estando con Molly. Mientras se secaba, miró su reloj. ¡Había olvidado por completo su cita con Luna ¿Cómo podía dar más prioridad a su atracción por Harry, que al empleo de su hermana?

Se vistió, enojada consigo misma. Al salir de la casa, buscó con la vista la furgoneta de Harry, pero, ya no estaba. Debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero, le decepcionó no volver a verlo. Entró en el coche con un principio de jaqueca. Pidió en su interior que Luna pudiera decirle que el empleo de Molly estaría libre antes de lo previsto. Tenía que conseguir que su hermana se mudara a Londres lo antes posible porque no podía estar en presencia de Harry sin pensar en el deseo que sentía por él.


	10. Noticias y más noticias

**Capitulo 9 Noticias y más noticias**

Harry entró en su casa en el Valle de Godric, para comer algo antes de llamar a Neville. Su técnico le dijo que se había enterado a través de un amigo de que Industrias Zabini, ubicada en Abbey Road quería instalar monitores en los diez despachos de sus ejecutivos para poder mantener conferencias por video.

Harry deseaba ir allí en persona y convencer al Sr. Zabini de que era el hombre indicado para diseñar su equipo. Sacó un trozo de pollo del frigorífico y trató de concentrarse en lo que le diría al Sr. Zabini, pero, su mente no dejaba de volver a Ginny una y otra vez. En el jacuzzi se había mostrado muy abierta. Sus ojos expresaban un interés cálido que le hizo olvidar el recuerdo de su rechazo. Lo miraba como si fuera un hombre nuevo para ella, como si empezara a conocerlo por primera vez y sin embargo, luego se había mostrado fría. Hasta había anulado la cita prevista en su tienda.

Arrojó el hueso de pollo a la basura y se dijo que debería seguir adelante con su vida. Dentro de unos días conocería a la amiga de Hermione. Tal vez fuera la mujer que lo aceptara por completo. La mujer dispuesta a compartir su corazón y su alma con él.

Entonces ¿Por qué le parecía tan poco apropiado salir con otra mujer que no fuera Ginny? Sí ella no iba a salir en serio con él ¿Por qué no le entusiasmaba más la perspectiva de la comida del sábado en casa de Ronald?

Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con un repartidor que se disponía a tocar el timbre. Le entregó una carta y un papel para que lo firmara. Harry firmó el recibo y corrió hacia el coche con la carta en mano. En un semáforo miró el sobre para ver de quien era. No había remite. Entró en el aparcamiento subterráneo del bloque de edificios de Abbey Road y aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró disponible. Abrió la carta y vio de inmediato el nombre escrito al pie. Era de Ginny.

El corazón le latió con fuerza se preguntó si le diría que no quería volver a verlo. Fijó la vista en las líneas mecanografiadas.

_Querido Harry:_

_Supongo que me he vuelto algo tímida con los años. Cuando estoy contigo, me resulta difícil decirte lo que siento por ti. ¿Me perdonaras por haberte herido la noche de mi graduación? Pienso mucho en ti. Veo tu rostro en mi mente cuando trabajo, veo tus ojos sensuales. Y cuando estoy tumbada en la cama por las noches…_

Eh, amigo ha aparcado en un lugar reservado- oyó gritar a un vigilante.

Lo siento gritó a su vez. Metió la carta de Ginny en el sobre, la guardó en su bolsillo y se acercó al lugar que le señalaba el guarda. En su carta se mostraba atrevida, como la Ginny que él conocía. Sin embargo, en persona presentaba un lado más suave y tímido que lo atraía aún más cuando entró en la zona de recepción, le dijeron que esperara unos minutos. Las palabras invitadoras de Ginny llenaban sus pensamientos. Sacó la carta con rapidez y terminó de leerla.

Ginny se hallaba sentada en el despacho de Luna Lovegood. Tenía que conseguir que su hermana se mudara a Londres lo antes posible. No podía hacerse pasar por ella ni un momento más.

Antes de ir allí había pasado por su apartamento en Marylebone Street para ver sí había llegado el diario de Molly, pero, no había correo. En su contestador había una llamada, pero, llegaba ya tarde a su cita y no se molestó en escucharla.

Vio que Luna levantaba la vista de su videófono y le indicaba que estaría con ella en un momento.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como aumentaba la tensión en su interior. Tomó una fotografía familiar de la mesa, en la que aparecía su amiga con su esposo e hijos.

Ginny respecto a tu hermana… dijo Luna apagando la pantalla del videófono.

Sí, claro mi hermana- dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa.

Espero no te importe, pero, esta mañana la he llamado a Edimburgo. Le he ofrecido un buen sueldo.

Muchas gracias, ¿Cuándo puede venirse a Londres?

La verdad es que puede que haya un ligero retraso

¿Retraso?

El contable que cederá el puesto a tu hermana me ha dicho que sigue negociando el contrato con su nueva empresa le explicó Luna. Me ha preguntado si puede quedarse un poco más hasta que tenga a la mano el documento firmado.

Ginny se enderezó en su silla con ansiedad ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?

Cuatro o cinco semanas. Su nuevo jefe está fuera de la ciudad.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. A penas se enteró de que Luna le dijo que ya había comunicado el retraso a Molly y ésta no parecía tener problemas.

Sonó el teléfono y la mujer se volvió hacia él. Creo que esta llamada será larga. Os avisaré a Molly y a ti en cuanto sepa la fecha exacta.

Ginny se puso de pie – muchas gracias por tu ayuda dijo- le estrechó la mano con efusión.

De vuelta al salón de belleza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el retraso de la llegada de su hermana. En lugar de sentirse alarmada por tener que hacerse pasar por ella, sintió una súbita alegría al saber que tenía más semanas para estar con Harry. Entró en el aparcamiento tratando de decirse que sólo lo hacia por Molly, pero, por mucho tiempo que se repitiera aquellas palabras sabía que deseaba estar con Harry por sí misma.

Muchas gracias por el encargo. Harry estrechó la mano del señor Zabini con vigor- quedará complacido con el trabajo de mi compañía. Minutos después volvía a la furgoneta para hacer algunas llamadas, pero, solo tenía una cosa en mente: necesitaba hablar con Ginny. No podía creer que había escrito en su carta. Tenía que descubrir si hablaba en serio. Cuando terminó su trabajo fue directamente al salón de belleza Tony & Guy en Oxford Street Westminster. Aparcó la furgoneta en la acera y notó que el salón de belleza estaba a punto de cerrar. Miró a través de la puerta de cristal y vio a Ginny colocando su equipo, lista para marcharse. Con la carta bien segura en el bolsillo de atrás, empujó la puerta.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil a ver a Harry en la puerta se asustó y no supo que hacer. No podía permitir que nadie de su trabajo hablara con él porque alguien podía mencionar algo de su pasado que no tuviera nada que ver con la historia de su hermana. Se acercó a la puerta. ¡Harry! Exclamó conduciéndolo fuera - ¡Que increíble sorpresa!

Ginny he recibido tu carta ¿Mi carta? Preguntó ella confusa.

El hombre sacó el sobre del bolsillo. Esta vez no puedes seguir fingiendo –dijo- Tengo las pruebas aquí mismo.

La joven recordó la llamada de su contestador. Debía tratarse de Molly; le había dicho que la ayudaría a mostrarse más asertiva con Harry ¿Le había enviado una carta en su nombre?

Mi carta sí, claro ¿Qué te parece?

No se que pensar Ginny – me ha pillado de sorpresa

El corazón le dio un vuelco ¿Qué había escrito Molly en esa carta? ¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que ponía?

Harry sostenía el sobre en la mano. Es tu modo de decirlo

¿Y que modo es ese exactamente?

Harry pareció algo sorprendido. ¿Quieres que te la lea en voz alta?

Ginny tragó saliva y levantó la barbilla. No me avergüenza lo que he escrito.

Vale si quieres la leo.

La joven contuvo el aliento, temerosa de oír el contenido de la carta.


	11. La Carta

**Capítulo 10 La carta **

Ginny notó que Harry vacilaba en leer la carta en voz alta y su inseguridad aumentó ¿Quieres que me salte las líneas que más me han afectado?

Esas son mis favoritas repuso-ella

Harry carraspeó. Cuando estoy en la cama por la noche, sueño con estar en tus brazos-leyó; levantó la vista ¿Quieres que continúe?

Desde luego ¿Por qué no? Se prometió que estrangularía a su hermana.

Pienso en tus labios sobre los mío – prosiguió él- "En tus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Te necesito Harry; te necesito" metió lentamente el papel en el sobre ¿Hablabas en serio, Ginny?

La joven se esforzó por recuperar el aliento ¿Por qué iba a escribir eso si no? Rezó para que no captara el temblor de su voz. Porque las palabras de Molly expresaban exactamente lo que sentía por él.

Harry la miró a los ojos ¿Estas segura de que quieres empezar algo de nuevo conmigo?

¿Empezar? Quería empezar, continuar y quedarse con él para siempre –pensó- sí, muy segura – veía dudas en sus ojos y sabía que debía acallarlas por su hermana. Estaré a tu lado sin importarme lo que tardes en volver a confiar en mí.

Harry no podía creerlo. Ginny decía las palabras exactas que anhelaba escuchar ¿Y si tardo meses o años? – preguntó.

Esperaré décadas si es preciso añadió ella con ojos invitadores.

Harry la estrechó en sus brazos sin pensar. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. Apretó su rostro contra, el cabello sedoso de ella e inhalo su perfume. Olía a flores un aroma distinto al que recordaba en ella. Y más dulce, mucho más dulce. Su boca encontró la de ella. La notó vacilar un instante, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó contra él sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas se fundieron en un beso explorador. La apretó aun más contra sí y sintió los senos de ella sobre su pecho. Su lengua inició un baile sensual con la de ella una promesa de otros placeres futuros. Tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que la besaba. De que era una mujer nueva para él.

Hola chicos- sonó la voz de Lavender.

Harry apenas era consciente de hallarse en la acera del Tony & Guy. Lo único que sabía era que no quería dejar de besar a Ginny. Notó que los labios de ella se apartaban despacio. Se había sonrojado y cuando la miró a los ojos, ella apartó la vista casi como si se avergonzara del beso.

La estrecho contra sí un momento más. Cena conmigo mañana por la noche- susurró.

Una sonrisa abrió los labios de ella. Sí, susurró a su vez.

Harry no podía apartar la vista de ella mientras le presentaba a Lavender, Ginny se despidió de él con la mano y siguió a su amiga en dirección al aparcamiento.

Sintió que el universo entero era un lugar perfecto, pero, sólo hasta que recordó su promesa de conocer a la amiga de Hermione el sábado por la noche. Entró en su coche con sensación de culpa. Pensó alguna excusa para librarse de su compromiso con Hermione, pero, no podía defraudar a su cuñada. Le había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Al salir del aparcamiento, miró hacia atrás para ver si Ginny seguía a la vista. La joven se volvió entonces y sus ojos se encontraron. El corazón le dio un vuelco sólo con mirarla, Ginny entró en el aparcamiento sumida en una nube. Le ardían las mejillas al pensar en el beso de Harry. Cuando sus labios la tocaron por primera vez, supo que debía apartarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba quela besara. Quería sentir su cuerpo duro contra el de ella. Y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, fue como si estuviera haciendo el amor.

Ginny, Harry y tú hacéis una pareja perfecta comentó Lavender ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ibais tan en serio?

Sólo somos amigos –repuso la joven, acercándose a su coche.

¿Amigos? Repitió Lavender abriendo la puerta del suyo – si mi esposo me besara así, no saldríamos del dormitorio en 24 horas.

Ginny despidió a su amiga con la mano y salió del aparcamiento frustrada ¿Por qué se permitía creer que un hombre tan increíble como Harry podría sentirse atraído por ella? Sabía que no era lo bastante excitante o sensual para mantener el interés de ningún hombre.


	12. Recuerdos amargos

**Capítulo 11** **Recuerdos amargos**

Ya que, ni siquiera Deán Thomas había querido casarse con ella. Porque, dos años atrás, Ginny había descubierto que no era lo bastante mujer para ningún hombre. Cuando aparcó delante de su apartamento, permaneció sentada en el coche y recordó la noche en que Deán rompió su relación. Ginny creía que él la amaba, que algún día le pediría que se casara con él, a pesar de que todavía no le había presentado a su familia. Aquella noche en concreto, Deán le dijo que tenía que hacer horas extras en la tienda de comida sana en la que trabajaba como encargado. Ginny quiso darle una sorpresa, pero, cuando entró en la tienda, se encontró con otro encargado. Confusa, se acercó al apartamento de Deán, pero, él no respondió al timbre. Cada vez más alterada, fue a ver a Cho Chang, su mejor amiga. Tenía que haber visto el coche negro de Deán aparcado delante del apartamento de su amiga. Tenía que haber llamado al telefonillo de abajo en lugar de subir directamente hasta su piso.

En la sala de estar de Cho, encontró a Deán sin camisa. Su amiga tenía el cabello revuelto e iba ataviada sólo con una bata. Le dijo que lo sentía mucho y que no sabía cómo contarle que llevaba meses saliendo con Deán en secreto.

Entonces intervino él, quien le comunicó que le faltaba algo y que nunca le había llenado estar con ella. Con Cho siento una compenetración sexual –le dijo. Una pasión que nunca he sentido contigo. Ginny se sintió traicionada, destrozada, pero, sobretodo, disminuida como mujer. No poseía cualidades emocionales y sensuales para retener a un hombre y sabía por qué. Nunca se excitaba cuando la acariciaba Deán. Nunca había hecho el amor con él, pero, su mejor amiga sí.

Cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza.

El único hombre que había elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta un nivel peligroso era Harry Potter. Pero Harry no la veía a ella, sino a su hermana gemela.

Cuando subió a su apartamento para llamar a Molly para reñirla por la carta, vio una caja de cartón en su puerta con un recibo firmado por su vecina.


	13. El Diario de Molly

**Capitulo 12 Diario de Molly y la cena con Harry.**

Metió la caja en el apartamento y sonó el teléfono.

Ginny sé que estás furiosa conmigo por esa carta dijo su hermana, pero solo quería impulsar un poco la relación.

¿Un poco? Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá. La próxima vez que pienses enviarle algo a Harry, será mejor que lo comentes antes conmigo, ¿Vale?

Siento haberte molestado dijo su hermana, preocupada - ¿Y bien? Añadió ¿Harry se muestra interesado?

Me ha invitado a cenar mañana por la noche.

Estupendo sabía que te lo ganarías.

El beso de Harry atormentaba a Ginny Molly tengo que decirte…

¿Has leído mi diario? La interrumpió la otra.

Todavía no – sacó el diario verde de la caja ¿Es para todo público? Preguntó con ligereza.

No te preocupes, Ginny. Nunca llegamos hasta el final. Harry es un encanto como yo estaba en el instituto no quiso.

Su respeto por Molly hizo que Ginny se sintiera más cerca de él. ¿Qué más as metido en esa caja? Preguntó.

Ya lo verás.

Ginny sacó unas medias de seda y vio ropa interior con encaje y vestidos escotados. Molly yo no puedo llevar esto. Gritó. No es mi estilo.

Exacto insistió su hermana. Si sales con él ataviada con tus pantalones de algodón y tus vestidos amplios, jamás lo convencerás. Es un hombre muy sexy y le gusta estar con una mujer a la que no le da miedo mostrar su lado sensual.

Ginny deseaba gritar que ella no tenía un lado sensual, pero, le avergonzaba demasiado admitirlo. Esos vestidos son demasiado cortos – protestó – tendré que bajar los dobladillos.

Ni se te ocurra – insistió Molly. No tardaré en llegar a Londres. ¿Puedes aguantar hasta entonces?

¿Aguantar? Deseaba poder disponer de una eternidad para estar con Harry –pensaba.

Todo irá bien –dijo. Cuando colgó el teléfono, sintió un nudo en el estomago. Deseaba que su hermana viviera con ella en Londres, pero, también deseaba a Harry. Abrió el diario de Molly y comenzó a leerlo. Su hermana describía como se había enamorado de Harry en la fiesta de su dieciséis cumpleaños, hablaba de su primer beso y de la rosa amarilla que él le colocó en el cabello su primer Día de San Valentín juntos. A medida que aprendía a conocerlo a través de los ojos de Molly, se sentía más cerca de él. Empezó a leer algo sobre una doble cita con otra pareja, pero partes de las páginas estaban manchadas con un líquido que había borrado las palabras. Volvió su atención a las últimas páginas, donde hablaba de la noche de su graduación, en la que Harry le ofreció el anillo en la parte trasera de la limusina que había alquilado. Se mordió el labio inferior al leer como Molly, le devolvía el anillo y como él guardaba silencio y miraba por la ventanilla el resto del viaje. Comprendió lo mucho que debió sufrir y se le partió el corazón. Colocó el diario sobre la mesilla y deseó no haberlo leído. Porque cuanto más conocía a Harry más se enamoraba de él.

En el restaurante japonés del centro de Londres. Harry miró su reloj por enésima vez.

Ginny llevaba ya 5 minutos de retraso. Sabía que debería haber ido a buscarla a su casa, pero ella insistió en que se verían allí y no podía evitar preguntarse si había cambiado de idea. Se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentado al estilo japonés delante de una mesita baja. Recordaba que la comida japonesa era la favorita de Ginny y siempre había soñado con visitar Japón. Había elegido una mesa situada en un rincón íntimo del restaurante. Al fin la vio entrar. Se puso de pie de inmediato. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto y un vestido color lavanda realzaba sus piernas. Se quitó los zapatos y siguió al anfitrión japonés hasta la mesa.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Siento llegar tar…

Ginny, estas preciosa dijo él, embrujado por su belleza.

La joven se ruborizó – Tú también… quiero decir es un restaurante estupendo.

Los dedos de él rozaron con gentileza la piel cálida del brazo de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el escote amplio del vestido y sintió el deseo repentino de apretar los labios contra el valle de sus pechos. Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta la mesa. ¿Quieres que pida sushi para los dos como hacíamos siempre?

Sí, desde luego; como siempre.

Le pediré al chef que prepare los rollitos de atún como a ti te gustan

Perfecto. Ginny lo observó alejarse hacia la barra y le entró un pánico repentino ¡Odiaba el atún! El mero hecho de pensar en comerlo crudo le producía naúseas. Pero no le quedaba más remedio sí quería hacerse pasar por su hermana. Se removió incomoda en el suelo. El vestido de Molly le estrangulaba los pechos, las caderas y las nalgas. El dobladillo sólo cubría la parte superior de sus muslos. Habría prescindido de las medias porque le gustaba sentir las piernas libres, pero en aquel momento deseó habérselas tapado. No tenía porque haberle hecho caso a Molly. Su ropa amplia era mucho mejor que morir de la vergüenza ataviada con un vestido mini. Comprobó que no miraba nadie y levantó el dobladillo. Le alivió ver que podía sacar 4 centímetros al vestido. También notó que las costuras podían dar más de sí. Empezó a tirar del hilo del dobladillo para alargar el vestido aunque eso implicara que quedara una arruga abajo.

Ginny, el sushi parece… Harry miró sus muslos desnudos. Estupendo- su mirada sensual le produjo un cosquilleo agradable entre las piernas. Se ruborizó y se bajó el vestido.

Me parecía que tenía una mancha –dijo.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Preguntó él con voz ronca.

No, no. Ya está bien así.

Harry se sentó a su lado en el suelo; su hombro rozó el de ella y su muslo apretó la pierna de la joven.

El camarero llevó un plato con rollitos de atún crudo y arroz blanco envuelto en algas verdes.

Ginny tomó sus palillos con nerviosismo. Deseó que Molly hubiera mencionado en su diario que los rollitos de atún era su comida japonesa favorita para haberse anticipado a Harry y haber pedido otra cosa.

El hombre se acercó más a ella y colocó un rollito en su plato. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que Ginny podía oler su aliento mentolado. Eso casi consiguió que olvidara el rollito Harry esperó a que lo probara. La joven se metió un trocito en la boca de mala gana.

Hummm – dijo, deseando mostrarse agradable. Sin embargo en cuanto tragó el pescado crudo, tuvo la sensación de que volvía a subir por la garganta. Levantó el vaso de agua, a punto de vomitar.

Ginny ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

La joven quería asentir, pero casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró negando con la cabeza. Lo siento, comentó – no me gusta el atún

Pero yo creía…

Mis gustos por la comida han cambiado algo a lo largo de los años- se apresuró a añadir ella.

Harry le limpió unos granos de arroz de los labios.

Ginny tu has cambiado en muchos modos. Me gusta –le tomó la mano – ven vamos a tomar una hamburguesa.

La joven se levantó de golpe y oyó un ruido de tela rasgada. Las costuras del vestido se soltaron desde el dobladillo a las caderas. Sintió una ráfaga de aire sobre las piernas y nalgas.

¡Oh, no! Gritó. Sujetó los lados del vestido, tan avergonzada que quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Ginny toma mi chaqueta – dijo él. Se quitó la chaqueta deportiva gris y le ató las mangas en torno a la cintura. Luego dio unas propinas al camarero y la guió fuera del restaurante.


	14. Podemos olvidar el pasado

**Capítulo 13 ¿Podemos olvidar el pasado?**

Una vez en el exterior del restaurante, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le tendió un ticket al mozo para que le trajera el coche.

Ginny comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

No te preocupes- le susurró él al oído – te llevaré directamente a casa.

¿No se me ve nada? Murmuró ella. Harry bajó la vista para asegurarse estaban bien atadas y un golpe de viento levantó la prenda. Vio un instante sus nalgas semi desnudas, la parte superior de sus muslos y una braguitas rosas. Tiró con nerviosismo del cuello de su camisa. La piel le ardía. Estás bien tapada.

¿De verdad?

Sí,

La joven sonrió – gracias por cuidar de mi Harry

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo…

Antes de terminar la frase se acercó a ellos una mujer de pelo rizado acompañada de un hombre alto.

¿Harry? ¿Ginny? Preguntó la mujer, atónita no puedo creer que seáis vosotros ¿Volvéis a estar juntos?

Harry la reconoció de inmediato Susan Bones ¿Qué haces tú aquí en Londres? Notó que Ginny se ponía tensa y supuso que se debía a su vestido roto. Recordó en el acto la época en que Ginny y él salían con Susan y Terry en Escocia.

Ahora me llamo Susan Corner dijo la mujer y vivo en Picadelly Circus con Michael Corner; mi marido – se colgó con orgullo del brazo de él – Ginny me alegro mucho de verte.

La joven palideció.

Susan estás magnifica – musitó.

Ginny te acuerdas de la última vez que salimos con Harry y Terry en Escocia? Preguntó la otra. Nunca me contaste porque os marchasteis tan pronto aquella noche.

Ginny se asustó. Es increíble que te acuerdes de esas cosas.

Vamos Ginny dímelo - insistió Susan. Me muero de ganas de saber lo que hicisteis.

Probablemente no fue muy importante, porque ni siquiera me acuerdo. Notó que Harry se ponía tenso a su lado. Así es. Añadió él – una noche poco especial para el recuerdo sus ojos se encontraron y Ginny supo que había metido la pata.

En aquel momento llegó el mozo con la furgoneta y suspiró aliviada.

Susan tenemos que volver a salir juntos dijo Harry

Estamos en la guía telefónica com Corner – repuso la mujer.

Ginny le dio un abrazo, estrecho la mano de Harry y subió a la furgoneta. En cuanto se alejaron en cuanto se alejaron, se dio cuenta de que Harry permanecía muy callado. Mi apartamento está cerca de la autovía de Marylebone Street –dijo. Tratando de romper el hielo – a sólo seis manzanas de la estación de King`s Cross.

Harry la miró. Ginny como has podido olvidar lo que ocurrió cuando nos separamos aquella noche de Susan y Terry?

Hablaba en voz baja y decepcionada. Lo siento –dijo ella – supongo que el vestido roto me ha afectado el cerebro.

Harry se detuvo en un semáforo, mantuvo la vista al frente. Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos aquella noche, aparqué mi viejo chevy cerca del puente Victoria.

A Ginny le sudaban las manos. Sí, claro cerca del puente victoria.

Harry – vaciló. Fue la primera vez que te dije que te quería.

Sonó un claxon detrás de ellos y lanzó el coche hacia adelante. Ginny miró por la ventanilla. Le había herido y no era su intención. Quería decirle que ella no era Molly. Que ella jamás había olvidado la primera vez que le había dicho que la quería. Cuando pasaban cerca de la estación de trenes King`s Cross recordó que tenía que arreglar aquello, tanto por su hermana como por sí misma.

Harry ¿Podemos olvidar el pasado? Preguntó. Quiero disfrutar de estar a tu lado ahora, en este momento.

El rostro de él se relajó poco a poco. La miró sonriente. De acuerdo

Gracias.

El hombre aparcó delante del edificio del apartamento y salió a abrirle la puerta. Me muero de ganas de ver tu casa.

Ginny sintió una angustia repentina. Será mucho más rápido que entre a cambiarme y vuelva a salir. ¿Y si veía algo que no le parecía propio de Molly? Además nunca había estado un hombre en su apartamento con excepción de Deán.

Harry la miró ¿No confías en mí?

Bueno yo…

Prometo que no miraré como te desnudas.

Ginny metió la llave en la puerta con ansiedad. Entra, su apartamento estaba oscuro. Apretó el interruptor, pero la sala de estar siguió a oscuras tengo que revisar la instalación eléctrica –dijo. Debe haber algo mal y a veces las luces se apagan solas.

Harry encendió y apagó varias veces el interruptor ¿Tienes una linterna? Preguntó. Su pecho musculoso rozaba la espalda de ella. El calor de su cuerpo atravesó los músculos de ella como una cerilla que encendiera una vela. Supo al instante que había sido un error invitarlo a su casa.

Tengo una en la cocina

Vamos a buscarla

No puedo… vaciló, sintiéndose una tonta tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Es cierto ya me acuerdo- repuso él – iré yo, pero antes déjame probar de nuevo. Siguió subiendo el interruptor. El apartamento se iluminó.

Ya está susurró él a su espalda.

Ginny quería volverse y echarse a sus brazos. En lugar de eso, cuando él no miraba, descolgó la foto enmarcada de Molly y ella y corrió hacia la cocina.

¿Quieres un refresco? Preguntó

Sí, gracias

Escondió la foto en un cajón y se volvió hacia él. Parecía encontrarse cómodo allí, Ginny tuvo la impresión de que había estado un millón de veces en su apartamento y no podía imaginar cómo era estar sin él.

Harry, de pie en la sala de estar, tenía la sensación de haber entrado en otra dimensión de la vida de Ginny. Recordaba lo desordenada que solía ser ella en el instituto. Su taquilla estaba siempre atestada de camisetas arrugadas, libros y restos de comida. Cuando entraba en su coche, lanzaba sus cuadernos y pañuelos de papel por cualquier parte. La transformación producida en ella era increíble. La sala estaba inmaculada. Tenía un sofá cómodo color burdeos con un par de cojines de ganchillo a cada lado, una mesita de café de nogal, con las revistas bien ordenadas encima y una alfombra blanca en el centro de la estancia.

Nunca me había imaginado tu apartamento así – le dijo al verle llegar.

Ginny colocó dos latas de refrescos en la mesita. ¿No te gusta?

Harry notó que esperaba su respuesta con ansiedad, como si su opinión importara mucho. Recordaba que Ginny siempre hacía lo que le apetecía sin preocuparse por lo que pensaran los demás él incluido. ¿Importa eso? Preguntó, algo sorprendido.

Ginny se ruborizó – me importa mucho, Harry.

El corazón le dio un brincó. Su dulzura hizo que le tomara las manos y la atrajera hacia sí. Me encanta tu casa Ginny. Le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con su boca cuando sonó el teléfono.

Disculpa – dijo ella con rapidez contestaré en mi dormitorio mientras me cambio.

De acuerdo

Ginny entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Harry tenía la impresión de que no quería que supiera quien llamaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Estaría saliendo con otro hombre? Se tomó la lata de un trago. No tenía derecho a preguntar quien la llamaba por teléfono. No estaba comprometida con él. Podía salir con quien quisiera. Tomo una revista y la hojeó con rapidez, sin poder dejar de pensar que todavía no se atrevía a confiar en sus sentimientos por ella.

Dejó la revista y se quitó los zapatos. Estaba a punto de tumbarse en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza cuando algo se lo impidió. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como si estuviera en su casa y se incorporó con rapidez. Mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos, fue muy consciente de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y se dijo que no debía ir tan aprisa.

Ginny miró la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y se acercó el teléfono a sus labios. Molly no puedo hablar ahora contigo.

¿Está Harry ahí?- adivinó su hermana

En la sala de estar. Se desató la chaqueta con la mano libre, se quitó el vestido y se sentó en la cama con el juego de ropa interior de su hermana.

¡Fantástico! Exclamó Molly, excitada Ginny, ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Tu ropa interior. Se ha roto las costuras de tu vestido, así que me lo he quitado y…

¿Se han roto las costuras? Se rio su hermana – eso me gusta.

Hablo en serio – protestó Ginny - no hay nada entre nosotros.

Ginny me fio de ti. Quiero que Harry se sienta cerca de ti porque así se sentirá cerca de mí. Te quiero hermanita

Molly yo también te quiero. Deseaba decirle que Harry le gustaba; que le encantaba tenerlo en casa.

Será mejor que vuelvas con él te llamo luego.

Acababa de colgar cuando se apagó la luz del dormitorio y el cuarto quedó a oscuras. Oyó un crujido bajo la cama y le pareció ver una sombra que entraba en su cuarto por la ventana. Tanteó en busca del interruptor de la lámpara y ésta cayó al suelo ¿Ginny? –oyó grita a Harry detrás de la puerta. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

¡Tengo miedo! Exclamó Harry no esperó una invitación para entrar. Abrió la puerta y vio la silueta de ella en la cama. ¿Estás bien?

La joven corrió hacia él. Abrázame Harry.

Ginny - susurró él. Apretó el rostro contra el cabello de ella inhalando su aroma. Sintió que se relajaba en sus brazos, como si confiara plenamente en él. Acercó los labios a su rostro y la besó en la boca. Apretó su cuerpo con más fuerza y sintió la piel desnuda de su espalda. Un instante después, sus dedos rozaban el cierre del sujetador. Una oleada de deseo invadió su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda en sus brazos. Olvidó que se había prometido ir más despacio olvidó todo lo que no fuera la necesidad que tenia de ella.


	15. la cita de Harry

**Capitulo 14 La cita de Harry**

Ginny contuvo el aliento, al sentir que Harry le desbrochaba el sujetador. Sabía que debía detenerlo, que iba demasiado lejos, pero el deseo debilitaba su voluntad.

Cuando sintió las manos viriles de él sobre sus pechos, un gemido escapó de sus labios, un gemido placentero, desconocido para ella. Quería que la tocara donde ningún hombre la había tocado jamás. Metió impulsivamente las manos bajo la camisa de él y acarició los músculos fuertes de su torso. Recibió los latidos de su corazón contra las palmas, como si su roce hubiera encendido todo su ser. Apretó sus pezones y él lanzó un gemido, un sonido de placer que inundó de placer el cuerpo de ella.

Ginny – susurró, bajando la mano hasta la seda de sus braguitas. Quiero estar cerca de ti. Apretó sus nalgas y ella contuvo el aliento y dejó estrechar contra el vientre de él.

De repente volvió la luz al dormitorio. Ginny se ruborizó intensamente, se apartó de sus brazos y evitó su mirada. Buscó su vestido roto para cubrirse. Harry, estar temprano en el salón de belleza.

Sí, claro – repuso él. Dejaremos la hamburguesa para otro día. Harry salió del apartamento con tal ansiedad que apenas consiguió abrir la puerta de la furgoneta. Lanzó su chaqueta sobre el asiento, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Puso el motor en marcha y se dijo que, si seguía así acabaría por espantar a Ginny de nuevo. Había pensado volver a invitarla a su tienda, pero, no había tenido ocasión y todo por que había sido incapaz de controlar su deseo por ella. Salió de la calle Marylebone preguntándose si querría volver a verlo. Ese era el verdadero problema, que nunca sabía sí metía la pata con ella o no un momento antes se sentía poseído por el deseo y creía que era mutuo. Pero tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez estaba atrapado en sus necesidades que no sabía ver que ella no sentía lo mismo por él como una pareja y se dijo que debía dejar de asumir que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella de una cosa estaba seguro: era preciso que controlara su pasión. Porque sí no lo hacía podía espantarla para siempre.

Ginny en el dormitorio, levantó el auricular para marcar el número de Molly. Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Seguía sin aliento debido a las caricias de Harry ¿Debería contarle a su hermana cómo la afectaba él? ¿Podía confesarle que sólo pensaba en hacer el amor con él? Colgó el teléfono sin marcar. No podía hablar con Molly cuando todo su ser sentía que Harry Potter era el hombre al que quería desesperadamente en su vida. Su hermana adivinaría la verdad de inmediato por mucho que intentara ocultárselo. Entró en el cuarto de baño y vio sus pechos desnudos en el espejo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y la invadió una tristeza profunda. Sabía que Harry no había entrado nunca en su dormitorio de no ser por lo que sentía por su hermana. Se lavó la cara tratando de lavar sus sentimientos hacia él, intentando imaginar como iba a hacer comprender a su hermana que no había sido su intención acabar en brazos de Harry.

El sábado por la tarde mientras Harry encendía la barbacoa en el patio de la casa de Ronald, no dejaba de pensar en Ginny. Había tenido que reprimir varias veces ese impulso de llamarla. Quería decirle que no iba a presionarla como había hecho siete años atrás. Qué le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Pero supuso que llamarla para contarle eso era, en sí mismo una forma de presión, observó las llamas de la barbacoa prender en el carbón y pensó en los ojos de color miel de Ginny, en su cabello pelirrojo, su aroma a rosas y la firmeza de sus nalgas.

¿Estas deseando conocer a la amiga de Hermione? Le preguntó – su hermano, colocando los utensilios de la barbacoa a un lado.

Claro que sí, repuso – Harry, trató de olvidarse de Ginny y se quemó un dedo en la barbacoa - ¡Ay!

Ron le tendió un cubito de hielo ¿Sigues pensando en tu antiguo amor?

Estoy confuso- repuso Harry, acercando el hielo al dedo – siempre que creo que Ginny siente lo mismo que yo, aprieta los frenos.

Te esfuerzas demasiado. Relájate un poco.

¿Cómo? Cuando estoy con ella, tiene mi corazón en sus manos. No puedo evitarlo.

Tío Harry, ha llegado la amiga de mamá- Rose se acercó a ellos con un plato de hamburguesas y perritos calientes.

Harry tragó saliva. Tenía la impresión de estar traicionando a Ginny. Lo último que deseaba era conocer a otra mujer. Le quitó el plato a su sobrina y ésta le hizo inclinarse y le susurró al oído- la amiga de mamá es demasiado estirada para ti, tío.

Antes de que pudiera responder se acercó Hermione. Harry te presentó a Marietta Edgecombe

El hombre le tendió la mano. ¿Qué tal Marietta?

La sensación de la mano de ella le resultó incomoda; no era cálida como la de Ginny.

Es un placer conocerte Harry- lo saludó Marietta.

Tío Harry, me muero de hambre – anunció Rose. Tiró de él hacia la barbacoa tu haces mejor las hamburguesas que papá.

Ronald adoptó una expresión herida y la niña se acercó a consolarlo, Harry, entre tanto puso la carne en la parrilla.

Se dijo que debía relajarse, pero, seguía pensando en Ginny, deseando que estuviera allí con ellos.

Marietta se acercó con un vaso de té con hielo. Señaló la única hamburguesa con queso que había en la parrilla. La mía me gusta medio hecha.

Bien- repuso él.

Buscó algo que decir, pero la mente se le quedó en blanco. Cuando estaba con Ginny, deseaba compartir con ella todos sus pensamientos.

Harry, ¿Te ha contado Hermione que soy divorciada? Preguntó Marietta.

Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? Preguntó él tratando de mostrarse cortés.

Seis meses- la mujer bajó la voz. Estuvimos casados 8 años. Todavía pienso en él a menudo. Lo echo mucho de menos.

Harry comprendía muy bien aquel sentimiento. ¿En serio? A mí me pasa lo mismo con mi antigua novia.

¿De verdad? Pareció aliviada y empezó a hablar de su ex marido, le contó que era el único hombre que siempre le había interesado.

Harry dio la vuelta a la hamburguesa de queso y pensó que Ginny era la única mujer en la que había pensado, la única con la que podía imaginarse viviendo. En aquel momento vio el humo negro que envolvía la hamburguesa de Marietta.

¡Valla! Tiró la carne a la basura. Lo siento ¿No prefieres un perrito caliente?

Le tendió uno sin esperar respuesta. Quería compensarla por el desastre de la hamburguesa, así que se dispuso a echarle mostaza en el perrito. De repente, la mostaza saltó del frasco y manchó la blusa inmaculada de la mujer. Marietta levantó las manos y soltó el vaso de té, cuyo contenido salpicó el rostro de Harry.

Rose se echó a reír mientras Hermione corría a la casa a buscar servilletas de papel y Ron la seguía para contestar una llamada imaginaria de teléfono.

Marietta, te pagaré la limpieza de la blusa- dijo Harry, secándose la cara, siento mucho todo esto.

Yo también- dijo ella, frotándose con papel las manchas de la blusa. Harry te llaman por teléfono – gritó Ron.

El hombre se disculpó y corrió al interior. Era Neville su técnico. Le había pedido que trabajara aquel día para poder asistir a la barbacoa de su hermano. A Neville no solía importarle hacer horas extras, ya que necesitaba el dinero para mantener a su familia.

Harry he llevado la cadena musical a la casa del señor Finnigan. Una tos fea cortó sus palabras, pero he tenido que venirme a casa antes de instalarlo. Creo que he pillado la gripe ¿Podrías acabar el trabajo?

Iré ahora mismo

El señor Finnigan ha dejado la llave donde siempre. Siento interrumpir la comida.

Acuéstate y ponte bien.

Cuando colgó el teléfono y salió al patio, Marietta se había marchado ya.

Hermione, no era mi intención montar ese número

No te preocupes, repuso su cuñada Marietta me ha dicho que tú la has ayudado a darse cuenta de que sigue queriendo a su ex – marido y no está preparada para salir con nadie todavía. Y por lo que me dijo Ron la otra noche, tú sigues pensando en tu amiga Ginny.

¿Te dijo eso? – lanzó una mirada de frialdad a su hermano.

Ron sonrió con aire afligido, se llevó un perrito caliente a la boca y no dijo nada.

Hermione miró a Harry con preocupación.

No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir Harry. Me gustaría que pudieras olvidarla y empezar de nuevo.

No se si es posible, Hermione.

Sabía que sólo quería protegerlo, pero en ese momento deseaba hablar con Ginny más que nada en el mundo.

Su sobrina lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

No te preocupes tío. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a la mujer perfecta.

Harry la abrazó

No me casaré con nadie sin consultarlo contigo.


	16. las aspiraciones de Harry

**Capitulo 15 Las aspiraciones de Harry**

Antes de ir a la casa del cliente, pasó por su apartamento y marcó el número de Ginny. Necesitaba saber sí seguía todavía en su vida.

¿Diga?

Harry oyó ruido de agua al fondo. Se la imaginó desnuda en la bañera y tragó saliva. Te echo de menos Ginny – musitó.

La línea permaneció largo rato en silencio y el corazón se le encogió. No debería haberla llamado; ya volvía a presionarla otra vez.

Ginny desnuda en la bañera, apretó el teléfono inalámbrico contra su oído. Le temblaban las manos. Harry yo también te echo de menos – susurró a su vez.

Ginny tenía que oír tu voz. La joven contuvo el aliento ¿Qué haces en este momento?

Tomar un baño

¿Estas desnuda? Preguntó él con voz ronca.

Del todo repuso ella, sorprendida de su atrevimiento. Estoy rodeada de burbujas.

¡Ojalá Pudiera estar a tu lado! Un espasmo, de placer recorrió los muslos de ella.

¿Cómo íbamos a arreglarnos? Preguntó – la bañera es muy pequeña.

Yo entraría primero y tú podrías sentarte en mi regazo.

Ginny sintió que se le erizaban los pezones. La zona de entre sus muslos palpitaba de deseo. Se tocó la parte interior del muslo, soñando con las manos de él. El teléfono resbaló y cayó al agua.

¡Oh no! – se lanzó a por el – Harry ¿Sigues allí? ¿Harry? No, oyó nada, así que dejó el teléfono a un lado y se hundió en el agua, preguntándose lo que debía hacer. No quería, que pensara que le había colgado deliberadamente, pero, tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo desde, otro teléfono porque el podía pensar que lo estaba alentando a hablar así, que era justamente lo que quería hacer. Su cuerpo seguía palpitando cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la bañera pensando en él. Salió y se envolvió en una toalla. Corrió a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Al ver a Harry de pie al otro lado, el corazón le latió con fuerza.

Su cabello rebelde parecía algo revuelto. Sus ojos verdes tenían una expresión preocupada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con nerviosismo, como si no estuviera seguro de que ella fuera a abrirle la puerta.

Ginny se olvidó que se encontraba semidesnuda y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo más. Harry no quería colgar – dijo.

El hombre la miró a los ojos. Creí que te habías enfadado conmigo por mi conversación.

No, nada de eso. Quería oír más – musitó ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Notó la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo cubierto por la toalla y se ruborizó. Deseaba en secreto que Harry le arrancara la prenda y acariciara su piel, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo la foto de Molly y ella, que había vuelto a colocar en la pared.

Colocó la puerta de modo que él no pudiera verla y apretó la toalla con más fuerza en torno a su cuerpo.

Ginny no he venido a ponerte incómoda – dijo él con gentileza –mi técnico está enfermo y tengo que ir a instalarle un equipo a un cliente ¿Quieres acompañarme?

¿Ahora? Preguntó la joven contenta ¡de que quisiera estar con ella - ¿A tu cliente no le importará?

En absoluto. Ya he trabajado otras veces para él. Esta fuera de la ciudad le apartó un mechón mojado de la frente - ¿Vendrás?

-Me gustaría, pero, tengo un problema.

¿Cuál?

-No puedo ir con esta toalla.

Harry sonrió. ¿Qué te parece si te espero en el coche?

Saldré en un segundo.

En cuanto se quedó sola se quitó la toalla. Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse y vio el vestido de tirantes verde estampado que le había enviado Molly, con una nota en la que le indicaba que se lo pusiera sin sujetador. Después de la experiencia del restaurante, vaciló un momento. No, obstante, necesitaba que algo le recordara que estaba con Harry por su hermana y no debía dejarse atrapar por sus sentimientos hacia él. Se puso el vestido sin sujetador y se echó un chal sobre los hombros.

Fuera del apartamento, Harry sujetaba con impaciencia el volante. El ver a Ginny envuelta en aquella toalla y saber que estaba desnuda debajo lo había excitado de tal modo que tuvo que reprimirse para no quitarle la toalla. No recordaba que siete años atrás la hubiera deseado tanto como en ese momento.

Ginny entró en el coche con un vestido escotado y un ligero chal sobre los hombros. Espero no haber tardado mucho – musitó.

El aroma a rosas impregnó la furgoneta. Percibió las líneas de sus muslos bajo el vestido. Tragó saliva y sujetó con fuerza el volante en un esfuerzo por evitar que sus manos se lanzaran hacia el cuerpo de ella.

Una vez en casa de Seamus Finnigan, Ginny lo ayudó a llevar los cables hasta el 2 piso del moderno edificio de cristal. Lo ayudó también a colocar la cadena musical sobre un estante. Trató en no fijarse en el modo en que flexionaba los músculos del brazo al trabajar. Procuró ignorar el calor de su cuerpo próximo al de ella y su deseo de apretarse contra él.

-Estás muy callada – musitó Harry.

-Pensaba en ti. Es decir, en tu negocio.

El hombre la miró con ojos brillantes. ¿En serio? ¿Y por eso tienes las mejillas rojas?

Creo que hace calor aquí.

Harry dejó los cables y le tomó la mano. Yo te enfriaré – le dijo; la condujo hacia la terraza.

La brisa de la tarde le revolvió el cabello; Ginny miró las luces de Londres. Es precioso – susurró.

El hombre la miraba a ella. Sí muy hermoso. La tomó por la cintura y la atrojo hacía sí.

Ginny trató de concentrarse en la vista, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó de inmediato. Tienes un buen negocio dijo, deseando apartar la mente de sus manos, seguro que hay cientos de clientes que quieren que les diseñes sus sistemas.

Ese es mi mayor aspiración y mi sueño, Ginny algún día quiero abrir una tienda grande, pero, no me resulta fácil contactar con gente que pueda permitirse pagar diseños a medida. Su mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda de ella.

Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarte se ofreció la joven

¿Cómo?

Mis clientas del salón de belleza son mujeres de negocio de mucho éxito o mujeres casadas con hombres ricos. Les diré que diseñas sistemas audiovisuales a medida. Seguro que puedo conseguirte clientes nuevos.

Harry la miró sorprendido ¿Tu harías eso por mi?

Desde luego. Dame tarjetas tuyas y algún folleto de la tienda y…

El hombre le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes?

Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello en un impulso. Tú también

Hablaba en serio, Harry la hacia sentirse imprescindible. Se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban muy cerca. Sintió las palmas de él en su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí un instante después se besaron.

El corazón de Harry rebosaba de amor por Ginny. No podía creer que compartiera su sueño de aquel modo. Cuando la miró a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada con una ternura que hizo que la deseara aún más. Le quitó el chal de los hombros y le besó la garganta. Apretó sus labios contra el escote de ella y mordisqueó la parte superior de sus pechos. Introdujo los dedos bajo los tirantes y se los bajó por los hombros. Sintió que la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Apretó los senos firmes en sus manos.

Ginny, eres fantástica – gimió. Cubrió uno de los pezones con su boca. Bajó una mano hasta los muslos de ella y la sintió temblar. Rozó su pubis por encima de las braguitas de algodón y ella contuvo el aliento.

Oyó que un gemido salía de sus labios Harry, no estoy segura – susurró.

El hombre la soltó con suavidad y ella se apresuró a subirse el vestido. Lo que más deseaba Harry en el mundo era que no se alejara emocionalmente de él.

Ginny ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Preguntó.

Creo que sí repuso ella, vacilante.

Comenzó a guardar sus herramientas y ella se acercó a ayudarlo. Quería decirle que todos los besos y caricias que compartían la hacían sentirse más unido a ella. Sin embargo, ¿Sin admitir su interés en compartir el futuro con ella? Todavía no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella.


	17. ayudando a Harry

**Capitulo 16 Ayudando a Harry a cumplir su sueño**

En el camino hacia su casa Ginny se sentía muy unida a él cuando la acariciaba, no le costaba imaginarse en el papel de su mujer, de su amor. Y eso le daba miedo una pregunta le quemaba el cerebro ¿Había besado a Harry para ayudar a su hermana? ¿O se había entregado a él sin resistencia debido a su deseo y su anhelo de sentirse cerca de él? Sacó la llave de su apartamento con manos temblorosas. Harry se hallaba tan cerca que sólo podía pensar en invitarlo a entrar, pero no se atrevía. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

Ginny quiero que sepas una cosa. Esa cita a ciega que mi cuñada había preparado…

No, tienes porque contármelo Harry

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos del hombre al que amaba su hermana, pero, se le encogió el corazón al imaginarlo con la amiga de su cuñada.

Quiero que sepas lo que ha pasado – prosiguió él. Todo el rato que estaba con ella, no dejaba de pensar en ti.

¿En serio? Preguntó ella, incapaz de creerlo después del modo en que Deán había desplazado su afecto hacia su mejor amiga porque ella no le parecía lo bastante buena.

No dejaba de desear que estuvieras tú a mi lado – añadió él.

Ginny lo besó en los labios sin pensar. Harry me haces sentir muy especial.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se metió en el apartamento y se apoyó contra la puerta, embargada por una felicidad que no había conocido nunca. Harry había pensado en ella durante su cita; la hacía sentirse como algo importante. Era el hombre ideal para ella.

Durante la semana no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Pasó su tarjeta a todas sus clientes, alabó su trabajo y dijo que era diseñador de sistemas audiovisuales más apreciado en Londres. Sugirió que si alguien quería que le diseñara uno debía darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde.

Una mañana la Sra. Malfoy, una cliente muy rica, le dijo que su esposo podría interesarle el trabajo de Harry y quería llamarlo. Ginny le entregó su tarjeta con alegría.

El viernes por la tarde cuando terminó de trabajar, pensó que le daría una sorpresa a Harry en su tienda. Tenía que descubrir sí lo había llamado el marido de la Sra. Malfoy. Además se moría de ganas de volver a verlo.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se volvió a Neville con alegría. No te vas a creer esto – le dijo: Lucius Malfoy acaba de llamar y dice que quiere conocerme.

¿El Sr. Malfoy, el dueño de la cadena de comida sana? Preguntó el otro.

El mismo. Me ha invitado esta noche a una fiesta en su casa Malfoy Manor ubicada en Wiltshire Inglaterra. Quiere que hablemos de la posibilidad de diseñar un mini cine para su casa.

¡Fantástico! Exclamó Neville ¿Cómo has podido contactar con él?

A través de Ginny – repuso Harry que todavía no podía creerlo. Le contó como lo había recomendado a sus clientes.

Neville sonrió.

Parece que tu relación con Ginny avanza al fin como tú querías.

Eso espero- tenía miedo de mostrarse demasiado seguro sabía por experiencia lo fácilmente que podían cambiar los sentimientos de ella.

Neville ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y te acuestas temprano? Puedo quedarme solo hasta la hora de cerrar.

Buena suerte con el Sr. Malfoy – musitó su empleado y con Ginny – añadió antes de marcharse.

Harry recibió a una pareja de clientes que entraban en la tienda y sonrió en su interior. Ginny había cumplido su promesa. Estaba seguro que su entusiasmo por su negocio era una muestra de que quería formar parte de su vida.

Ginny aparcó su coche delante de la tienda y miró la señal de neón que anunciaba la tienda de Sistemas Potter. Se sentía muy orgullosa de él salió del coche y abrió la puerta de cristal. En el interior vio a un par de clientes con cascos en los oídos probaban una cadena musical. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes repletas de cadenas, amplificadores, videos, y televisores de todos los tamaños vio a Harry en la parte de atrás mostraba un amplificador a un cliente. Estaba tan absorto en su demostración que no la vio. Ginny deseó acercarse a él, abrazarlo por la cintura, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y escuchar sus palabras.

Notó que otro cliente esperaba en la caja registradora para comprar unos cables. Dejó su bolso y se acercó a atenderlo sabía utilizar la caja porque a veces tenía que hacerlo en el salón cuando la recepcionista había salido.

Miró a Harry, confiando en que no le importara que se entrometiera de aquel modo. El hombre levantó la vista en ese momento y sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera natural que ella estuviera allí a su lado, como si hubiera estado siempre en su vida Ginny atendió al cliente con energía.

Harry siguió hablando del amplificador mientras observaba a Ginny ocuparse de otro cliente en el mostrador. El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. Por un momento, le pareció que era su esposa, la Sra. Ginny Potter. Le gustaba la combinación del nombre de pila de ella con el apellido de él, pero tampoco le importaría si ella quería conservar su apellido de soltera.

Siguió hablando con su cliente con una confianza cada vez mayor. La presencia de ella en su tienda significaba más para él de lo que Ginny sabía nunca.

Cuando los clientes se marcharon, Harry cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a abrazarla. Ginny podría acostumbrarme a tenerte siempre aquí susurró.

Yo también – confesó ella

¿Cuándo puedes empezar? Se burló él; le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Cuándo tú quieras – repuso ella, basándolo. Harry le acarició el cabello.

El cliente al que me recomendaste ha llamado hoy.

¿El Sr. Malfoy? Preguntó ella ¿Qué ha dicho?

Quiere oír mis ideas sobre un proyecto que tiene para su casa.

¡Harry, eso es fantástico! Lo abrazó con fuerza. No te preocupes.

Te conseguiré más clientes. Me aseguraré de que te bombardeen a llamadas. Serás el más…

La boca de él cubrió la suya, impidiéndole continuar. Se sentía unida a él de un modo que nunca había considerado posible.

El Sr. Malfoy me ha invitado esta noche a una fiesta para celebrar la inauguración de su nueva tienda ubicada en Hogsmeade Village (Escocia) le dijo entre besos ¿vendrás conmigo?

No me lo perdería por nada – sonrió ella.

Poco después corría a su apartamento a cambiarse para la fiesta. Se hallaba buscando algo en su armario cuando sonó el teléfono, Ginny voy para Londres –dijo la voz de su hermana.

¿Cuándo?

Ha llamado Luna, mi empleo está disponible cuando quiera. Tengo que terminar un proyecto muy importante en Escocia y luego me marcharé con mi hermana favorita.

Ginny pensó en Harry, el hombre al que quería y que pertenecía a su hermana.

Molly no puedo creer que al fin vayas a venir – exclamó con una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad. Hay muchas cosas que quiero compartir contigo en Londres prosiguió su hermana.

Yo también

Quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella, que ambas pudieran recuperar todos los años perdidos.

Tengo que dormir un poco –dijo Molly. Mañana he de entrevistar a los candidatos para mi trabajo de aquí. Te llamare después.

Ginny no supo como colgó el teléfono. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos conflictivos. Deseaba estar con su hermana y deseaba también que no apareciera en Londres ¿Qué iba a hacer sobre su amor por Harry?

Entró en la sala de estar sin saber que hacer. Quitó la fotografía, de ambas de la pared para mirarla. Al fin su hermana gemela y ella serian una verdadera familia. Cuando intentó, colgarla de nuevo, no dio con el gancho y la foto se estrelló contra el suelo. Ginny miró horrorizada el cristal roto. Levantó la fotografía, aliviada de que estuviera intacta, y la apretó contra su pecho sintiéndose atrapada e incapaz de ver una salida.

Harry aparcó el coche delante del apartamento de Ginny, apagó el motor y trató de aplacar sus expectativas. No podía evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, acabara casándose con Ginny.

Salió de la camioneta ataviado con un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca. Antes de cerrar la puerta; sacó una rosa amarilla que le había llevado para el pelo en recuerdo a la que le diera en su primer san Valentín juntos. Escondió la rosa a su espalda y llamó a la puerta. Cuando Ginny abrió su belleza le hizo retener el aliento. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Un vestido dorado ceñía su pequeña cintura y sus amplias caderas.

Tragó saliva. Ginny estas preciosa

La joven se ruborizó ¿En serio?

Sí, desde luego. Tan abstraído estaba en su belleza, que casi olvidó la flor. Te he traído una rosa amarilla- dijo mostrándosela.

Por un momento vio un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de ella, pero, luego la joven sonrió.

Es preciosa –dijo. Se inclinó a olerla y al hacerlo, sus pechos de marfil asomaron por su vestido dorado. A Harry empezaron a sudarle las manos, ¿Puedo ponértela en el pelo? Preguntó.

Ginny asintió. Harry le separó el cabello sedoso. El cuerpo de ella estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. La sangre le corría por las venas a tal velocidad que no supo cómo fue capaz de sujetar la flor.

Ginny espero que no volvamos a separarnos nunca. Susurró, incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por ella. Al ver que no respondía, la miró con nerviosismo. ¿Ocurre algo?

No, no –dijo ella. Todo es perfecto pero mientras lo acompañaba hasta su coche su mente se llenó de dudas ¿Estaba pensando en dejarlo o era su inseguridad lo que le hacía dudar de la solidez de su relación?


	18. Un encuentro incomodo

**Capitulo 17 Un encuentro incómodo en la casa del Sr. Malfoy.**

En la fiesta, Ginny tocó la flor con gentileza y recordó lo que había leído en el diario de Molly. Le dolía el corazón de pensar que le quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar con él.

Una música suave inundó el salón de la fiesta y Harry le apretó la mano. La miró con intensidad, como si quisiera decirle en silencio que la consideraba su pareja.

Ginny le devolvió el apretón porque ella también sentía lo mismo.

Les presentaron distintos directores de varias tiendas de comida natural les estrecharon la mano y alguien mencionó que el encargado de Hogsmeade llegaría pronto.

Ginny, sin embargo, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuera Harry. Quería aferrarse desesperadamente a los pocos momentos que le quedaban con el hombre al que amaba.

¡Ginny! La Sra. Malfoy. Se acercaba a ellos acompañada por un caballero distinguido. Quiero presentarte a mi esposo.

Hola, Sr. Malfoy. Le presento a Harry Potter.

Lucius Malfoy y Harry comenzaron a hablar y la Sra. Malfoy se disculpo para ir a saludar a unos invitados recién llegados. Ginny cruzó los dedos a la espalda para desear suerte a su acompañante. De repente se quedó inmóvil. Al otro lado de la estancia se hallaba Deán Thomas, su ex prometido acompañado por una pelirroja atractiva.

Ginny, espero que no le importe que le robe unos minutos a Harry –dijo el Sr. Malfoy.

Oh, en absoluto.

Harry la besó con suavidad en los labios. Contigo aquí, no necesito más suerte - susurró antes de alejarse con su anfitrión.

La joven sentía que no podía respirar ¿Qué hacía Deán allí? Recordó entonces que cuando salían juntos, trabajaba como encargado de una de las tiendas del Sr. Malfoy.

Lo vio acercarse a su jefe y la cabeza le dio vueltas al notar que éste le presentaba a Harry. Incapaz de moverse, vio que Deán volvía la espalda a su acompañante y miraba con intensidad a otra mujer. Sintió una nausea repentina- Deán que la había dejado por su mejor amiga, tenía una novia y coqueteaba abiertamente con otra mujer. Comprendió que era incapaz de ser fiel a ninguna mujer. En ese instante comprendió también que quizá aquella relación no hubiera fracasado por su culpa.

Levantó la vista y vio que el Sr. Malfoy comenzaba a hablar con otros invitados. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que Harry conversaba con Deán. Movió los ojos en todas direcciones, en busca del lavabo, ya que tenía que salir de allí hasta que Deán se separara de Harry.

¡Ginny! Harry la llamó con la joven empezó a mover la cabeza para negarse, pero no quería levantar sospecha, así que se obligó a avanzar hacia él, rezando para que su mundo soñado con Harry no estuviera a punto de hacerse pedazos.

Harry creyó ver una mirada de miedo en los ojos de ella. Ginny –dijo; le tomó la mano. Te presentó al director de la nueva tienda en Hogsmeade.

Ella es…

¿Cómo te va Ginny? - lo interrumpió Deán.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago al oír el tono íntimo del otro.

Muy bien Deán – repuso la joven, con voz contenida.

¿Os conocéis ya? - preguntó Harry con ligereza forzada.

Salimos juntos una temporada.

¿Verdad, Ginny?

Muy poco tiempo. Deán – repuso ella, mirando a Harry con nerviosismo.

Este apenas oía la música, ni las risas de los invitados. Sólo podía pensar en lo incómoda que parecía ella. Deseaba saber por que.

Deán se volvió hacia su acompañante. Perdona Marilyn. Esta es Ginny Tonks. Harry lo miró confuso. Sabía que Weasley era el apellido actual de la joven, él del padre biológico. Sin embargo Tonks no era el apellido adoptado con el que él la había conocido en el instituto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el Sr. Malfoy, que pedía la atención de sus huéspedes.

Quiero hacer un brindis anunció, levantando una copa de champán. Por la inauguración de mi tienda de Hogsmeade y por su nuevo director, Deán Thomas. El aludido y su acompañante se acercaron a él y Harry miró a Ginny confuso. ¿Por qué te ha llamado Ginny Tonks? – preguntó.

La joven sentía la garganta seca y tardó un instante en poder hablar. Ha debido ser una confusión.

¿Qué confusión?

Se enteró de mi nuevo apellido justo antes de que rompiéramos. Supongo que habrá tenido tantas novias desde entonces que no se acuerda del apellido correcto.

Ginny ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él?

Porque me hizo mucho daño. No había sido su intención decir única persona a la que había comentado el rechazo de Deán era a su hermana. Y aún entonces, se sintió demasiado avergonzada para contarle con detalle los comentarios de él sobre sus incapacidades como mujer.

¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Harry, con voz levemente temblorosa.

Descubrí que se acostaba con mi mejor amiga a mi espalda. Sus ojos se nublaron al recordarlo. Creía que me quería, pero…

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos. Ginny, Ginny – le susurró al oído. No puedo imaginar que se pueda desear a otra mujer que no seas tú.

Sus palabras la consolaron, porque sabía que él nunca le sería infiel. Entonces vio a su anfitrión tratando de llamar la a tención de Harry.

Será mejor que vayas dijo- el Sr. Malfoy te llama.

No puedo dejarte ahora.

Vete –lo besó en los labios. Consigue ese encargo. Lo observó alejarse con la certeza de que él jamás le haría daño. Era el hombre más leal que había conocido nunca. Casi deseaba no haberlo visto jamás. Después de saber lo maravilloso que era estar con alguien así, le iba resultar muy difícil tener que vivir sin él.

Harry avanzó entre la multitud sintiendo todavía el dolor de Ginny por la infidelidad de Deán. Tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo allí mismo. Lo miró, Deán sujetaba un bloody Mary en la mano y charlaba amablemente con los invitados. Incapaz de reprimir su enfado. Harry se acercó y golpeó accidentalmente el brazo, manchando su impecable traje con el líquido rojo.

Disculpa – dijo con satisfacción al ver el horror en los ojos de Deán. Se acercó al Sr. Malfoy y empezó z explicarle como instalaría los amplificadores en su salón, complementados con una pantalla. Móvil y una antena satélite.

Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Ginny. Se preguntaba si su vacilación con él tenía lago que ver con la angustia que le había causado Deán.

Harry, ¿Cuándo puede empezar a trabajar? –preguntó el Sr. Malfoy.

¿Mañana le parece demasiado pronto?

Me parece bien. Lucius Malfoy le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

Harry se acercó a contárselo a Ginny. Los ojos de ella se abrieron expectantes.

¿Y bien? – preguntó.

El Sr. Malfoy me ha encargado el trabajo.

Sabía que lo conseguirías – se echó en sus brazos y lo besó en los labios.

Mientras Harry le devolvía el beso, supo que estaba preparado para el próximo paso: quería presentarle a su familia.

No obstante, tenía un problema. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Ron y Hermione quisieran conocerla? Sabía que no habían olvidado el rechazo anterior de la joven, en especial Hermione, quien no quería verla en absoluto. Pero tenía que correr el riesgo y pedírselo.


	19. La propuesta

**Capitulo 18 La propuesta a la familia Lestrange y el décimo aniversario.**

Unos días después fue a casa de su hermano a instalar amplificadores nuevos en la sala de estar. Estaba subido a una escalera y Hermione lo observaba desde abajo. Su hermano buscaba un destornillador en la caja de herramientas. Harry estaba tenso. Se alegraba de que Rose estuviera en casa de una amiga y pudiera Hablar a solas con Ron y su esposa.

Eres muy amable al colocarnos esto – le dijo Hermione.

Harry notó la mirada de Ronald sobre él. Su hermano siempre adivinaba su estado de ánimo.

¿Amable? – Preguntó, tendiéndole el destornillador – hace tres meses que se lo pedí.

-Vamos Ron, protestó Hermione – nos está haciendo un favor.

-Porque quiere algo.

-Bueno a decir verdad… Harry bajó la escalera. Quería pediros una cosa.

¿Lo ves? ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó su hermano – esos amplificadores tienen un precio.

Harry no le hagas caso – intervino su cuñada. Te agradezco que hagas esto, así que pídenos lo que quieras.

Quiero que conozcáis a Ginny.

¿Ginny? Repitió Hermione. Miró a su marido. Creí que ibas a olvidarla y seguir adelante con tu vida.

No puedo – miró a Ron en busca de apoyo. No dejo de pensar en ella.

-Hermione, creo que está enamorado de ella.

La mujer no lo escuchaba. Harry te partió el corazón y ahora quieres volver a colocarte en la misma posición.

Ginny ha cambiado, casi parece una mujer nueva.

¿Te ha dicho que quiere casarse contigo? Preguntó Hermione ¿Habéis hablado de tener hijos algún día?

Todas las dudas de Harry renacieron de repente, no, todavía no, pero…

¿Lo ves? La mujer se volvió hacia su marido- le hará sufrir de nuevo Ron. Lo presiento.

Ron puso un disco de jazz para probar los amplificadores nuevos. Hermione ¿Cómo sabremos cuáles son sus intenciones si ni siquiera la conocemos?

Ron tiene razón – asintió Harry – si la veis cara a cara, comprenderéis lo maravillosa que es.

¿Y si no me gusta? Preguntó Hermione ¿Y si veo que no va en serio y que volverá a romper contigo? No me quedaré callada.

Correré el riesgo – dijo Harry.

Esta bien – rindió la mujer invítale a comer el domingo que viene

Ron, te has casado con una gran mujer.

Lo sé repuso su hermano.

Harry observó a Hermione apoyar su rostro contra el pecho de su marido. Por el modo en que lo hacía supo que jamás dejaría a Ron, ya que era una parte de él.

Al subir a su furgoneta se preguntó sí Ginny sentiría alguna vez lo mismo por él. Cuando llegó a su apartamento vio que tenía varios mensajes.

Hola, Harry dijo la voz de Ginny – creo que tengo otro cliente para ti. La señora Lestrange dice que su esposo que es director de telecomunicaciones Jenkins, quiere que le instales un sistema audiovisual a su casa. Puede ser importante; te llamaré cuando sepa algo más.

El hombre sintió una oleada de energía ¿Por qué seguir dudando? Tenía la impresión de que acababa de lanzarle el mensaje de que quería formar parte de su vida. Sintió el impulso de llamarla, pero se contuvo. Decidió que debería dejar que entrara en su vida con lentitud.

Le comunicaría la invitación de Hermione y Ron al día siguiente. Tal vez esa comida lograra que ella los viera a ambos como una familia.

Ginny apenas podía contener su alegría había terminado un peinado y no tenía otro hasta dos horas después. Miró por la ventana y vio a la señora Lestrange y su esposo la esperaban en su Mercede negro para seguirla hasta la tienda de Harry.

Había intentado hablar con él, aquella mañana, pero Neville la dijo que estaba en la casa del Sr. Malfoy y volvería al mediodía. Le dejó un mensaje de que los Lestrange pasarían por la tienda a las 4:00 Pm

Se disponía a salir cuando oyó la voz de Lavender a su espalda. Por el modo en que te dedicas a promocionar el negocio de Harry, yo diría que estás muy enamorada de él.

Ginny deseaba gritar que era cierto, pero se contuvo. Quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda – repuso.

Pues estás emitiendo las señales adecuadas.

¿Cuáles?

Le estás dando a entender que quieres casarte con él – repuso Lavender. Miró su reloj tengo que irme. Esta noche voy a preparar la cena para mis suegros.

Ginny comprendió que su amiga tenía razón. Se portaba como si quisiera convertirse en su esposa. Era justamente lo que deseaba y no podía ocultarlo.

Harry miró por el escaparate de su tienda esperando la llegada de Ginny. Había decidido cerrar un poco antes para poder hablar en privado con el Sr. Lestrange. Envió a Neville a la casa del Sr. Malfoy con otro técnico que acababa de contratar para que ambos instalaran los componentes del sistema que habían diseñado por la mañana. Enderezó los altavoces en los estantes invitar a Ginny a comer en casa de su hermano le ponía nervioso. Su respuesta le diría si quería que la relación avanzara en la misma dirección que deseaba él. Vio el coche de Ginny seguido por un Mercede. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta y entró la joven.

Su rostro se iluminó a verla Ginny le presentó al matrimonio Lestrange y Harry respondió a las preguntas del Sr. Lestrange y escuchó lo que quería. Luego enseño a su esposa y a él el boceto que había preparado.

Puedo instalar amplificadores y monitores de video en todas las habitaciones – explicó colocaré infrarrojos para que puedan pasar de una estancia a otra, con un solo control remoto y controlar la imagen, sonido y música desde cualquier punto de la casa.

Impresionante alabó el Sr. Lestrange, mostró los dibujos a su esposa. No obstante, quiero que vea mi casa para que pueda adaptar todo esto a su estilo.

Desde luego, dígame el día y la hora e iré a Shell Cottage Tinworth en Cornwall.

Consultaré mi agenda y lo llamaré. A propósito, si lo contrato, tengo varios compañeros en Shell Cottage a los que puede interesarles instalar sistemas de audio y video en sus negocios.

Harry tenía la impresión de que fuera navidad. En cuanto los Lestrange salieron de la tienda levantó a Ginny en vilo y dio vueltas con ellas por la estancia ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Preguntó.

La joven sonrió – la tienda de tus sueños - dijo sin aliento. Todo irá bien Harry. Lo sé.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, siguió con las manos en la cintura de ella. Antes de contarle lo de la invitación, tenía una sorpresa para ella. Una sorpresa que llevaba dos días preparando.

Quiero mostrarle algo – le tomó la mano.

¿Qué?

Ya lo verás. Cerró la puerta con llave y la condujo al pequeño despacho de la parte trasera. Encendió una vela de perfume de rosas que había comprado, puso música y sacó dos copas y una botella de champán.

Ginny abrió muchos los ojos.

¿Estamos celebrando tu éxito en los negocios? preguntó

Mucho más que eso – repuso él – hoy es un día especial para nosotros, Ginny.

Sabía que se acordaría. Ese día era la fecha que unía su pasado en el instituto, su presente y, con suerte, también su futuro.

Ginny sintió un pánico repentino. El modo de hablar de él le hizo comprender que se trataba de algún suceso pasado relacionado con su hermana. Un pasado al que ella no pertenecía.

Espera, seguro que me acordaré – dijo, esforzándose por pensar en las fechas del diario de su hermana.

Ginny, ¿No te acuerdas? Preguntó él, decepcionado – hoy hace diez años que nos conocimos.

¡Por supuesto! Nuestro décimo aniversario. ¡Que tonta soy! Tomó la copa de champán con ojos húmedos y miró las burbujas. Se sentía invisible para Harry. No importaba los clientes que le consiguiera o lo que hiciera para complacerlo, él seguía viendo a su hermana, no a ella.

Por nuestra relación – brindó el hombre.

Por nosotros susurró ella. Al beber el champán, le temblaba la mano. Oyó una balada de amor resonando en la tienda. Harry dejó su copa y la atrajo hacía si.

Siempre que oigo esta canción pienso en ti le susurró al oído –era nuestra favorita, ¿Te acuerdas?

Sí nuestra favorita – musitó ella con el corazón dolido. Deseaba que fuera cierto, que tuviera un pasado, un presente y un futuro con él.

Las frases de amor penetraban en su cabeza como si fueran pronunciadas especialmente para ellos dos. Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de él y bailó a su ritmo ¿No podía soñar por unos momentos que era su hermana?

Harry le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y un cosquilleo bajó por todo su cuerpo. La boca de él cubrió la suya y ella abrió los labios impaciente por sentir la lengua de él contra la suya.

Cuando él le desabrochó la blusa y apartó la prenda de sus pechos cubiertos de encaje, supo que debería marcharse. Pero la canción de amor había entrado en su corazón y anhelaba que Harry la conociera más íntimamente.

Le abrió el sujetador y su piel se incendió de inmediato, antes incluso de que él comenzara a acariciar sus pechos desnudos.

Harry, me encanta que me toques – musitó ella sin pensar.

Tu me excitas mucho – repuso él. Se llevó un pezón a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo. Ginny gimió y se aferró a su cabello, empujando más el pecho hacia la boca de él, deseando que Harry la conociera como nunca la había conocido ningún hombre.

Quería olvidar quien era en realidad. Quería ser su hermana atrevida, libre y totalmente entregada. Bajó las manos por el pecho de él y tocó la cinturilla de su pantalón. Luego se atrevió a bajar más la mano y apretarla contra la cremallera.

Harry gimió.la respiración de Ginny era jadeante. Tenía cerrados los ojos y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera despacio, deseando tocar su parte más íntima; en algún lugar de su mente percibió el ruido de un teléfono, pero estaba tan inmersa en lo que hacía que había olvidado donde se hallaba. No obstante, los persistentes timbrazos terminaron por entrar en su consciencia. Abrió los ojos y comprendió que estaba en la tierra de Harry. Apartó los dedos de la cremallera y se separó de sus brazos.

Será mejor que contestes el teléfono – dijo antes de abrocharse el sujetador y la blusa. Salió de la oficina a la parte delantera de la tienda. El cuerpo le dolía de deseo. Anhelaba que la acariciara mucho más. La embargaron los remordimientos. Si no hubiera sonado el teléfono e interrumpido su abrazo, ¿Habrían hecho el amor allí, mismo? Sabía que sí, y eso era precisamente lo que la asustaba.

Harry, en su despacho, trató de prestar atención al cliente con el que hablaba. Veía a Ginny de pie en la tienda con el bolso en la mano y se preguntaba si se había vuelto a extralimitarse. Trató de concentrarse en el cliente, que estaba molesto porque daba una fiesta la noche siguiente y no conseguía que funcionara su nuevo amplificador. Le preguntó si podía ir al día siguiente a arreglarlo. Harry le Aseguró que iría a primera hora y colgó el teléfono.

Tengo que irme – dijo Ginny – todavía tengo una cliente más esta noche.

Te acompañaré al coche – repuso él. No estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella. Al salir por la puerta, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo comunicándole en silencio que se sentía cerca de ella.

Ginny se apoyó contra él y eso le gustó. Estaba seguro que era el momento oportuno para tratar de avanzar un poco más.

Mi hermano y su esposa nos han invitado a comer el domingo –dijo cuando llegaron al coche ¿Puedo aceptar en tu nombre?

La joven lo miró sorprendida ¿Quieres presentarme a tu familia?

Ya es hora de que conozcan a la mujer de mi vida.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía conocer a su familia ¿Cómo iba a hacerse pasar por otra persona delante de ellos?

Quizás deberíamos esperar – dijo.

¿A qué?

No podía decirle que quería esperar a que su hermana llegara a Londres.

¿Y si no les caigo bien?

Imposible. Mi familia te dará la bienvenida en seguida.

Ginny abrió la puerta del coche, segura de que Molly hubiera querido que fuera. De acuerdo. Me encantaría conocerlos.

Muy bien – comentó él con alegría. Le dio un beso de despedida.

Cuando llegó aquella noche a su casa, lo primero que hizo Ginny fue llamar a su hermana. Necesitaba su consejo sobre el modo en que debía comportarse con la familia de Harry. El teléfono sonó una y otra vez y, cuando al fin salió el contestador, colgó el auricular, casi aliviada de no encontrarla en casa.

No quería que Molly detectara la alegría que le producía conocer a la familia de Harry. Estaba segura de que éste estaba a punto de pedirle que se casara con el. Cuando se acostó, estrechó la almohada contra sí como si se tratara de Harry. Se imaginó durmiendo con él todas las noches, despertándose todas las mañanas a su lado. Sabía que era un sueño, pero no le importaba ¡Quería presentarle a su familia!


	20. Ginny conoce a la familia de Harry

**Capitulo 19 Ginny conoce a la familia de Harry **

A la hora de comer fue con Lavender a un café de Charing Cross Rood Londres, pero se hallaba demasiado nerviosa para probar su sándwich de pavo.

Lavender cuando conociste a tu familia política ¿Le caíste bien de inmediato?

A mi suegra le parecí demasiado delgada – repuso su amiga -, mi suegro dijo que era más callada que una hormiga. Aparte de eso, me acogieron como a uno de ellos y no me han soltado desde entonces – sonrió -, ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha invitado Harry a conocer su familia?

La joven asintió. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Te brillan los ojos como a una mujer que acaba de comprometerse.

¿En serio? Le gustaba aquella idea. Sabía que ya empezaba a soñar de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lavender, ¿Puedes darme algún consejo? ¿Qué debo decirles?

Sé tu misma – repuso su amiga –si finges ser algo que no eres, lo captaran enseguida y te tomaran por embustera.

De inmediato comenzó a dolerle el estómago. ¿Cómo podía ser ella misma si se suponía que era su hermana gemela?

¿Y si no le caigo bien? Preguntó con ansiedad.

No te preocupes - la alentó su amiga – te adorarán Harry y tu hacéis una pareja perfecta, así que no tienen otro remedio.

Ginny mordisqueó su sándwich, pero no consiguió saborearlo. No podía contarle a Lavender la verdadera razón por la que estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo de conocer a la familia de Harry la uniera todavía más a él.

Harry aparcó la furgoneta delante de la casa de su hermano. Estaba preocupado por la reacción de Ron y Hermione, pero trató de disimularlo.

¡Tío Harry! – oyó gritar a Rose.

Salió del coche con Ginny y vio acercarse a su sobrina. Esta abrió mucho los ojos y miró muy curiosa a la joven.

Rose, quiero presentarte a Ginny Weasley – dijo el hombre con orgullo.

Ginny estrechó la mano de la niña. Es un placer conocerte Rose.

La pequeña echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la observó con atención. Creo que puedes ser la novia de mi tío, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Dispara.

Sí mi tío quemara tu hamburguesa de queso y te llenara la blusa de mostaza, ¿Te seguiría gustando?

Harry levantó los ojos al cielo.

La verdad es queme gusta más el pollo, Rose – repuso Ginny ¿Te importa?

En absoluto – repuso la niña – creo que puedes ser la mujer indicada para él.

Mientras la seguían hasta la casa, la joven miró a su acompañante.

Me parece que ya me gusta tu familia.

El hombre sonrió. Cuando vio a su hermano y su cuñada en la sala de estar, renació su inseguridad. Ambos miraban a Ginny; en realidad, Hermione la analizaba abiertamente.

Ginny estrechó la mano de Ronald. Harry y tú os parecéis mucho – dijo.

El otro fingió una expresión de disgusto. Ginny ¿Era necesario que me estropearas el día?

Mi hermano no te perdonará nunca – musitó Harry.

Estaba aliviado porque sabía que a Ron le había caído bien; de no ser así no habría bromeado con ella.

Hermione le tendió la mano. Es un placer conocerte – dijo - ¿Qué te perece si te enseño la casa?

Harry se la imaginó interrogando a Ginny y se puso tenso.

Mamá, ¿Puedo enseñarle antes mi cuarto? – intervino Rose.

Buena idea – se apresuró a decir su tío. Hermione asintió y la niña subió las escaleras con Ginny.

Su cuñada se volvió hacia él.

Querías que Rose me la robara, ¿Verdad?

Sí.

Pienso hablar con ella, Harry.

Hermione, prométeme que no vas a presionarla. No quiero que crea que mi familia es una mezcla del FBI y la CIA.

Si Ginny te aprecia sinceramente, ¿Por qué van a importarle unas cuantas preguntas?

¿Qué clases de preguntas?

Hermione sonrió con malicia. Eso es cosa nuestra.

Desapareció en la cocina y Harry se volvió hacia su hermano.

Ronald ¿No puedes hablar con tu mujer?

Hermione ha tomado una decisión y no puedo hacer nada.

No quiero que espante a Ginny.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Esa mujer esta loca por ti.

Lo dices por consolarme.

No. He visto como te mira.

¿Cómo?

Como si estuviera loca por ti.

Ronald no te burles.

Su hermano le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Vamos ¿Qué ha sido de tu asertividad?

Quiero que esta vez todo salga bien – repuso él. No quiero perderla. La quiero, Ronald.

Basta, basta me vas a conmover.

¡Rose, tu cuarto es fantástico! – exclamó Ginny. Se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Apretó la nariz del león de peluche de la niña. Se sentía cómoda en la casa del hermano de Harry, como si hiciera siglos que conocía a su familia.

Rose buscaba algo en una caja de su armario. ¡Lo he encontrado! – exclamó. Le tendió una pequeña piedra de colores.

Ginny quiero regalarte este cuarzo de mi colección de rocas – le dijo – es mágico.

El cristal brilla en su palma. ¡Oh, no! No puedo aceptarlo

Quédatelo, por favor – insistió la niña – te traerá suerte con el tío Harry.

Ginny tomó la piedra.

¿En serio? – preguntó

Rose se acercó a la puerta, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y la cerró.

Sí te cuento un secreto, ¿prometes no decírselo a mi tío?

Ginny sonrió. Lo prometo.

Le oí hablar de ti con mamá y papá. Creo que le gustas mucho.

La joven apoyó los codos en las rodillas. ¿De verdad?

Pero tiene miedo de estropearlo – añadió Rose – cree que puedes cambiar de idea y dejarlo.

Ginny tragó saliva. Tú tío significa mucho para mí.

Me alegro, porque a mi también me gustas.

La joven no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarle la nariz. Ahora veo porque te quiere tanto tu tío.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Harry se asomó al interior.

Rose, ¿Os habéis hecho ya amigas? – preguntó.

Sí, tío. Y además tenemos un secreto.

¿En serio? ¿Puedo compartirlo yo?

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, sonó la voz de Hermione.

Rose, ¿Puedes bajar a poner la mesa?

Sí, mamá – se volvió hacia Ginny -, recuerda – susurró -. La magia funciona.

No lo olvidaré – susurró la joven a su vez.

Guardó el cristal en su bolso y pensó que Rose era un encanto.

La niña salió del cuarto y Harry se sentó en la cama a su lado, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. ¿Cuál es ese secreto? – preguntó.

No puedo decírtelo – repuso la joven – es entre tu sobrina y yo.

¿Ah, sí? – enarcó las cejas -. ¿Qué otros secretos me ocultas?

Una sombra oscureció la felicidad de Ginny. Una mujer tiene muchos secretos – musitó, apartando la vista.

Dime uno.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no era quien él creía que era?

Tal vez lo haga algún día – repuso.

¡Harry, Ginny, la cena está lista? – gritó Ronald desde abajo.

Ya vamos le contestó su hermano. Le puso los zapatos como el príncipe a cenicienta, la ayudó a levantarse y la estrechó en sus brazos. No me importan tus secretos. Soy feliz con tenerte a mi lado. La besó en los labios y Ginny un dolor agudo en el corazón.

En el comedor, Harry mantuvo la conversación alejada al tema del pasado con Ginny. Consiguió incluso relajarse un poco, en especial cuando Hermione llenó el plato de Ginny de rodajas de carne de cordero mientras su hermano le servía vino tinto en el vaso.

Le tomó la mano bajo la mesa y se la apretó en silencio. Hacia el final de la comida, se sintió aliviado por el bien que había ido todo.

Mientras termináis con esto, nosotras vamos a dar un paseo – Hermione cuando empezaban a quitar la mesa.

¿Quiénes? – preguntó Harry nervioso.

Ginny, Rose y yo – repuso su cuñada - ¿Te importa?

Sí le importaba, pero vio a Ginny charlando y riendo con Rose en la puerta y comprendió que no podía entrometerse.

Que disfrutéis del paseo – dijo con nerviosismo.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la ensaladera de cristal de la bisabuela de Hermione se le cayó de las manos. El corazón se le detuvo del pecho, pero consiguió agarrarla unos milímetros antes de que llegara el suelo.

Su hermano levantó las manos en un gesto exasperado.

Ginny paseaba con Hermione por la avenida Ottery Catchpole Street bordeada de árboles mientras que Rose patinaba por la acera delante de ellas.

A la joven le sudaban las manos y sentía los dedos de los pies fríos a pesar del calor.

Desde que llegara a la casa, había percibido que Hermione estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella. Temía que pudiera preguntarle algo a lo que sólo pudiera responder su hermana, porque entonces se daría cuenta de que era una farsante.

Hermione le leyó el pensamiento. Apuesto a que esperas a que te bombardee a preguntas – dijo.

A decir verdad…

Vale, lo admito – prosiguió la otra -. Me siento muy protectora con Harry. Es el único hermano de mi esposo y ninguno de los dos quiere verlo sufrir como hace siete años.

Hermione, siento lo que ocurrió entonces. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y ahorrarle ese sufrimiento…

La otra dejó de andar y la miró. Ginny, ¿Por qué has vuelto a salir con él?

Porque no puedo vivir sin él – confesó la joven. Estar con él lo es todo para mí. No deseo otra cosa. Le temblaban las manos. Todo lo que decía era cierto, y no lo decía por favorecer a su hermana, sino que las palabras le salían del corazón.

Hermione sonrió. Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Rose dio una vuelta completa con los patines y miró a Ginny en busca de aprobación.

¿Has visto ese giro?

Eres una profesional.

La niña sonrió con orgullo. Gracias. Se alejó patinando por la acera.

Mi hija ya te aprecia – dijo Hermione, ahora no puedes dejar a la familia Potter o tendrás que apechugar con las consecuencias.

El significado de sus palabras afectó mucho a Ginny. Apenas recordaba luego cómo habían vuelto a la casa. Se sentía poseída por una mezcla de alegría exuberante por la aceptación de la familia de Harry y una inmensa tristeza al saber que todo aquello era sólo temporal.

Encontró a Harry en la sala de estar. ¿Y bien? – Preguntó él - ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio?

Tranquilízate – repuso su cuñada – Ha pasado el test con sobresaliente.

Rose se acercó a ellos.

Ginny ¿Cuándo Volverás?

La verdad es que Ron y yo pensábamos pedirle a Harry que se quedará con Rose el próximo domingo por la tarde para ir nosotros a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo. Estoy segura de que a mi hija le encantaría que vinieras tú también.

¿Vendrás, Ginny? – preguntó la niña.

La joven miró a Harry. Desde luego que sí – repuso.

Rose tiró de ella hacia abajo. No olvides llevar el cristal siempre contigo – le susurró al oído -. Funciona.

Te lo prometo – repuso Ginny, deseando que aquello fuera cierto.


	21. Perdiendo el miedo

**Capitulo 20 Perdiendo el miedo.**

Más tarde, ya en la furgoneta, Harry no estaba todavía preparado para llevarla a su casa. Le alegraba pensar que su familia comprendido lo que él ya sabía: Ginny era la única mujer para él. La miró.los botones superiores del vestido estaban parcialmente abiertos, dejando ver la sombra de su seno. Deseó abrazarla de inmediato.

Aparcó la furgoneta en Leicester Square, desde donde se veían las luces del Hyde Park bajo la luna plateada. Apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de ella. Ansiaba decirle cuánto la amaba y que quería formar una familia con ella, pero antes tenía que estar seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo.

Envidio a Ronald – comentó.

¿Por qué?

Algún día me gustaría tener una familia como la suya – vaciló -. ¿Y a ti?

La joven miró por la ventanilla. Harry se preguntó por que no contestaba de inmediato. Si soñaba con formar una familia con él, ¿Por qué no lo decía así?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería acabar con la sensación de que su futuro pendía de un hilo. Ginny, quiero estar contigo – dijo -. Sí tu no sientes los mismo…

Harry, quiero estar contigo más que con ningún hombre al que haya conocido nunca, pero…

¿Pero qué? 

La joven lo miró con ojos húmedos. Sin peros, Harry – rozó el muslo de él con gentileza-. Esta tarde ha sido muy importante para mí. Tu familia me ha hecho sentir muy querida.

Te queremos, Ginny – repuso él. Deseaba añadir algo más, pero tenía miedo de espantarla si expresaba la fuerza de sus emociones. Puso la furgoneta en marcha para llevarla a casa. La mano de ella seguía sobre su pierna. Apenas podía concentrarse en conducir. Ginny no le había dicho que quisiera tener hijos con él, pero veía el amor que expresaban sus ojos cuando lo miraba. No podía dudar de sus instintos.

Sabía que el conocer a su familia la había acercado más a él. Y quería que entrara a formar parte de su vida.

Estaba decidido a penetrar en su mundo privado como fuera. Quería mostrarle que podía encajar en su vida tan perfectamente como ella en la de él.

Cuando Ginny entró en el apartamento, sonaba el teléfono. Lanzó el bolso y levantó el auricular de la sala de estar. Temblaba todavía por la proximidad de Harry.

Gin, llevo horas intentando localizarte – dijo su hermana.

La joven se sentó en el sofá para serenarse. Molly, tienes que escucharme. Es preciso que vengas a Londres enseguida.

¿Te ha pedido Harry que te cases con él?

Está a punto.

Le contó la reunión con su familia y lo seria que empezaba a volverse su relación.

¡Es fantástico! – exclamó Molly.

No, no lo es.

¿Por qué?

Tienes que venir Molly.

No podía soportar que le pidiera matrimonio sabiendo que ella no sería la mujer que se acercaría al altar con él.

Gin, tengo que decirte algo. He de retrasar mi traslado a Londres.

¿Qué?

Mi compañía me ha suplicado que trabaje con un cliente japonés, muy importante antes de marcharme – le explicó su hermana -. Tal vez incluso tenga que desplazarme unos días a Japón con el nuevo contable ejecutivo al que estoy entrenando para ocupar mi lugar. Es un hombre increíble, hermanita. Guapo, elegante…

¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo con Luna? – la interrumpió Ginny

No te preocupes; he hablado con ella. Dice que le viene bien porque necesita unas vacaciones y quiere irse un par de semanas a Francia.

¿Y que voy a hacer con Harry?

Ginny, no tengo derecho a pedirte que sigas viéndolo – continuó su hermana -. Si quieres detener mi estúpido plan ahora mismo, no te culparé por ello.

Ginny dio un salto en el sofá.

¿Dejar de ver a Harry?

Ya te he pedido demasiado. Probablemente estés cansada de salir con él.

No, no, me gusta estar con él… quiero decir en tu lugar.

Entonces, ¿No te importa fingir un poco más?

Seguiré viéndolo hasta que llegues aquí.

Te devolveré el favor algún día, hermanita. Te lo prometo.

Ginny colgó el teléfono sin saber que pensar. Le dolía la frente. Sentía la espalda cargada de tensión. Necesitaba un baño caliente. Necesitaba una aspirina. Necesitaba a Harry.

Su hermana le había ofrecido una salida, pero ella no podía aceptarla. Molly podía haber llamado a Harry desde Escocia, explicarle la situación y decirle que lo vería cuando llegara a Londres.

Pero Ginny no podía imaginarse acabando bruscamente su relación con él. Había prometido que iría a cuidar de Rose el domingo. Tenía que ayudarle a conseguir el encargo para la casa de los Lestrange en Shell Cottage. Tenía que…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba andando arriba y debajo de la sala de estar. Tenia que controlar la avalancha de emociones que sentía por Harry. Era preciso. ¿Pero Cómo?

A la tarde siguiente, Harry aparcó la furgoneta delante del salón de belleza. Miró su reloj. La señora Macmillan lo esperaba en su casa para que instalara un video nuevo. Por supuesto la mujer había insistido también en que utilizara después su piscina y jacuzzi.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía pensar en el trabajo. Antes debía ver a Ginny. Salió de la joven había pasado varias veces por su tienda, pero nunca lo había invitado al salón de belleza. Estaba decidido a formar parte de su vida, aunque eso implicara que tuviera que tomar la iniciativa él mismo.

Al abrir la puerta, lo asaltó una mezcla de sonidos: música de rock, el ruido de los secadores y conversaciones distintas. De inmediato divisó a Ginny secando el cabello de una cliente, pero estaba de espalda, así que ella no lo vio. Parecía una artista, esculpiendo el cabello de la mujer con precisión y concentración. Sintió una chispa de orgullo por su trabajo. Cada detalle que veía en ella hacía que la quisiera más.

Hola, Harry – dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

Se volvió hacia Lavender, que tomaba una taza de café.

Espero que a Ginny no le importe que haya venido – dijo – parece muy ocupada y no quisiera interrumpirla.

Se alegrará de verte – repuso la mujer con una sonrisa cálida -. Me ha dicho que ha conocido a tu familia.

Harry sonrió. Sí, y se los metió a todos en el bolsillo.

Apuesto a que tú estas deseando conocer a la suya.

El hombre la miró. Conocía a sus padres antes de que murieran.

¿En serio?

Hace muchos años.

Lavender pareció confusa.

¿Ginny y tú os conocíais antes de veros en el gimnasio?

Sí – Harry vaciló -, ¿No te lo ha dicho?

Bueno, yo… - miró a Ginny como si no supiera si debía añadir nada más.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sus dudas reaparecieron de inmediato. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a su amiga que ya se conocían?

Ginny había terminado de peinar a su cliente y levantó la vista para ver si había llegado su siguiente cita. Vio a Harry en el local y contuvo el aliento. Se acercó a él rogando que Lavender no hubiera dicho nada que pudiera destruir el poco tiempo que le quedaba con él.

¡Harry, que sorpresa! – exclamó; procuró mantener la calma, pero la expresión preocupada de él se lo impidió.

Espero que no te importe que haya venido – dijo el hombre.

Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Ah, Ginny – comentó Lavender – Harry me estaba diciendo que conoció a tus padres hace años.

A la joven se le encogió el estómago. Sí, así es – se apresuró a confirmar -, ven, Harry, te enseñaré donde trabajo.

Se alejó tras él, no sin antes lanzar a su amiga una mirada con la que pretendía darle a entender que le explicaría todo más adelante.

Harry se volvió hacia ella.

¿Por qué no le has contado a Lavender que salimos juntos hace años?

Porque me daba vergüenza confesar que te había hecho sufrir – repuso la joven -. Quería olvidar lo que te hice y empezar de nuevo; por eso no dije nada.

Odiaba aquellas mentiras y se odiaba a sí misma por no decirle la verdad. El hombre guardó silencio y ella lo miró preocupada. No era mi intención ofenderte – dijo.

Harry levantó la vista. Ginny, no puedo evitar preguntarme si tus sentimientos por mí volverán a cambiar.

No, Harry, jamás – le dijo con todo su corazón. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, vio que él miraba el reloj de la pared.

¡Caray! Me he olvidado de la señora Macmillan.

¿Tienes qué marcharte?

Ya llegó quince minutos tarde – repuso él - ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Ginny sintió una oleada de ansiedad. Tengo un peinado más. Quería ir con él. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo iba bien entre ellos, y no por su hermana, sino por ella misma.

En ese momento se acercó Lavender a tomarle prestado el secador. Ginny, tu próxima cliente no es una de las regulares. Puedo atenderla yo.

La joven miró a Harry, consciente de que tenía que disipar las dudas que había creado en su mente. Dame unos minutos para lavarme – le dijo; comenzó a guardar su equipo -, llevaré mi coche y nos veremos allí.

El rostro de él se relajó. Llamaré a la señora Macmillan para decirle que voy para allá y que tú me acompañaras.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Lavender miró a su amiga. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué te muestras tan secretiva sobre tu pasado con Harry?

Mi relación con él se ha vuelto muy complicada. Quiero hablarte de ello, pero todavía no.

Cuando necesites hablar, puedes contar conmigo – musitó su amiga – creo que sabes que quiero veros juntos y felices.

Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta. Abrazó impulsivamente a Lavender y salió del local.

En casa de la señora Macmillan, Harry notó que Ginny estaba tensa que no podía quedarse sentada en el sofá. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y comenzó a charlar con la anfitriona mientras él instalaba los aparatos.

Todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella y no podía reprimir la sensación de que su relación estaba cambiando. ¿Por qué, si no, iba afectarle tanto que él supiera que había ocultado su relación pasada a su amiga?

Mientras conectaba los cables, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba con él sólo por los remordimientos que sentía al haberle hecho sufrir años atrás. Necesitaba una respuesta clara.

En aquel momento oyó a la señora Macmillan decir que su ama de llaves tenía el día libre y que ella iba a marcharse. Insistió a que Ginny aprovechara el jacuzzi mientras Harry terminaba su trabajo. Vio que la joven dudaba, pero siguió a su anfitriona hasta la casa de invitados para ponerse el bañador.

Probó el equipo que acababa de instalar y deseó poder disipar la incertidumbre de su relación. Necesitaba creer en ella lo quería de verdad. Unos minutos después miró por la puerta de cristal y vio a Ginny en una tumbona. Terminó su trabajo y salió al jardín, dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello rojizo brillaba al sol. Sus labios permanecían ligeramente abiertos. Harry reprimió la oleada de amor y deseo que lo embargó. Observó su cuerpo, ataviado con un bikini color turquesa. Sus pechos marfileños sobresalían por encima del sujetador. Detuvo la vista en el trozo de tela turquesa que cubría su monte de Venus. Esa vez no actuaría por impulso. Le había prometido a la señora Macmillan que utilizaría la piscina y, como necesitaba tiempo para pensar, entró a cambiarse en la casa de invitados.

Ginny, tumbada al sol, sentía la piel caliente, no sólo por los rayos de éste, sino por la sensación de que Harry la miraba a poca distancia. Se sentía casi desnuda con aquel bikini prestado. Normalmente no llevaba prendas tan reveladoras, pero con Harry solía olvidar su reserva. Se levantó de la tumbona y miró hacia la casa de invitados. Estaba segura de que él dudaba de su amor. Deseó que hubiera un modo de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Miró el agua de la piscina, queriendo reunir valor para lanzarse a ella, deseando tener el coraje de preguntarle francamente sí podía amarla sabiendo que no era su hermana.

Ginny, ¿En qué estás pensando?

Se volvió y lo vio de pie, a poca distancia de ella.

Estaba pensando que me gustaría no tener miedo de… - vaciló -. Del agua.

Harry se acercó a ella. ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó

Sí.

¿Plenamente?

La joven asintió y él le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta el borde de la piscina.

Ginny apartó su mano con gentileza. Harry ¿Qué haces?

Quiero mostrarte que no hay nada que temer… ni en el agua, ni en la oscuridad, ni en nosotros.

Ginny sabía que buscaba una confirmación de su amor. Quería dársela, pero su miedo al agua era muy intenso.

Harry no puedo entrar en la piscina.

Estaré a tu lado en todo momento – repuso él -. Yo no permitiría que te ocurriera nada.

Ginny sabía que le pedía una prueba de amor. Si se negaba a confiar en él, pensaría que no lo quería.

Metió un pie en el agua. Está muy fría.

Harry entró en la piscina. Dame la mano.

La joven obedeció vacilante. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no ocurrirá nada?

Tienes mi garantía – repuso él. La guió hacia la transparencia azul.

A medida que el frío líquido cubría sus muslos, vientre y pechos, el movimiento del agua parecía empujarla contra él, contra su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

Túmbate de espalda – le pidió Harry – no dejaré que te hundas.

Sujetó el brazo de él con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y se tumbó sobre la superficie del agua. Notó las manos de él bajo su espalda y fue muy consciente de la firmeza de los dedos masculinos contra su piel desnuda.

Relájate – la instruyó él – dentro de u segundo te sujetará el agua.

Percibió que las manos de él se alejaban lentamente de su cuerpo. Una ráfaga de miedo recorrió su ser y estaba segura de que iba a hundirse. Pero él seguía cerca y sabía que no la dejaría nunca. Pronto fue consciente de la levedad de su cuerpo flotando sobre el agua y sintió una libertad jubilosa.

Al instante siguiente, Harry la apretó contra sí. ¿Te sientes segura, Ginny?

Mucho – susurró ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Harry sintió una oleada de amor por ella. Había confiado en él hasta vencer su miedo. Sabía lo difícil que le había resultado aquello.

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los suyos. Sin pensar lo que hacía, le besó los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, y luego sus labios encontraron el valle de los pechos de ella por encima del bikini.

Dejó que los pies de ella tocaran lentamente el suelo de cemento de la piscina y apretó las curvas femeninas contra su pecho. Sintió que respondía a su beso con fervor.

Estaba inmerso en ella. No existía nada más. Sólo Ginny, la mujer a la que amaba. Le quitó el sujetador del bikini. Su boca encontró el pecho desnudo de ella y lamió y succionó su pezón. Ginny gimió de placer.

Harry bajó las manos hasta su vientre y la oyó dar un respingo. El deseo se apoderó de él y acarició su zona más erótica. Sintió que las manos de ella se aferraban a su espalda.

Su sexo se excitó contra el muslo de ella, deseándola. Notó las manos de ella bajar por su espalda hasta el elástico de su bañador. Contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos femeninos rozaron sus nalgas desnudas. Su masculinidad se excitó aún más, luchando por abrirse paso entre la tela. Estaba a punto de introducir un dedo bajo la parte inferior del bikini cuando Ginny se separó despacio.

Es tarde – musitó -. Tengo que ir a casa.

Salió de la piscina sin añadir nada más, se puso el sujetador del bikini y corrió hacia la casita de invitados.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, no solo a causa del deseo, sino también de la frustración. Ella confiaba plenamente en él, y él no podía reprimir sus impulsos. No podía mantener la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Salió de la piscina y se secó con una toalla. Se dio cuenta de la hora que era y entró en la casa en busca de un teléfono. Estaba tan absorto en la compañía de Ginny que había olvidado regresar a la tienda a la hora concertada con Neville.

Neville – dijo, cuando éste contestó al teléfono -, lo siento, pero me he retrasado.

El señor Lestrange ha llamado hace un par de minutos.

¿Ha dejado algún mensaje? Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Esperaba aquella llamada y debería haber estado en la tienda cuando se produjera.

Ha dicho que se marcha un par de días de la ciudad. Te llamará cuando regrese.

Sintió deseos de golpear la pared. Si hubiera estado en la tienda como era su deber, habría fijado una fecha definitiva para ir a Shell Cottage a ver la casa. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que el señor Lestrange volviera a llamar.

Mientras Neville hablaba de otros asuntos, miró hacia la casa de invitados. Su deseo por Ginny empezaba a afectar toda su vida. Tenía que conseguir apaciguarse y controlar mejor la relación, ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo?

Ginny se peinaba con manos temblorosas. Le ardía todavía la piel debido a las caricias de Harry. No podía creer que se hubiera portado así en la piscina. Había deseado tocarlo como sólo tocaba una mujer al hombre con el que iba a casarse. Cuando metió el cepillo en el bolso, rozó con el dedo el cristal de cuarzo que le había dado Rose. Apretó la piedra en su mano y deseó que Harry pudiera ser su hombre, que su hermana no se mudara a Londres y ella pudiera conservarlo para siempre.

Aquellos pensamientos la sorprendieron ¿Cómo podía pensar que su hermana no fuera a Londres? ¿Cómo podía olvidar su sueño de vivir con ella en familia?

Sabía porque. En la piscina había sentido la magia de estar en los brazos de Harry. Con él se sentía sensual, atrevida y amada. Y quería más, mucho más. Devolvió el cristal a su bolso y salió de la casa, Harry hablaba por teléfono en la sala de estar con una toalla en torno a la cintura. Se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

Comprendió que estaba frustrado por su alejamiento en la piscina. Quería decirle que ardía en deseos de hacer el amor con él, pero no podía. En lugar de hablar con él, salió de la propiedad de la señora Macmillan antes de que Harry pudiera verla.


	22. La cena

**Capitulo 21 La cena en el apartamento de Harry **

El domingo, Harry miró con nervioso el reloj mientras esperaba a Rose. Confiaba en que Ginny se acordara de su cita. No la había llamado desde el día de sus caricias en la piscina. Estaba intentando centrarse más en su vida y necesitarla menos. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no llamarla ni ir a verla.

¿Y bien, Harry? – Preguntó Ronald, vestido ya para la fiesta de cumpleaños – ¿Le has hecho a Ginny la pregunta definitiva?

Todavía no.

¿Por qué? – su hermano hizo una pausa -. ¿Estas esperando a que se declare ella?

Necesito tiempo, Ron

Lo estás posponiendo.

No es cierto.

Sí lo es. Tienes miedo de que te rechace otra vez.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos.

De acuerdo; eso es cierto.

Hermione cree que Ginny dirá que sí en cuanto se lo pidas.

¿Se lo dijo ella?

No con esas palabras

Entonces Hermione no lo sabe de cierto.

Sí estas esperando una garantía escrita antes de…

¡Tío Harry, ya estoy lista! Vamos a buscar a Ginny.

Rose le tomó la mano y lo sacó de la casa antes de que pudiera responder al comentario de su hermano.

En zoológico de Londres, Ginny, situada entre Rose y Harry trató de reprimir la sensación de que los tres formaban una familia, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

¿Sabes lo que quiero? – preguntó la niña

¿Qué, Rose?

Me gustaría que fueras mi tía.

La joven tragó saliva y miró a Harry. Es un deseo muy grande.

Lo sé, pero me gustaría. ¿Por qué no puede ser? Eres la mujer más estupenda con la que ha salido el tío Harry.

Rose, creo que estás poniendo a Ginny en un apuro – intervino éste.

No importa – musitó la joven. Pero sí importaba. Formar parte de la familia Potter era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Rose, convertirme en tu tía sería un proceso muy complicado.

¿Por qué? Mi tío te quiere y tú lo quieres a él, así que… en aquel momento oyó la campana de un carrito que vendía algodón de azúcar. ¡Oh mi dulce favorito! – exclamó

Harry le tendió unas monedas. Cómprale otro a Ginny.

La niña corrió hacia el carrito y Harry observó a Ginny acercarse al estanque de las tortugas gigantes. Trató de reprimir su decepción.

Ginny no había contestado a la pregunta de Rose. No le había dicho que sería su tía en cuanto él se lo pidiera. Se preguntó si alguna vez estaría dispuesta a casarse con él.

Recordó el comentario de su hermano. Quizá lo ponía tan nervioso aquella proposición que exageraba todo lo que ella hacía y decía. Se acercó a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura. Espero que el comentario de Rose no te haya estropeado la tarde.

No, no – repuso ella -. Lo estoy pasando de maravilla.

Rose volvió con los algodones y Harry se riñó por exagerar todos los comentarios de ella. Su hermano tenía razón. Estaba posponiendo lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Tenía que encontrar el modo de pedirle que se casara con él sin que pudiera rechazarlo.

Cuando la dejó en su casa, dejó a su sobrina en el coche y acompañó a la joven hasta la puerta.

¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa el martes? – preguntó.

Ginny estuvo a punto de dejar caer la llave. ¿A solas con él en su casa? ¡Imposible!

Harry, puede que tenga trabajo esa noche.

Di que sí – insistió él -. Quiero mostrarte mi apartamento y te prometo no cocinar sushi.

La joven recordó la primera cita y sonrió. Empezó a abrir la puerta, buscando el modo de decirle que no podía. De repente oyó la voz de su hermana en el contestador.

Hola, Gin; solo quería hablar contigo. Voy a Salir, así que no me llames…

Sí, iré a cenar a tu casa, sí – dijo Ginny con pánico. Entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera oír nada más.

El martes por la tarde, Ginny estaba tan nerviosa en el salón de belleza que estuvo apunto de teñir de rubio platino el cabello de una cliente que le había pedido un color negro.

Se apresuró a corregir su error y, cuando terminó, entró en la salita del café a recuperar la calma. Tenía que llamar a Harry y decirle que no podía asistir. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegó Lavender en la sala con un ramo de gardenias blancas.

Ginny, han traído esto para ti.

¿Para mí?

Era la primera vez que alguien le enviaba flores.

Apuesto a que se de quienes son – dijo su amiga.

La joven contuvo el aliento y abrió la tarjeta.

He pensado en ti toda la mañana. Estoy deseando verte esta noche en mi casa. Harry.

Está muy enamorado de ti – comentó Lavender. Es evidente que significa mucho para él que vayas a su casa.

Ginny olió las gardenias con ansiedad. Sabía que si cancelaba la cena, se sentiría dolido. No podía hacerle eso.

Lavender, ¿Qué debo hacer cuando llegue? Preguntó nerviosa -. ¿Ofrecerme a ayudarle con la comida?

¿Cocinar? – repuso su amiga, con incredulidad Ginny, esta noche puede ser la noche más íntima de vuestra relación. Es posible que no lleguéis ni a sentaros en la mesa.

No digas eso.

Su amiga la observó

¿Por qué tratas de reprimir tu amor por él?

Porque nunca podré estar con él – repuso Ginny, sin darse cuenta.

En ese momento llegó una clienta nueva y se sintió confusa. Necesitaba compartir su dilema con Lavender. Quería oír su opinión, pero sabía que no podía añadir más.

Ginny, no sé que es lo que te ocurre – dijo su amiga – pero estoy segura de una cosa. Te casaras con Harry Potter.

La joven estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no consiguió apartar a Harry de su mente en toda la tarde. Cuando por fin terminó de trabajar, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo disponía de una hora para prepararse para su cita. Asió su bolso, tomó el jarrón y tendió una gardenia a Lavender.

Gracias por ser mi ángel guardián – dijo, antes de salir.

En su apartamento, Harry frió su especialidad de pollo en una sartén, probó las patatas con ajo que se asaban en el horno y cortó la lechuga para preparar una ensalada.

Quería que Ginny se sintiera tan a gusto en su casa que, cuando al fin le pidiera que se casara con él, no le quedara más remedio que aceptar. Esperaba que las gardenias hubieran servido para expresarle su amor y su deseo de tenerla a su lado en el futuro.

Mientras cortaba los tomates para la ensalada, sonrió al pensar en la última llamada del señor Lestrange. Habían acordado que iría el siguiente fin de semana a su casa de Shell Cottage. Tenía un buen presentimiento de ese encargo y estaba seguro de que se hallaba a punto de ampliar su negocio.

Aderezó la ensalada sin dejar de pensar en su suerte había cambiado mucho desde su encuentro con Ginny. Aunque ella no había dicho todavía que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con él, en su interior tenía la impresión de que era así.

Por eso quería que esa noche se sintiera a gusto en su casa, tanto que, cuando él hablara de matrimonio, no vacilara ni un instante en aceptar su proposición.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry apagó el fuego y bajó la temperatura del horno. Al acercarse a abrir, vio unos calcetines blancos en el suelo de la sala de estar y se apresuró a meterlos en un cajón. Abrió la puerta y vio ante sí a la mujer de sus sueños.

Todo el miedo y la ansiedad de Ginny se evaporaron en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. La miraba como si la presencia de ella iluminara su vida.

Espero no llegar demasiado pronto – dijo.

Me alegro de que estés aquí.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan atractivo con una camisa y pantalones vaqueros? ¿Era preciso que le hiciera sentirse tan especial cuando tenía que esforzarse por dejar de amarlo?

Entró en el apartamento y miró los suelos de madera, el sofá cómodo, la mesita de café llena de revistas y periódicos, la alfombra gris y el equipo audiovisual que ocupaba una pared entera de la sala.

¡Qué apartamento tan increíble! – comentó, sintiéndose en casa.

Sólo cuando tu estés en el – musitó él con una sonrisa. Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí.

Será mejor que no lo repitas mucho o no me marcharé – se burló ella.

Eso es justamente lo que espero – musitó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny se ruborizó. ¡Tenía que cambiar de tema rápidamente!

¿Qué clase de música tienes?

Jazz, rock, clásica. Elige lo que quieras de uno de esos cajones mientras termino el sushi. Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la estancia.

Ginny respiró hondo ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar el inmenso placer que sentía a su lado? Abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró un par de calcetines arrugados. Supuso que los había escondido allí en el último momento y sonrió. Sintió un deseo repentino de cuidar de él. Se preguntó si tendría una cesta para la ropa sucia.

Miró en el cuarto de baño. La toalla colgaba sobre la puerta de la ducha. No vio cesta y se asomó vacilante a su dormitorio. Tenía una cómoda de madera de castaño y en un estante cercano a la cama había una televisión pequeña. Miró la cama doble cubierta con un edredón azul y su respiración se aceleró al imaginarse a Harry desnudo bajo las sabanas.

Entonces oyó un ruido de cubiertos que se estrellaban contra el suelo de la cocina.

¡Lo tengo todo controlado! – gritó él.

La joven deseó poder decir lo mismo. La tensión volvió a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué soñaba con él cuando sabía que jamás podría hacer realidad aquel sueño?

Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, donde se frotó la espalda en un esfuerzo por relajarse. Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí o acabaría por sucumbir a su deseo.

Ginny, ¿Te has hecho daño en la espalda? – preguntó Harry detrás de ella.

Un poco

El hombre se sentó a su lado.

¿Te duele justo aquí? – preguntó, tocándole la espalda.

Ginny asintió.

Probablemente es por haber estado todo el día de pie – explicó.

Estás muy tensa – dijo él.

La joven contuvo el aliento al sentir que los dedos de él recorrían su espalda.

Túmbate en la alfombra – sugirió – te daré un masaje.

¿Un masaje? ¡No podía permitirlo! Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar. Harry la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Se tumbó boca abajo sobre la alfombra. El hombre se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y comenzó a masajearle la parte inferior de la espalda.

Relájate – le pidió.

A Ginny le latía con fuerza el corazón. Los pulgares de él presionaban con firmeza su dolorida espalda.

Sienta bien – musitó. Tus músculos empiezan a aflojarse – repuso él con voz ronca.

Sus dedos se movieron más abajo y ella contuvo el aliento. Sí ya estaba relajada, ¿Por qué no ponía fin al masaje? Sabía bien por qué. Porque quería que las manos de él permanecieran en su cuerpo.

El pulso de Harry se Aceleró. Su mente se hallaba invadida de palabras de amor que quería pronunciar, preguntas que deseaba hacer sobre el futuro de ambos.

Mientras frotaba los músculos de ella, sus dedos rozaron la cremallera de su bajó para poder darle mejor le masaje. Su piel desnuda era suave y cálida. Bajó el elástico de sus braguitas para poder tocarla más.

Un gemido brotó de los labios de Ginny. Harry masajeó sus nalgas y una de sus manos resbaló entre los muslos desnudos de ella. La joven dio un respingo cuando uno de los dedos de él rozó su humedad.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, frotando el rostro contra el cabello de ella, deseando fundir su cuerpo con el de ella.

Ginny – murmuró -. Te deseo mucho.

Le pareció que ella susurraba algo. Harry, yo también te deseo.

Movió el dedo en su interior y captó un espasmo de ella. Su sexo empujaba contra los tejanos queriendo fundirse con ella.

Al instante siguiente, sintió que se apartaba de sus caricias. Se levantó del suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y mirada preocupada.

Lo siento – musitó – necesito ir más despacio.

Entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño y Harry se dirigió a la cocina, decepcionado consigo mismo. No había sido su intención intentar hacerle el amor. Sin embargo, percibía que el deseo de ella era tan fuerte como el suyo. O quizá no sabía interpretar bien los signos. ¿No sabía ver que no estaba preparada todavía para hacer el amor con él?

Miró con ansiedad la puerta cerrada del baño y se preguntó que pensaría ella, que sentiría. No se lo decía nunca y él no entendía por qué no se abría más.

Ginny vaciló antes de salir del baño. Sabía que Harry estaría molesto con ella y no lo culpaba por ello. Quería que la tocara íntimamente y él lo sabía. Pero su deseo de hacer el amor con él era tan intenso que no tenía más remedio que reprimirlo.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y vio que Harry servía pollo frito y patatas en dos platos. En el centro de la mesa había dos velas rojas. Su corazón se inundó de amor. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser su hermana y poder quedarse con él.

Harry la sorprendió observándolo.

¿Todavía quieres quedarte a cenar? – preguntó

Desde luego. Tengo que ver que tal cocinas.

Ginny, sobre lo de antes, no era mi intención…

No tienes que explicarme nada. Yo lo deseaba tanto como tú. Lo que me preocupa es dónde has escondido el sushi.

El rostro de él se relajó; le apartó una silla para que se sentara.

Cuando terminaron de fregar y secar los platos, Harry percibió que ella estaba lista para marcharse. Pensó en la proposición de matrimonio y comprendió que este no era el momento ideal.

La acompañó al coche con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

Ginny, el sábado tengo una cita con el Sr. Lestrange en su casa de Shell Cottage ¿Quieres venir conmigo el viernes por la noche?

Subir el viernes para una cita del sábado implicaba pasar la noche en un hotel.

¿Shell Cottage? – repitió ella.

No te preocupes- se apresuró a añadir él – pediré habitaciones separadas.

No lo sé, Harry.

Ven conmigo, por favor. No puedo ir sólo. De no ser por ti, no habría conseguido esa cita.

Lo intentaré – repuso ella -. Tengo que revisar mi agenda en el salón de belleza.

Cuando se alejó con el coche, Harry rogó por que se decidiera a acompañarlo. En Shell Cottage quería pedirle que se casara con él.

Ginny aparcó el coche y apagó el motor; estaba ansiosa por llamar a su hermana y comentar con ella la invitación. Tenía que convencer a Molly de que no podía acompañar a Harry a Shell Cottage porque anhelaba hacerlo con todas las fibras de su ser.

Abrió la puerta y apretó el interruptor. La luz no se encendió. Repitió varias veces la operación, pero no ocurrió nada.

Se lanzó hacia la cocina, sin pensar, en busca de la linterna, justo cuando la encontró se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Harry Potter había alterado su vida para siempre. Le había hecho ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Había llegado a su interior de tal modo que ya formaba parte de ella.

Por eso no se atrevía a acompañarlo a Shell Cottage. Temía que, si pasaba el fin de semana a su lado, no podría resistir la tentación de hacer el amor con él.

Entonces se encendieron las luces y vio que tenía mensajes en el contestador. Lo encendió.

Gin, te llamo desde un avión de camino a Japón – dijo la voz de Molly – sí, has oído bien: Japón. La compañía me envía allí para terminar un proyecto en Tokio. Estaré fuera unos días.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Harry, Shell Cottage. Un hotel. ¿Qué iba hacer?

No te preocupes – siguió la voz de su hermana – estaré pronto en Londres. Sé que estas haciendo lo imposible por que mi relación con Harry vaya de maravilla. Te quiero, hermanita.

Ginny apagó el contestador. Las expectativas de su hermana colgaban sobre ella como una tonelada de acero a punto de caer sobre su cabeza ¿Cómo podía negarse a ir a Shell Cottage? Si rehusaba sin el permiso de su hermana, arruinaría la relación de Molly con él antes incluso de que ella pisara Londres. Buscó en su bolso el cristal de cuarzo de Rose y lo apretó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que el amuleto le diera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no echarse en los brazos de Harry. Sabía que no podía hacer el amor con él por mucho que lo deseara. Tenía que ser fiel a su hermana. Además, si lo hacía, entregaría su alma a Harry para siempre.


	23. Acompañando a Harry

**Capitulo 22 Acompañando a Harry a Shell Cottage.**

El viernes por la tarde, cuando salió hacia Shell Cottage con Ginny a su lado, Harry se sentía jubiloso. Miró a la joven y se dijo que debía encontrar el momento perfecto para declararse.

Sintió la garganta seca. Las manos le sudaban en el volante. ¿Cuál sería el momento oportuno? ¿Debía esperar a que se hallaran en el hotel? ¿O quizá después de la cita con el señor Lestrange?

Apretó el volante con fuerza y procuró pensar en las palabras románticas que harían aceptar a Ginny. Rechazó mentalmente una frase tras otra hasta que ya no fue capaz de pensar más.

Harry, ¿Has dicho que nos quedaríamos en el hotel Hyde Park Court? – preguntó ella.

Sí.

Creo que acabamos de pasarlo

¿En serio?

Estaba tan absorto en sus preocupaciones, que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

Aparcó la furgoneta y salió a buscar las llaves de sus habitaciones. Ginny estaba tan nerviosa de que deseaba volver a Londres. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió al exterior; necesitaba andar para calmar su ansiedad.

El camino que salía del hotel conducía a una playa privada. Oía el chocar de las olas contra la orilla y veía su espuma blanca en la oscuridad.

Miró las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo aterciopelado. Una media luna resplandecía en la vasta extensión de cosmos.

Sabía que era una locura, pero, por un instante, casi tuvo la impresión de estar de luna de miel con Harry. Los dos solos; sola con el hombre al que adoraba.

Entonces lo oyó acercarse. La tomó por la cintura y miró también el cielo estrellado. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? – preguntó.

Su voz sonaba muy cerca del oído de ella. Su aliento cálido rozaba la mejilla de a joven. Su cuerpo sólido se apretaba contra la espalda femenina. A Ginny le hubiera gustado poder quedarse así eternamente.

Me parece bien.

En el muelle de Shell Cottage, se apoyó contra el hombro de él. Había muchas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero, enterró sus palabras de amor en lo más profundo del corazón.

Me importas mucho, Ginny – susurró él – no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

La besó, primero con gentileza y luego con más pasión. La joven abrió los labios y recibió la lengua de él con la suya, queriendo mostrarle que a ella también le importaba mucho. Se apretó contra él.

Me siento muy afortunada de estar contigo, Harry.

Volvamos al hotel – susurró él, entre besos.

Apenas recordaba su regreso. Sólo era consciente del calor de los brazos de él, de la ternura de sus besos. Era lo único que quería saber.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, oyó música suave de piano procedente del restaurante. Una voz masculina cantaba la letra de una melodía romántica.

Al llegar a su cuarto con Harry, le temblaban las piernas. El hombre abrió la puerta y dejó su equipaje en el interior. Ginny miró la enorme cama y luego a él. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo anhelo que sentía ella.

Sí me necesitas solo tienes que llamar en la puerta de conexión – susurró él. Salió de la estancia, manteniendo así su promesa de no presionarla.

Ginny miró la puerta que separaba su cuerpo de él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar y se encontraría en sus brazos, en su cama, desnuda bajo las sábanas. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y salió a la pequeña terraza que daba a la playa. Una pared de madera separaba su terraza de la de Harry. En el cuarto de él había luz. Deseó llamarlo.

En lugar de ello, volvió a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Justo cuando abría el grifo, oyó que Harry hacia lo mismo al otro lado. Se lo imaginó desnudo, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo.

Se duchó con rapidez y se dijo una y otra vez que estaba allí para ayudar a solidificar la relación de Molly con él, nada más. Cuando se secó, buscó un camisón en la maleta y se dio cuenta de que solo había metido una bata de algodón. Se la puso sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sintió la brisa salada del mar entrando por la puerta abierta de la terraza. La cerró, por motivos de seguridad, y encendió el aparato de aire acondicionado, pero éste no funcionaba. Lo golpeó varias veces con el puño, con la esperanza de que se pusiera en marcha. Entonces oyó una llamada en la puerta de conexión. Contuvo el aliento y vio que se abría la puerta.

Apareció Harry, ataviado con pantalones cortos verdes y el pecho desnudo y bronceado. Su cabello seguía húmedo de la ducha. Te he oído dar golpes – dijo con voz ronca.

El aire acondicionado no funciona.

Le echaré un vistazo.

Se acercó a ella y quitó la tapa exterior del termostato. Caray, mira cuanto polvo – dijo – el termostato no puede registrar la temperatura del cuarto. Sopló el polvo, volvió a colocar la tapa y encendió el aparato, que se puso en marcha enseguida.

Ginny dio un salto. ¡Está congelado! – exclamó

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos. ¿Mejor?

La joven asintió y apoyó el rostro contra el pecho de él. Oía los latidos de su corazón.

Te necesito, Ginny – susurró el hombre -. Te necesito mucho.

Harry, abrázame fuerte – murmuró ella. Levantó el rostro hacia él y sus labios se encontraron.

El hombre la estrechó con fuerza y Ginny notó que se aflojaba el cinturón de su bata. Contuvo el aliento. Harry metió las manos bajo la prenda y le tocó los pechos.

La joven sabía que debía detener aquello, pero quería entregarse a él. Quería entregarle su corazón, su alma y todo su cuerpo.

Harry le quitó la bata y miró su desnudez. Eres muy sexy – dijo con voz ronca. Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como si quisiera penetrar en su alma con la vista. Bajó luego la mano hasta su vientre y acarició su centro hasta que ella cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

Ginny, quiero hacer el amor contigo – susurró, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella deseaba lo mismo.

La joven se rindió a la necesidad que no había dejado de acrecentarse desde el día en que lo conoció.

Te deseo mucho – murmuró a su vez.

Harry la condujo a la cama y se quitó el pantalón corto. Ginny miró temerosa su sexo excitado. Le temblaban los muslos y deseaba sentirlo en su interior.

El hombre se colocó encima de ella y la besó en la boca. La joven jadeaba y la piel le ardía con una pasión que no había experimentado jamás.

Lo único que deseaba era volverse una con él.

Acarició su sexo con los dedos. Harry gimió, le separó las piernas y la penetró.

¡Oh, Harry! – gritó ella, sintiendo una unidad exquisita con él.

El hombre comenzó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Te quiero – susurró -. Te quiero muchísimo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo también te quiero – repuso.

Harry le apretó las nalgas y la empujó contra sí. Sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo tembló encima de ella.

Ginny, Ginny - gimió una y otra vez.

Entonces unos espasmos recorrieron el vientre de ella en respuesta a su clímax. En aquel momento se sintió fusionada con él.

Después, tumbada en sus brazos, la envolvió una oleada de paz, Harry le besó con ternura la frente y los ojos, la nariz y los labios.

Me siento muy cerca de ti – murmuró – muy cerca. Ginny se quedó dormida con él acariciando su espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol entraba ya por la ventana de la terraza. Tardó un instante en recordar dónde se hallaba.

Vio a Harry desnudo y dormido a su lado. Tenía su mano apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo de ella. Comprendió lo que había hecho y sintió miedo. Se levantó, procurando no despertarlo. Entró en el baño cerró la puerta. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía náuseas ¿Cómo podría confesarle a su hermana que había entregado a Harry no sólo su corazón y su alma, sino también su cuerpo?

Los remordimientos la asaltaron, no sólo por haber traspasado los límites con el hombre al que amaba su hermana, sino también porque, después de haberlo hecho, quería volver allí y repetirlo.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos al sol de la mañana. Ginny – susurró. Tendió una mano hacia ella y, cuando notó la cama vacía, se fijó en que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Siguió tumbado, consciente de que seguía con él, casi seguro de que siempre estaría con él. Todavía podía oír los latidos del corazón de ella cuando sus cuerpos se unieron.

Cuando le confesó que la amaba, ella le respondió del mismo modo. Era la primera vez que Ginny pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Entonces oyó el teléfono en su cuarto. Salió de la cama, se puso el pantalón corto y se fue a contestar.

Ginny oyó cerrarse la puerta de conexión y salió del baño para ponerse la bata. No sabía como iba afrontar a Harry con la culpabilidad que sentía por haber hecho el amor con él.

Sin embargo, en consideración a su hermana, debía actuar como si no ocurriera nada y ella lo amara. Y así era, Harry era el hombre de sus sueños. Había sabido sacar a la superficie una parte apasionada, sensual y desinhibida de ella que jamás había sabido que existiera. Y le había dicho que la quería.

Miró el teléfono del hotel. Sentía la necesidad urgente de llamar a Molly. Necesitaba confesarle que había cometido un terrible error y suplicarle que la perdonara.

Pero lo que más la torturaba era que nunca podría confesarle a su hermana lo que sentía en realidad por Harry. Nunca podría decirle que hacer el amor con él había sido la experiencia más sublime de su vida. Ese secreto debía permanecer encerrado en su corazón para siempre.

En su cuarto, Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Está diciendo que me da el encargo? Preguntó.

Desde luego – repuso el señor Lestrange.

Harry se quedó tan atónito que apenas oyó las disculpas del otro por verse obligado a cancelar la cita debido a una emergencia de última hora. Estaba todavía en su casa de Londres, donde tenía que salir aquel día para Francia.

Pero, señor Lestrange – dijo -, todavía no le he mostrado los diseños para su casa.

Eso no me preocupa. Anoche mi esposa me convenció de que lo contratara sin falta. Parece que Ginny lo ha recomendado a tantas clientas que tiene miedo de que, si no lo hago ahora, tengamos que esperar cola por sus servicios.

Harry miró la puerta de conexión, Quería dar las gracias a la joven y decirle que ya pensaba en ella como su esposa.

Sr. Lestrange, le prometo que le crearé un sistema que corresponda a todas sus necesidades – dijo con asertividad.

Espero que pueda regresar a Shell Cottage la próxima semana con Ginny. Yo pagaré todos los gastos. Quisiera llamar a algunos fabricantes de video y audio que conozco y montar una demostración en mi estudio. Prepararemos lo último que se haya visto y podremos elegir los componentes que tendrá que instalar. También pienso invitar a varios asociados míos que pueden estar interesados por sus servicios.

Eso es fantástico. El próximo fin de semana está bien. Le ayudaré a elegir el equipo de más calidad del mercado.

Oyó una voz al fondo de la línea. Mi esposa dice que lleva toda la mañana llamando a Ginny, pero no ha conseguido localizarla. Si la ve, ¿Puede decirle que venga a peinarla a mediodía antes de que nos marchemos?

Se lo diré. Sí hay algún problema ella llamará a su esposa. Si no, estará allí a mediodía. Colgó el teléfono y llamó a la puerta de conexión.

Ginny, ¿Puedo pasar? Estaba impaciente por compartir la noticia con ella.

Desde luego, entra.

Le pereció que su voz sonaba distante, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado para reparar mucho en ello.

Ginny ya estaba vestida cuando entró. Metía la bata doblada en la maleta y tenía el cabello mojado de la ducha. Se había pintado los labios y Harry creyó notar que evitaba su mirada.

¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche? –

La joven lo miró. Fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida – dijo con sinceridad.

El hombre sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos. Para mí también – susurró. La besó en los labios -. El Sr. Lestrange acaba de llamar. Ha pospuesto la cita de esta mañana, pero me ha contratado para diseñar su equipo.

¿En serio? ¿Sin ver el diseño? ¿Cómo es posible?

Es obra tuya – la besó con ternura y le contó que la Sra. Lestrange necesitaba que volviera a Londres para que la peinarla antes de salir para Francia.

Vámonos – dijo ella, excitada -. No quiero que nada estropee tu oportunidad de trabajar con su marido.

Harry la abrazó un instante más.

El Sr. Lestrange nos ha invitado a los dos a regresar el fin de semana que viene, con todos los gastos pagados, para asistir a una demostración que piensa montar.

¿A los dos? – preguntó ella, insegura

Sí, creí que te gustaría ir conmigo.

Si, desde luego – miró su reloj -. Será mejor que volvamos a Londres o llegaré tarde.

En el camino de vuelta, Harry notó que Ginny se mordía la uña del pulgar y miraba a menudo el reloj. No había dicho apenas nada desde que salieran del hotel. Parecía tensa, y creyó que podía deberse a su miedo de no llegar a tiempo a su cita.

Miró hacia adelante, frustrado consigo mismo. Todavía no le había pedido que se casara con él. Y sabía que no podía hacerlo en ese momento, con ella preocupada por otra cosa. Decidió esperar. Así tendría más tiempo, para idear un plan perfecto: una proposición de matrimonio que ella no pudiera rehusar.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento después de peinar a la Sra. Lestrange. Ginny se sentó en la cama con la mano sobre el teléfono y pensó en cómo iba a decirle a su hermana que había hecho el amor con Harry. Marcó el número del apartamento de Molly con dedos temblorosos. Al oír el contestador, le dejó mensaje de que la llamara inmediatamente desde Japón.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó andando por la casa y pensando en el modo de explicarle a su hermana que no había sido su intención herirla ni enamorarse de Harry.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Contestó con rapidez.

Ginny, acabo de oír tu mensaje; estoy en una reunión en Tokio, así que no puedo hablar mucho – bajó la voz – Colín Creevey, el nuevo ejecutivo, está a mi lado.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Espera, Colín acaba de salir de la estancia. Gin no te lo vas a creer, pero me he enamorado de él.

¿Enamorado de quién? – repitió su hermana, que no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

De Colín, el ejecutivo que iba a sustituirme. No quería decírtelo hasta estar completamente segura, pero me ha dicho que él también me quiere. Juntos hemos conseguido tanto trabajo para la agencia que nos han ofrecido un ascenso a los dos. Volaremos a Londres cuatro veces al año, así que podremos vernos a menudo.

A Ginny le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Y que hay de tu empleo con Luna?

Ya la he llamado y le he explicado la situación. Le he recomendado a una amiga mía que tiene una gran reputación en este campo y va a mudarse a Londres. Luna está plenamente satisfecha con el arreglo, así que no hay problema.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? ¿Cómo puedes volver a herirlo de ese modo?

Gin, no es nada de eso ¿No te das cuenta? Mi plan ha funcionado.

¿Qué plan?

Que salieras con Harry.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Adiviné que te habías enamorado de él desde el momento en que lo viste en el gimnasio, pero sabía también que, después de lo ocurrido con Deán, jamás creerías que Harry podía enamorase de ti, así que te pedí que te hicieras pasar por mi para que te abrieras a él. Y ha funcionado ¿Verdad?

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, confusa y mareada.

¿Estás diciendo que nunca has estado enamorada de él?

No, pero si te lo decía antes, no hubieras seguido adelante con el plan.

¡Pero Harry cree que soy tú! – exclamó Ginny. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que no soy la persona que él cree?

Yo me encargaré de eso. Mañana me voy de Japón y pienso ir a verte a Londres. Se lo explicaré todo. Está enamorado de ti y no le importará.

Te equivocas, Molly.

Por favor, Ginny, no empieces a dudar de su amor – prosiguió su hermana -. Si lo haces, habrá fallado mi plan – le habló de Colín Creevey y de las ganas que tenía de presentárselo -. No te enfades conmigo, me has ayudado mucho. Después de oír tus historias de amor con Harry, me di cuenta de que yo también podía enamorarme de un hombre y así ha ocurrido. Tengo que irme. Te quiero hermanita.

Ginny se hallaba inmersa en un tornado de emociones. Debería haberse sentido jubilosa, pero no era así. Porque, por mucho que dijera su hermana, la realidad era que Harry no la amaba a ella, sino al recuerdo de Molly.

Sabía que no estaba bien dejar que ella le dijera la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo personalmente. Y en cuanto viera que no era la mujer desinhibida y sensual a la que quería, lo perdería para siempre.


	24. La llegada de Molly

**Capitulo 23 La llegada de Molly y sus consecuencias.**

El lunes por la mañana, Harry contempló los anillos de diamantes expuestos en un mostrador de una joyería de Charing Cross Road.

Había tomado la decisión. No dudaría más del amor de Ginny. Nada de esperar el momento ideal: ése no llegaría jamás. Tenía que decidirse lo antes posible. La vendedora le sacó varios anillos para que los viera mejor. ¿Quiere un diamante ovalado o redondo?

Ovalado. Miró la piedra montada en oro blanco. Le daría una sorpresa a Ginny. Se declararía y le colocaría aquel anillo en el dedo como había deseado hacer siete años atrás.

Una elección excelente – dijo la vendedora. Metió el anillo en una cajita de terciopelo negro -. La mujer a la que ama encontrará irresistible su proposición.

Harry apretó la cajita con ansiedad. Eso espero.

Joven, cuando le pida matrimonio, debe usted parecer más asertivo. Así no tendrá más remedio que decir que sí

Tiene razón

Buena suerte en su matrimonio.

Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Ginny levantó por enésima vez el teléfono para llamar a Harry y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio sin marcar ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no era Molly? ¿Qué nunca podría ser la clase de mujer de la que creía haberse enamorado?

Entró en la cocina para ver si conseguía armarse de valor. Buscó algo de comer, pero el frigorífico se hallaba vacío. Se sentó en la mesa con un papel y un lápiz. Quizá si escribía antes lo que quería decirle, le resultara más fácil hacerlo. Escribió: "No soy quien tú crees. No soy la mujer de la que te has enamorado. No soy…"

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura. Lo cierto era que no quería decirle la verdad. Quería seguir siendo Molly para que él continuara amándola.

Se obligó a levantar el auricular. Le preguntaría sí podían verse y le diría que tenia algo importante que decirle pero debí hacerlo cara a cara. Cuando empezó a marcar, la sobresaltó el timbre de la puerta. Dejó el teléfono y corrió a abrir.

¡Gin, soy yo! – exclamó su hermana gemela con una gran sonrisa.

¡Molly! – La abrazó – Me alegro mucho de verte. A su lado había un hombre alto, delgado y bien vestido, de cabello claro y facciones bien cinceladas.

Ginny, te presento a Colín Creevey, mi prometido – anunció Molly con orgullo

Bienvenido a la familia Colín.

La joven lo abrazó, deseando que se sintiera plenamente aceptado.

El hombre frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo voy a diferenciaros?

Molly sonrió con malicia.

Colín, tendrás que vernos desnudas, porque Ginny no tiene el corazón tatuado que yo tengo en…

¡Molly! Exclamó su hermana, escandalizada por su comportamiento.

Colín sabe que estoy un poco loca – repuso Molly; lo besó en los labios.

Ginny sintió una tristeza súbita al pensar que Harry no la conocía en absoluto. Sólo creía que era Molly, su antigua novia. A su hermana no le pasó por alto su expresión.

No te preocupes por Harry. La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia el dormitorio.

Ginny vio que Colín se sentaba en el sofá y abría el periódico para darles unos momentos de intimidad. Molly se cambió el traje que llevaba por unos tejanos y una blusa.

Tengo miedo de perder a Harry – confesó Ginny.

No lo perderás. Cuando le explique lo ocurrido, pensará que estoy tan loca como siempre y luego te abrazará y no te dejará marchar nunca.

Pero no está enamorado de mí. Te quiere a ti, y cuando descubra que yo no soy tú…

Todo saldrá bien – Molly la abrazó y se acercó a Colín -. Estamos muertos de hambre y cansados de comer en restaurantes ¿Podemos preparar unos sándwiches aquí?

El frigorífico está vacío – Ginny tomó su bolso -. Voy a la tienda a comprar fiambre, pan y ensalada de patatas. Vosotros dos poneos cómodos.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que Colín tiraba de su hermana y la sentaba en su regazo. Molly se acurrucó contra él.

Una angustia profunda la embargó al pensar que el hombre al que amaba desaparecería de su vida cuando se enterara de que era una farsante. Tan alterada estaba, que salió del apartamento sin cerrar la puerta. Subió a su coche y se dirigió hacia la tienda sin pensar en nada que no fuera su amor por Harry.

Harry estaba muy nervioso. No podía seguir esperando el momento ideal para declararse; tenía que hacerlo ya. Llamó al salón de belleza y le dijeron que Ginny y Lavender habían salido a comer.

Dobló la esquina y aparcó delante del apartamento de ella. Apretó con ansiedad la cajita de terciopelo negro. Esa vez no se la entregaría cerrada, levantaría la tapa y sacaría el anillo con cuidado para colocárselo en el dedo antes de que tuviera ocasión de decir que no.

Cuando se acercó al apartamento, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Vaciló un instante. Miró el diamante ovalado que llevaba en la mano.

Se recordó que no podía vivir sin ella y se prometió que esa vez no la dejaría escapar. Entró en la casa con energía. Estaba a punto de llamar en la puerta abierta cuando se quedó inmóvil.

Vio a Ginny en el sofá, sentada en el regazo de otro hombre, y tuvo la impresión de que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

La joven se hallaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la puerta.

Besó y abrazó al otro y a Harry se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Entonces, horrorizado, oyó que susurraba:

Te quiero. Eres el único hombre para mí.

Tenía la garganta seca y apenas podía respirar. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió que el anillo de diamantes se le clavaba en la mano como un cuchillo.

Incapaz de controlar el dolor y la rabia que lo embargaba, abrió la mano y miró el anillo que ya no significaba nada. Miró luego a Ginny abrazada a otro hombre.

Cegado por el dolor y la furia, estaba a punto de meterse el anillo en el bolsillo cuando su codo golpeó la puerta abierta.

¡Harry! – oyó gritar a Ginny cuando se volvió. Su voz le sonó extraña, probablemente debido a los remordimientos y la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta.

Siguió andando, incapaz de contestar. Se sentía vacío por dentro. La oyó gritar su nombre varias veces más, pero entró en la furgoneta y se alejó con rapidez.

Ginny aparcó y sacó la bolsa de comestible del vehículo. Los pocos momentos pasados a solas no habían aclarado sus pensamientos. Todavía la angustiaba su próxima conversación con Harry. Tal vez pudieran hablarle Molly y ella juntas, así comprendería porque se había hecho pasar por su hermana. Tal vez entonces lo entendiera y la perdonara.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, vio la puerta abierta y comprendió que había olvidado cerrarla al salir. En cuanto entró, vio la expresión alterada de su hermana.

¿Qué ocurre Molly? –preguntó alarmada.

Harry acaba de estar aquí.

¿Harry?

Ginny, me ha visto besando a Colín y ha creído que eras tú.

¡Oh, no! La bolsa se le cayó de las manos y la comida rodó por el suelo. Sin pensar lo que hacía, corrió a la puerta y miró al exterior; tenía que verlo y contarle que todo aquello era un terrible error.

Oyó que Molly le decía algo desde la sala, pero no la escuchó. Al volverse hacia ella, vio un objeto brillante en el suelo. Se agachó y vio un anillo de diamantes cerca de la puerta. Lo tomó con gentileza, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Harry había ido allí a declararse. Pensaba regalarle aquel anillo como prueba de su amor. Tragó saliva. Recordó el diario de Molly, recordó el anillo que le había ofrecido la noche de su graduación y que su hermana había rechazado.

Olvidó por un momento su dolor. Sólo podía pensar en lo desolado que debía sentirse Harry al verse rechazado por segunda vez.

Gin, es culpa mía – dijo Molly -. Lo he estropeado todo.

Molly, no, por favor…

Iremos ahora mismo a su apartamento. Verá que ha sido un error.

Ginny le mostró el anillo. Ha venido a pedirte que te casaras con él.

Molly la miró con fijeza.

No, es cierto, Ginny. Iba a pedírtelo a ti.

La joven no podía creer aquello por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Tengo que hablar con él. Quiero contárselo todo.

Tenía que devolverle el anillo de compromiso, ya que nunca había estado destinado para ella, sino a Molly.

Les pidió a su hermana y a Colín que la dejaran un momento a solas y marcó el número de la tienda, pero Neville le dijo que Harry no estaba allí. Lo llamó a su casa.

Deseaba poder borrar su dolor. Quería decirle que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, que ella lo amaba y nunca podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó y nadie contestó. Sabía que él no quería hablar con ella. Sabía que era la última persona en el universo a la que deseaba volver a ver.

En el patio de la casa de su hermano, Harry lanzó con rabia la pelota, que chocó contra el aro de la canasta y cayó al suelo.

¿Qué haces aquí entre semana? – preguntó Ronald con preocupación; tomó la pelota y se la arrojó.

Necesito compañía.

No podía volver a su apartamento después de haber visto a Ginny en brazos de otro hombre. Necesitaba estar cerca de su familia acompañado, porque sentía la mayor pérdida de su vida.

Ronald lo observó.

¡Ha roto Ginny contigo?

Harry lanzó la pelota contra el tablero. Los ojos le ardían, pero apartó la vista, ya que no quería que su hermano viera lo dolido que se sentía.

Se acabó – dijo -. Hemos terminado para siempre.

Tío Harry, ¿Quién ha terminado? – preguntó Rose, corriendo hacia él.

Rose… - empezó a decir su hermano.

No importa, Ronald. Ella también tiene que saberlo – se agachó hasta quedar a su altura -. Ginny y yo ya no salimos juntos.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó la niña- . Yo creía que ibais a casaros.

No ha salido bien, Rose.

La pequeña lo miró con los ojos llenos de confusión.

¿Ginny te ha dicho que no?

Harry recordó a la joven besando al otro hombre.

Más o menos.

¿Y no puedes preguntárselo de nuevo? – sugirió la niña -. A lo mejor estaba de mal humor. A lo mejor la próxima vez te dice que sí.

Ronald se acercó y rodeó con el brazo los hombros de su hija.

Rose, pregúntale a mamá cundo estará lista la cena.

Pero, tengo que saber lo que pasa con Ginny.

Vete, insistió su padre.

La niña hizo una mueca.

De acuerdo.

Harry la observó alejarse, pero sabía que aquello no había terminado. Rose quería que Ginny fuera su tía. El también lo quería y había creído que Ginny deseaba lo mismo ¡Cómo se había equivocado!

Harry, ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? -preguntó Ronald.

Ginny sale con otro hombre. He ido a su apartamento a proponerle matrimonio. Incluso llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Y la he encontrado… con él.

¿A la Ginny que conocemos? – Preguntó su hermano con incredulidad-. Pero no es esa clase de mujer. Parecía muy dulce y leal.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla del patio.

Era ella, Ronald. Me alteré tanto que perdí el maldito anillo.

¡Vaya! – su hermano se sentó a su lado -. ¿Qué te ha dicho? Debía haber una explicación.

No me he quedado a averiguarlo. He salido corriendo de allí.

En aquel momento de acercó Hermione con expresión preocupada.

Harry, ¿Estás bien? Rose me ha dicho que Ginny y tú habéis roto.

El aludido tragó saliva.

Ya vuelvo a ser un hombre disponible.

No puedo creerlo- la mujer movió la cabeza-. ¿Ginny parecía tan sincera cuando habló conmigo!

Harry se puso en pie. No podía soportar el dolor de seguir hablando de ella.

Tengo trabajo en la tienda.

Apenas recordaba haberse marchado de casa de su hermano. Sus acciones estaban envueltas en una especie de niebla y nada le resultaba ya real.

Ni siquiera la cita que tenía el sábado siguiente en Shell Cottage y a la que había deseado asistir con Ginny.

Aquella noche, sentado en la pequeña oficina de la trastienda, se esforzó por sacar el diseño que había empezado a dibujar para la casa de los Lestrange, pero no pudo concentrarse en él.

Sin Ginny, la expansión de su tienda carecía de significado. Sin ella en su vida, ya no le importaba lo que ocurriera con su trabajo.

Ginny condujo al apartamento de Harry con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Había intentado llamarlo un sinfín de veces, tanto a su casa como a la tienda, pero no contestaba. Incluso había ido hasta la tienda, pero encontró la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas.

Llamó al timbre del apartamento, con el anillo de compromiso en la mano. Permaneció allí varios minutos angustiosos, pero él no abrió la puerta. Se alejó, decidida a llamarlo hasta que al fin quisiera hablar con ella. Sabía que estaría muy herido y que no confiaba en ella. Y lo que más la atormentaba era saber que ella jamás podría hacerle daño por estar con otro hombre; jamás.

Una vez en su coche, miró el anillo. Por un instante, se atrevió a ponérselo en el dedo. El corazón le latió con fuerza.

Harry, te quiero tanto – susurró

Se quitó el anillo y lo metió en el bolso, al lado del cristal de cuarzo de Rose.

Sabía que él no oiría nunca sus palabras de amor.


	25. cara a cara con la verdad

**Capitulo 24 Cara a cara con la verdad.**

El sábado por la tarde, Harry trató de concentrarse en la demostración de Shell Cottage. Vio a su anfitrión hablando con un par de personas. El Sr. Lestrange, le sonrió, haciéndole saber de aquel modo que estaba alabando su talento ante sus amigos.

Aquello debería haberle alegrado. Su negocio podía alcanzar alturas que jamás había imaginado. En lugar de ello, los ojos le dolían debido a la falta de sueño y su mente estaba embargada de pensamientos caóticos.

Porque Ginny no estaba con él.

Examinó los amplificadores y pensó en la noche anterior. Se disponía a salir del apartamento cuando sonó el teléfono y respondió el contestador. Era Ginny otra vez para decirle que necesitaba hablar con él.

Lo había llamado varias veces, pero no podía hablar con ella, porque, aunque sabía que lo había traicionado, no había dejado de quererla. Eso era lo que más lo enfurecía y frustraba. En cuanto oía su voz, deseaba verla. Deseaba abrazarla. Y se echaba la culpa de que se hubiera ido con otro hombre.

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho que no debía empujarla a una relación hasta que no estuviera preparada? Sabía por su experiencia anterior que necesitaba a un hombre que no la presionara, que no sintiera una necesidad tan intensa de estar con ella a todas horas.

Harry, quiero presentarte a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black – dijo el Sr. Lestrange-. A los dos les interesan sus ideas sobre diseños exclusivos para sus casas.

Díganme con qué espacio cuentan – repuso Harry -, y les haré un boceto ahora mismo.

Sintió una energía repentina. Miró hacia los invitados deseando ver a Ginny, compartir con ella las posibilidades increíbles que se le abrían. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que buscaba un amor que ya no se hallaba en su vida.

Su mente volvió al anillo de compromiso. Su pérdida le parecía una señal de mal agüero.

Aquello había terminado. Ginny había salido de su vida para siempre. No debía haberse enamorado de ella por segunda vez sabiendo que ella no podía haberlo querido la primera. Volvió su atención al Sr. Lestrange. Y los hombres de negocio.

Ginny conducía con rapidez por la autopista de la costa en dirección a Shell Cottage. Al no poder contactar con Harry por teléfono, se había pasado por su tienda. Neville le dijo que había salido temprano para la demostración de Sr. Lestrange. La joven no perdió un segundo. Tenía que hablar con Harry de inmediato era preciso que le dijera la verdad. Sabía lo importante que era para él ese encargo y quería borrar de su mente el rechazo doloroso que había vivido en su apartamento. Apretó con fuerza el acelerador y deseó poder pasar unos momentos a solas con él en casa del Sr. Lestrange. Confió en que la escuchara. Tal vez pudiera olvidar lo que había visto y seguir con su vida. Trató de no pensar en el hecho de que ella no formaría parte de aquella vida. Miró su bolso, colocado en el asiento contiguo. Llevaba consigo la fotografía de Molly y ella para que pudiera ver la verdad por sí mismo. También tenía el anillo de compromiso. El anillo comprado para ponerlo en el dedo de su hermana, no en el suyo. Tocó el cristal de cuarzo sin dejar de conducir y rogó que la piedra le diera la suerte que tanto necesitaba para conseguir que Harry perdonara su engaño.

Miró el tráfico y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. El amuleto no podría darle nunca lo que de verdad quería: el amor de Harry; porque nunca había sido suyo. Entró en el aparcamiento y corrió a la puerta principal, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de ver a Harry, pero con la esperanza de que le permitiera hablarle, cuando entró en el amplio estudio, vio que estaba lleno de personas que observaban muestras de aparatos audiovisuales, procesadores digitales y amplificadores. Se abrió paso entre ellos buscando a Harry. Cuando lo vio, el corazón le latió con fuerza. Estaba al otro extremo del estudio, señalando una cadena musical y mostrando un dibujo al Sr Lestrange y un par de hombres más.

Sonrió con orgullo al ver que el Sr. Lestrange lo miraba con satisfacción. Estaba segura de que tendría éxito y conseguiría hacer realidad su sueño de ampliar su negocio. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la tristeza que expresaban los ojos de Harry. No disfrutaba con aquello como lo habría hecho de no tener el corazón roto. Era preciso que lo viera a solas. Tenía que hacerle comprender…

¿Ginny? – Dijo la Sra. Lestrange a su lado-. ¿Verdad que es fantástico? Mi esposo ha invitado a muchos de sus amigos y clientes. Comenzó a comunicarle del nuevo estilo de corte que había visto en una revista y quería probar en su próxima cita y se llevó a la joven a un rincón para charlar más a gusto.

Mientras Harry explicaba a los hombres los amplificadores que podían colocar en sus habitaciones privadas, vio a una mujer de espaldas al otro lado de la estancia. El corazón le latió con fuerza. La mujer parecía Ginny. Justo entonces, varios invitados se colocaron delante y ya no pudo verla. Se hizo a un lado para ver si conseguía ver algo y divisó a una pareja abrazándose en el estudio. El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar a Ginny en brazos de otro hombre. Todavía no podía creer que lo hubiera engañado Después de entregarse a él de aquel modo en la habitación del hotel. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué dudaba de que sus sentimientos pudieran cambiar si era algo que ya había ocurrido siete años atrás?

El Sr. Lestrange le estrechó la mano. Harry, creo que ha hecho dos ventas más.

Muchas gracias – estrechó con firmeza las manos de los tres hombres.

Buscó luego entre los rostros que llenaban la estancia el de la mujer que se parecía a Ginny. Aunque creía que todo era obra de su imaginación, todavía sentía el impulso de compartir con ella su triunfo. Necesitaba abrazarla y decirle que era ella la que había hecho avanzar su vida y su trabajo. Había alterado toda su existencia. Eso era lo más le dolía por dentro. Todavía soñaba con su amor. No podía olvidarla. Quería seguir creyendo que ambos compartían un amor que nada podría destruir.

Ginny seguía al lado de la Sra. Lestrange. De lejos, le pareció ver que Harry miraba en su dirección. Los ojos de él brillaban con una combinación de tristeza y excitación. En aquel momento supo que había conseguido más encargos. Sintió el impulso de echarse en sus brazos. Quería decirla lo mucho que se alegraba de que sus negocios marcharan bien. Anhelaba compartir con él el júbilo de aquel día especial.

Entonces lo vio salir del estudio acompañado por el Sr. Lestrange y dos hombres más. Se disculpó con su anfitriona y avanzó entre la multitud, deseando poder ir con él. Desde la ventana observó que subía a la limusina negra del Sr. Lestrange.

Miró un instante hacia el estudio, casi como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Luego la puerta del vehículo se cerró y se alejó por el camino.

Ginny, de pie sola en la ventana, comprendió que sus momentos de amor con Harry no eran más que una fantasía. Nunca había formado parte de su vida. Vivía a la sombra de su hermana. Sabía que debía esperar a que Harry regresara a Londres para poder hablar con él, así que salió del estudio. Al pasar por el hotel Hyde Park Court, detuvo el coche. El recuerdo de su noche con él pasó por su mente. Quería regodearse un momento más en la intimidad y la sensualidad que habían compartido, porque eran cosas que no volvería a experimentar. Entró en el aparcamiento sin pensar en lo que hacía. Salió del vehículo y se acercó a la playa. Miró la terraza de la habitación donde ambos se habían fundido en uno solo. Las puertas estaban abiertas y vio una pareja que reía y brindaba con vasos de vino.

Apartó la vista y contempló el mar. Las olas llegaban cerca de sus zapatos. No podía borrar el amor que llenaba su corazón. Siempre querría a Harry, por mucho tiempo que pasara y por lejos que se encontrara ella.

En el asiento trasero de la limusina, Harry no podía concentrarse en la conversación financiera de sus acompañantes. Miró por la ventanilla de cristales oscuros y deseó que Ginny pudiera estar a su lado. Cuando salió del estudio, le pareció verla en la ventana, mirándolo. Sabía que era su imaginación. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que la veía por todas partes.

Harry, espero que no le importe – dijo el Sr. Lestrange-. Pero nos gustaría invitarlo a cenar en el Club de Shell Cottage.

Fantástico – repuso el joven, apreciando el gesto del otro-. ¿Pero puedo pasar antes por mi habitación del Hyde Park Court para buscar mi chaqueta?

Desde luego. El hombre se inclinó y dijo al conductor.

Harry salió de la limusina delante del hotel. Echó a andar, pero se detuvo de repente. Le pareció ver la silueta de Ginny de pie en la arena de la playa. Achicó los ojos, seguro de que la confundía con otra persona, como había hecho en el estudio. Pero al acercarse más, el corazón le latió con fuerza. La brisa agitaba su cabello rojo. El vestido, que le llegaba hasta media pierna, se le pegaba a las piernas, y el aroma a rosas llenaba el aire.

Por un momento olvidó el dolor de su corazón. Olvidó que lo había traicionado. Ginny – susurró, acercándose.

La joven se volvió hacia él y sus mejillas se ruborizaron en el acto. Sus ojos color chocolate se suavizaron al mirarlo.

En ese instante, Harry sintió un amor inmenso por ella. Luego recordó que la había visto en brazos de otro hombre.

¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó.

Ginny deseaba abrazarlo. Anhelaba susurrarle cuanto lo quería, pero vio el dolor en sus ojos, dolor que ella había causado. He ido al estudio del Sr. Lestrange a buscarte – repuso con voz temblorosa -, pero estabas muy ocupado. Harry quiero decirte lo que ocurrió cuando viniste a mi apartamento.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula. No tienes que explicarme nada. Me hiciste ver claramente cuál era nuestra situación.

No, Harry.

Te vi, Ginny, no necesito más detalles.

No fue a mí a quien viste.

Vamos, Ginny

Mi hermana gemela estaba en mi apartamento cuando llegaste.

¿En serio? – preguntó el con burla-. Y yo soy el gemelo de mi hermano.

Harry… por favor, déjame probártelo. En mi coche hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada. Corrió hacia el coche, con la esperanza de que el dolor de los ojos de él desapareciera al ver la verdad y pudiera perdonarla.

Harry la siguió con el cuerpo tenso. Oía música y risas procedentes del restaurante. Veía también la limusina negra que lo esperaba en la puerta. Sabía que debía decirle que olvidara aquel juego, porque ya no iba a creerse nada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle una oportunidad. No podía olvidar los sentimientos poderosos que albergaba por ella.

Mira esta foto – le suplicó Ginny, tendiéndosela – soy yo con mi hermana Molly.

Harry miró la fotografía con incredulidad. En ella se veía a Ginny con un brazo en torno a la cintura de Ginny.

No comprendo. ¿Es otra de tus bromas?

Harry, tu conociste a mi hermana en el instituto – le explicó ella – se hacía llamar Ginny igual que yo. Le contó como habían sido separadas al nacer y ambas desconocían la existencia de la otra. Le dijo que su hermana la había encontrado y desde entonces utiliza su verdadero nombre (Molly Ginevra).

Harry la miró confuso. ¿Tú eres la hermana gemela de Ginny? – preguntó con incredulidad -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el primer día que te vi?

Te lo dije – repuso ella -. Pero tú no me creíste.

¿Por eso no te acordabas Susan Bones? Preguntó él aliviado -. ¿Y por eso odias el pescado crudo?

Al ver que ella asentía, su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

Cuando viniste a mi apartamento – añadió ella -, yo había ido al supermercado y mi hermana estaba allí con Colín, su nuevo novio.

¿Al supermercado?

Deseaba gritar de júbilo al pensar que lo que había visto en el apartamento era una ilusión. Ginny no lo había engañado.

Siento haberme hecho pasar por mi hermana – prosiguió ella-, pero me suplicó que lo hiciera. Me pidió que saliera contigo hasta que se mudara a Londres. Quería que consiguiera tu perdón por haberte herido en el instituto. Nunca me sentí cómoda haciéndome pasar por ella, pero es mi hermana tenía que hacerlo.

Harry se puso tenso.

Entonces, ¿Solo saliste conmigo a causa de tu hermana? – preguntó

Sí – repuso ella en voz baja.

El hombre sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

Ginny metió la mano en el bolso y él creyó ver algo que caía al suelo, pero su atención estaba fija en el anillo de diamantes que le mostraba ella.

Supongo que se te cayó antes de tener la ocasión de dárselo a mi hermana. Lo colocó en la mano abierta de él y sus dedos se rozaron. Harry sintió el impulso de cerrar la mano en torno a la de ella, pero la joven apartó los dedos con rapidez.

Gracias por traerme el anillo – dijo él.

Siento mucho lo que te he hecho sufrir – musitó ella -. Nunca fue mi intención.

No importa –repuso él- te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad

Entonces vio que alguien bajaba la ventanilla de la limusina negra. El Sr. Lestrange miró en su dirección.

Ginny también se dio cuenta.

Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tus nuevos clientes.

Sí, de acuerdo.

La joven se alejó hacia su coche, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Sintió el impulso de correr tras ella. Quería averiguar quien era en realidad. Pero ella salió del aparcamiento sin mirar atrás.

Harry estaba a punto de dirigirse a la limusina cuando vio algo brillar en el suelo. Se agacho y levantó el pequeño cristal. Comprendió que había caído del bolso de Ginny cuando ella sacó el anillo de compromiso. Miró en su dirección, pero el coche se había perdido en el tráfico, sacándola de su vida para siempre.

En el camino de vuelta a Londres, Ginny trató de combatir las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos en el bolso el cristal de cuarzo de Rose con la idea de apretar en su mano el único vínculo que todavía la unía a Harry.

Al no sentir la piedra, aparcó a un lado de la carretera y volcó el contenido del bolso en el asiento, pero el cuarzo había desaparecido.

Abrió el coche, con una sensación de sofoco, para respirar el aire del mar. Miró la playa vacía. La luna ya brillaba ya en el cielo. La caseta de los socorristas estaba vacía, igual que su corazón.

¿Por qué se torturaba de ese modo? Sabía desde el comienzo que Harry estaba enamorado de su hermana. A ella no la había querido nunca. ¿Por qué sufría por un amor que no había tenido jamás? La brisa de la noche le enfrió la piel. Se abrochó el vestido hasta el cuello y comprendió por qué sufría de ese modo. Porque Harry había cambiado su vida. No podía volver a vivir como antes, sin él, sabiendo que su apartamento estaba tan cerca, su tienda a poca distancia, y que jamás volvería a formar parte de su vida. Puso el motor en marcha y se dijo que había llegado el momento de hacer cambios drásticos en su vida.


	26. La reconciliación

**Capitulo 25 La reconciliación.**

El domingo por la mañana, Harry se despertó bruscamente en su apartamento. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le sudaba la piel. Había soñado con Ginny. Ella lo abrazaba y le susurraba que lo quería, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Por un instante, creyó que era ella.

Harry ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó la voz de su cuñada -. El partido de fútbol de Rose empieza dentro de quince minutos.

Allí estaré

Tan alterado estaba por la pérdida de Ginny que había olvidado la promesa que le hiciera a su sobrina de asistir al partido. Saltó de la cama, se duchó con rapidez y tomó una taza de café. Vio el cristal de cuarzo de Ginny sobre la mesa de la cocina. Quería devolvérselo, ¿Pero cómo? Ella no quería verlo. Su misión por su hermana había terminado; había hecho su trabajo y ya no quería saber nada más de él.

Metió el cristal en el bolsillo de sus tejanos y salió hacia el Victoria Park. El partido de fútbol había empezado ya. Se acercó a la manta en la que estaban sentados Ronald y Hermione. Mientras animaba a Rose, sacó el cuarzo del bolsillo y lo apretó en la mano. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, en su mente seguía aferrándose a Ginny.

El entrenador sacó a Rose del encuentro y la niña corrió hacia la manta.

Hola, tío – lo abrazó.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo y la piedra cayó sobre la manta. Rose la tomó con rapidez.

¡El cristal que le di a Ginny! – exclamó.

¿Se lo diste tú? – preguntó su tío, sorprendido.

¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

Se le cayó accidentalmente.

Tienes que devolvérselo de inmediato – dijo la niña

¿Por qué?

Porque sin el cristal, el sueño de Ginny jamás se hará realidad.

¿Qué sueño, Rose?

En ese momento, el entrenador la llamó de vuelta al campo, Harry sintió una energía repentina. Rose y el cristal era su excusa para ver a Ginny una vez más. Se lo metió en el bolsillo, con la esperanza de que a él también le diera suerte.

El domingo por la noche, Ginny ayudó a su hermana a hacer las maletas para su regreso a Edimburgo. Oyó que Colín hablaba por teléfono desde la sala.

Molly la miró preocupada.

¿Estas segura de que quieres mudarte a Edimburgo ahora? ¿Qué hay de Harry?

Ginny dejó la ropa que tenía en la mano.

No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que puedo encontrármelo en el gimnasio o en la calle.

Molly se dejó caer sobre la cama.

¿Por qué no le dices que lo quieres?

No, no puedo hacer eso.

Escúchame, ¿Vale? Yo en tu lugar iría a su casa y le diría que no puedo vivir sin él.

Pero yo no soy tú – le tembló la voz - ¿No lo comprendes? La mujer de la que se enamoró eres tú, no yo.

Hubo una llamada en la puerta y Colín asomó la cabeza.

Molly, el taxi ya está aquí.

Voy enseguida – se volvió hacia su hermana -. Llamaré a Harry y le diré que lo amas pero eres tímida y…

Por favor, no lo hagas – le suplicó Ginny -. No puedo seguir escondiéndome detrás de ti. No quiero que Harry venga conmigo porque le doy pena – oyó el claxon del taxi -. Tienes que irte.

Su hermana la abrazó con fuerza.

Te veré en Edimburgo. Y no te preocupes por el trabajo. Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento hasta que encuentres uno.

Te quiero, hermanita – susurró Ginny.

En cuanto se quedó sola, comprendió que debía mudarse pronto, antes de que cambiara de idea. Levantó el teléfono para llamar a Lavender y contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido entre Harry, Molly y ella. Le dijo también que iba a mudarse a Edimburgo y le prometió que llamaría al dueño del salón de belleza y a sus clientes para pasárselos a Lavender.

El lunes, justo antes de comer, Harry aparcó su coche delante del salón Tony & Guy. Salió del vehículo con el cristal de cuarzo en el bolsillo. Necesitaba mirar a Ginny a los ojos. Tenía que descubrir lo que había sentido en realidad la primera vez que la besó. Era preciso que supiera si la noche en que hicieron el amor había sentido lo mismo que él. Y si ella le decía que no lo amaba, que nunca había sentido nada por él porque lo había hecho todo por su hermana, tenía que oírlo de sus labios para poder calmar el tumulto de su alma.

Entró en el salón y miró hacia el lugar de trabajo de Ginny, donde había una mujer sentada cortándose el cabello. Pero la estilista que la atendía no era Ginny, sino otra persona. Confuso y sin saber que hacer, volvió la vista en busca de Lavender y la vio secando el cabello a una clienta. Se acercó a ella.

¿Dónde está Ginny? Preguntó. Notó que la otra vacilaba.

No viene hoy.

¿Por qué? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Harry, ha dejado el trabajo.

¿Quieres decir que se ha marchado de aquí? Preguntó él con incredulidad.

Va a mudarse a Edimburgo a vivir con su hermana.

Harry sintió que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el pecho. ¿A Edimburgo? La cabeza le daba vueltas. La necesidad de Ginny de alejarse de él confirmaba que no lo había amado nunca. Que solo había fingido interesarse por él para hacerle un favor a su hermana.

Harry, lo siento – musitó Lavender -. Ginny me ha contado todo lo ocurrido. No comprendo por qué tiene tanta prisa por irse a Edimburgo.

Porque no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

Harry la miró. ¿A que te refieres?

La voz de Lavender se suavizó. A lo mejor está huyendo de lo que siente por ti.

El hombre no podía creer lo que oía ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

No puedo decirte más – repuso la mujer- Hoy voy a comer con ella por última vez. Trataré d descubrirlo. Se volvió hacia su clienta.

Lavender, ¿Puedo hablar contigo cuando hayas terminado?

Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

Harry se sentó en la zona de espera. Tenía que encontrar el modo de hablar con Ginny. Era preciso que descubriera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacía él.

En el café de Kings Cross, Ginny miró su reloj, esperando a Lavender. Había avisado al dueño de su apartamento, quien ya tenía un nuevo inquilino esperando. Sus cosas estaban guardadas en cajas y sólo le quedaba llamar los transportistas para que se las llevaran. Pero todavía dudaba de su decisión. Le gustaba su trabajo en Londres y quería a Harry. Siempre que pensaba en no volver a verlo nunca, su alma sentía una soledad que no había experimentado nunca. Porque, sin él, sólo la mitad de ella estaba viva.

¿Pero para qué atormentarse? No podía vivir en Londres sabiendo que jamás estaría con él. Miró su reloj. Lavender llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Pensó en llamar al salón de belleza, pero decidió esperar unos minutos más.

Buscó inconsciente el cristal de cuarzo en su bolso y recordó que lo había perdido. Echaba mucho de menos aquella piedra; ya no le quedaba nada de los momentos que había compartido con Harry. Miró una vez más su reloj. Tal vez había ocurrido algo. Se levantó y se acercó al teléfono del restaurante.

Harry aparcó la furgoneta enfrente del café. Le había pedido a Lavender que le dejara ocupar su lugar en la comida. La mujer se resistió, porque creía que debía avisar a su amiga, pero cuando él le dijo que necesitaba verla más que nada en el mundo, acabó por ceder. En cuanto entró en el restaurante, vio a Ginny metiendo monedas en el teléfono público. Una gran ternura por ella recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se esforzó por no esperar demasiado. Aunque Lavender había insinuado que le importaba a Ginny, no podía estar seguro de que lo quisiera tanto como él a ella. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro con gentileza. Ginny – susurró.

Justo en el momento en que empezaba a hablar con Lavender, sintió el toque familiar de Harry en su hombro y oyó su voz profunda. Contuvo el aliento y se volvió.

Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

¿Hablar con ella? Lo que deseaba era echarse en sus brazos.

Desde luego ahora mismo termino.

El hombre asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se alejó un poco para darle intimidad.

Harry ha insistido en verte – dijo Lavender al otro lado de la línea- no he podido negarme. Luego me ha llamado tu hermana y le he dicho que ibais a comer juntos. Está encantada. Me ha pedido que te desee buena suerte.

Ginny se acercó a Harry con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Quería sentir sus brazos en torno a ella. Quería besarlo. Quería estar íntimamente con él, aunque sabía que nunca sería posible.

Harry le sacó una silla de la mesa. Al sentarse, su hombro rozó el pecho de él y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Tenía que verte, Ginny – abrió la mano y mostró el cristal de cuarzo -. Sabía que querrías recuperarlo.

¡Has encontrado mi piedra de la suerte! – exclamó ella, excitada.

Harry se la tendió. Rose te echa de menos – musitó

Y yo a ella. Quería decirle que lo echaba de menos a él también pero no se atrevió.

Ojalá no te hubiera engañado nunca, Harry – musitó – si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no ocuparía el lugar de mi hermana. Lo siento mucho.

Yo no lo siento.

¿No lo sientes? – la joven apretó el cristal con fuerza.

Me siento afortunado de haberte conocido – añadió él – tú has cambiado mi vida.

¿En serio? – preguntó ella, con incredulidad.

Más que ninguna otra persona de las que he conocido. De hecho, si le he pedido a Lavender que me dejara venir en su lugar, ha sido porque esperaba que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo.

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Quieres decir como sí acabáramos de conocernos?

Harry se inclinó hacia ella. ¿Podemos fingir que esta comida es nuestra primera cita?

¿Si podían? ¡A Ginny le parecía un sueño!

¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa – porque ya no soy mi hermana. No me parezco a ella. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario.

Harry le acarició la mejilla. Ginny te quiero a ti, no a tu hermana.

Pero tú creías que era ella. Por eso…

Aun cuando te hacías pasar por ella, fue tu personalidad, tu belleza, tu sensualidad lo que me conquistó.

¿Belleza? ¿Sensualidad? ¿De verdad estaba hablando de ella?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él sacó algo del bolsillo. Le tomó la mano con gentileza y le puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Ginny en mi corazón, este anillo estaba destinado a ti.

¿A mí? – No podía creer que quisiera estar siempre con ella - ¿Estas seguro, Harry?

Ginny, te quiero. Todo lo tuyo me parece perfecto.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Al momento siguiente estaba en sus brazos, lo estrechaba con fuerza y no quería soltarlo nunca.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ginny? – susurró él contra su cabello.

La emoción la embargaba de tal modo que apenas era capaz de hablar. Siempre seré tuya, Harry – murmuró – siempre.

Sus labios se encontraron y ella apretó el cristal de cuarzo en la mano, consciente de que la magia de Rose había funcionado de verdad.

Estaba impaciente por llamar a su hermana. Tenía que contarle que no podría ir pronto a Edimburgo, pero que iría a visitarla con Harry, el amor de su vida. Porque al fin había encontrado su alma gemela Harry James Potter Evans, el hombre destinado a ella desde siempre.

Después del almuerzo Harry no dejaba de admirarla, toda ella le parecía perfecta, ya no quería separarse de ella, reconocía que sin ella no podría vivir ya que su vida carecería de sentido. Ella lo observaba hasta que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Harry, por cierto, e recordado que hasta ahora no me he presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero, puedes llamarme Ginny.

Bueno Srta. Ginevra, creó que es hora de retirarnos del café. Ahora que ya renunciaste a tu empleo ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi tienda?

En verdad, Harry me gustaría, pero, no sólo renuncie a mi empleo en el salón de belleza, también entregue el apartamento y ya no está disponible, y debido a las nuevas circunstancia debo buscar donde quedarme.

Por eso no hay problema, mi apartamento está a la orden puedes mudarte cuando quieras, Ginny, en verdad ya no quiero estar separado mucho tiempo de ti, te necesito, amor; y quiero estar siempre contigo, despertar a tu lado. Tú me despertaste esa ansiedad.

¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si luego te aburres de mí?

Eso nunca va a suceder Ginny porque te amo y lo que más ansío es estar a cada instante contigo.

Gracias, por darme esta oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez no habrá secreto entre nosotros que nos impida llegar a conocernos de verdad.

Harry no podía renunciar al anhelo que sentía por Ginny. La quería, entendía que como seres humanos todos tenían virtudes y defectos y aún así él la consideraba perfecta. Ya no había motivo para contener sus emociones. Amaba a Ginny desde el día en que la vio por primera vez, cuando la rescató de la piscina y la salvó de morir ahogada. Impulsado por sus sentimientos Harry avanzó hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Responde a mis preguntas: ¿Quieres vivir en casa conmigo? ¿Quieres asumir el papel de la Señora Potter? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y vivir conmigo el resto de tu vida? ¿Quieres que tengamos hijos y los veamos crecer juntos?

Ginny suspiró, sintiendo que una paz y una felicidad indescriptibles se apoderaban de su corazón y su alma. Por fin había llegado ese momento, el de ser feliz con su amor. Y sólo respondió sí, quiero.

Al salir del café se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía Ginny a recoger sus cosas. Harry la ayudó a instalarse en su departamento. Ahora comenzaba una nueva vida para ambos en donde compartirían su amor. El amor que le profesaba el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.

Para Ginny era un sueño hecho realidad, al fin podía amar a Harry con plena libertad, sin el recuerdo de su hermana y estaba completamente segura que Harry el amor de su vida también le correspondía de la misma manera, la amaba, adoraba y la aceptaba tal como era.

Harry se le aproximó, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el con fuerza, Ginny reía mientras el la tumbaba en el sofá, comenzó a besarla primero con suavidad hasta que el beso fue más y más apasionado, la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, -te amo, Ginny.

Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz un poco agitada, -hazme el amor Harry te necesito, estas eran las palabras mágicas para tener una noche increíble.

Lo único que le importaba a Harry era estar al lado del amor de su vida, sentirla acariciarla, besarla, poseerla, por que ella era su vida, y sin su presencia la vida carecía de sentido, su felicidad, solo tenia un nombre, y ese era Ginevra Molly Weasley.

**FIN **


End file.
